Lacornum Inflamaré
by Krimlin
Summary: définition : enflamme l'objet visé.   Et si l'objet cette fois, c'était le cœur d'Hermione ? Quand on s'approche trop du trou, on tombe de haut, et quand on ne suit pas le lapin blanc, on risque de se perdre..."reste loin de mes ténèbres Hermione.."
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours ! Pour ma première fois sur ce site, j'espère être bien accueillie. Si il y a des fautes, dites le moi, si vous avez des commentaires, ils sont les bienvenus et mis à part cela, profitez de l'histoire au maximum ! J'espère ne pas trop piétiner sur du déjà vu et apporter un peu de fraicheur au drago/hermione.

Bisous !

Disclaimer : Les personnages qui appartiennent à Harry potter sont tous les élèves de Poudlard. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est à moi et les personnages vélanes aussi. Pour le reste, si j'en ai oublié, faites moi signe !

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione soupira bruyamment en s'éventant le visage avec une main. Il faisait si chaud ! On était en fin de mois d'Août et la chaleur était pourtant à son apogée ! Elle était allongée sur une serviette de bain et le lac qui se dressait devant elle luisait, les gouttes de soleil se mêlant en sa surface aqueuse. La jeune sorcière regarda ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, se chamailler dans l'eau à la façon de deux strangulots car ils ne cessaient d'essayer de se noyer l'un l'autre avec peu de succès du côté de Ron. Elle récupéra « l'histoire de Poudlard – volume 2 » qu'elle avait emprunté au professeur Mcgonagal et se remit à le lire. On trouvait des choses fort intéressantes dans ces vieux livres et elle ne se lassait jamais d'eux. Ce fut dans un cri de colère qu'elle se retrouva trempée par les deux garçons qui venaient de s'ébrouer plus ou moins sur elle. En effet, Harry et Ron avaient eu la bonne idée de devenir des animagus pour leurs dix sept ans et même si la menace de Voldemort planait encore sur le monde sorcier, cela n'empêchait pas les deux jeunes gens de faire des bêtises. Aussi s'étaient ils transformés dans l'eau afin de revenir se secouer juste à côté d'elle. Hermione, déjà fatiguée par la chaleur ambiante, décida que se laisser mouiller de cette façon n'était pas digne d'elle mais ne fit rien et se contenta d'éclater de rire. Harry perdit son pelage orange strié d'éclairs noirs donné par le tigre qu'il était et Ron troqua ses poils blancs de dogue allemand pour sa chevelure rousse. Les trois amis rejoignirent gaiement le terrier. Depuis que l'ennemi était clairement sortit au grand jour, les petits instants de détente comme celui-ci étaient très rares et lui manquait énormément. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement dans la cuisine mais la petite ambiance festive prit brutalement fin lorsqu'ils virent qui était assis devant la table présente dans la pièce. Des cheveux blonds reposant d'une façon royale sur sa nuque, une tenue altière et des yeux gris rieurs et un brin arrogants : Drago Malfoy dans tout sa splendeur. Il fit un petit sourire narquois aux trois griffondors et remua les doigts en les saluant.

- Que fais-tu ici serpent ? grogna Ron en se retenant de le frapper.

- Tu es sérieux Weas-moche ? ça ne semble pas clair ce que je fais ici ? répondit l'autre d'un ton goguenard.

- Malefoy…soupira Harry, et Hermione sentit qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus heureux que le rouquin, réponds s'il te plait.

- Très bien, très bien. Il se trouve que j'ai rejoint vos rangs voilà.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Hermione qui n'avait pas encore réagit jusqu'à présent.

- J'ai changé de camp.

- Et ta mère ? Où est-elle ? Demanda alors Harry avec un visage compatissant qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

- Elle ne te concerne pas, Potter… grinça le serpentard en foudroyant le survivant du regard.

- Oh…Je vois qu'on a touché juste ! susurra Ron avec un sourire narquois collé à ses lèvres.

- Ne-parle-plus-jamais-de-ma-mère, cracha le blond en appuyant bien sur le mot jamais.

Un silence pesant s'éleva dans la pièce. Hermione était toujours impressionnée de voir à quel point Malfoy partait au quart de tour lorsqu'on évoquait sa famille. Elle lui en voulait et le détestait cordialement mais si il avait décidé de les rejoindre, elle n'allait pas cracher sur une aide supplémentaire bien qu'elle trouva cela énormément suspect. Malfoy était bien connu chez les mangemorts pour être le fils de Lucius, le bras droit de Voldemort ainsi que le neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange, la folle qui avait tenté de tuer Hermione l'année précédente. D'ailleurs, Hermione sentait toujours la brûlure des mots « sang-de-bourbe » que Bellatrix avait tracé à l'aide de sa baguette sur sa peau. Elle en avait énormément souffert et parfois, un cauchemar venait lui rappeler l'horrible réalité marqué sur son bras.

- Monsieur Malefoy est ici en tant qu'agent triple, dit alors Rogue, sortit de nulle part.

- Agent triple ?

- Il fait semblant de s'être introduit dans l'ordre du phénix alors qu'en réalité il est dans notre camp. Il révèlera à l'adversaire de fausses informations que nous lui donnerons.

- Et vous pensez que ce traitre sera assez…

- Ronald Weasley ! Hurla Molly, rouge de fureur. Comment oses-tu ? T'ai-je élevé dans le non respect des autres ?

- Mais maman, il nous a…

- Je me fiche de cela ! je t'ai toujours appris à ne pas juger quelqu'un sans le connaitre !

- Je le connais très bien contrairement à toi Maman, cracha Ron en sortant de ses gonds.

- Tu ne me connais pas, le glaça alors Drago de sa voix blanche. Ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu ignores Weasley…

La voix de Malefoy les avaient tous refroidis, y compris Molly Weasley. Hermione ignorait ce qui s'était passé chez Malefoy pour qu'il soit ainsi, cependant elle n'était pas sans savoir que ça n'avait rien de très joli, voir de pas joli du tout. Et la longue cicatrice qui sortait du col du polo de Malefoy semblait ne pas la détromper dans ce qu'elle pensait. Il la regarda alors avec une telle douleur dans le regard qu'elle se sentit prise aux tripes. En réalité, malgré les quelques sang-de-bourbe lancés aux détours d'un couloir, Malefoy n'avait jamais été réellement désagréable avec Hermione. Elle n'arriverait pas à lui pardonner le fait qu'il ai voulu faire tuer Buck uniquement pour un sursaut d'orgueil soit, cependant elle reconnaissait qu'il était un maitre en matière de magie et qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien de lui. Après tout, malgré qu'ils aient été dans la même école tout ce temps, ils n'avaient jamais parlés, n'avait jamais partagés une activité ou bien un simple repas avec des amis. Ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre. Pour tout dire, elle en avait même plutôt peur en fait. Harry et Ron cependant, c'était une autre histoire qu'elle ignorait en partie. Ses deux amis n'avaient jamais voulu lui confier le noir secret qu'ils partageaient avec Malefoy et parfois, elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils aient confiance en elle. Elle cligna lentement des yeux. En un éclair, la douleur dans les yeux de Malefoy avait disparue et à la place régnait une noirceur qu'elle n'aurait pu décrire et semblant lui murmurer « ne t'approches pas trop ». Elle avala sa salive et se rappela, à travers les traits de Drago, sa tante, Bellatrix. Elle détourna la tête et ses pensées revinrent vers ses amis. Harry la saisit par la manche et ils montèrent tous les trois vers les étages, bien décidés à ignorer le nouvel arrivant, bien que la jeune fille éprouva une légère curiosité à son encontre.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils aient fait ça ! s'insurgea Ron.

- Calmes toi Ron, dit Harry de façon à tempérer son camarade. Ignores le et tout ira bien.

- Mais enfin Harry !

- Ecoutes, après tout, peut-être l'avons-nous mal jugé. Tu as vu comme il a réagi quand j'ai parlé de sa mère ?

- Tu es trop gentil Harry…

- Peut-être bien, n'empêches…Si ça peut l'empêcher de virer du côté de Voldemort, je suis près à faire un effort. T'es avec moi Hermione ?

- Hein ? Répondit celle-ci en levant la tête vers les deux garçons.

- T'en penses quoi de la fouine ?

- Euh…Ben…Je ne le connais pas…marmonna Hermione peu sûre d'elle.

- Mais enfin Hermione, dit Ron d'un ton atterré, il est avec nous depuis la première année !

- Peut-être mais je ne le connais quand même pas…Je veux dire, on ne sait jamais ce qui pousse les gens à agir d'une certaine façon. Regarde Rogue, nous nous étions trompés sur lui aussi. Depuis, j'ai des doutes envers tout le monde.

- Même envers celle qui t'as fait ça ! s'énerva Ron en tirant sur la manche de la jeune fille, dénudant la vilaine cicatrice.

- Ron ! cria Harry.

Le rouquin ne comprit son erreur qu'en tournant les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Une colère froide brillait dans ses yeux. Elle se dégagea brusquement et avant qu'il ai pu la retenir, elle se transplana avec Pattenrond. Le gros chat roux se frotta contre elle pour la réconforter mais il comprit rapidement que sa maitresse était dans une colère noire et qu'il ferait mieux de la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Il sauta de ses bras puis du toit où elle était assise pour se retrouver ensuite dans un arbre et se laisser tranquillement couler sur le sol, retournant chasser les innombrables papillons. Hermione, quand à elle, se dirigea vers la pièce qu'elle aimait le plus au terrier : la chambre du dernier étage. Ça n'était pas un grenier car il y avait un lit et le velux qui laissait rentrer de l'air frais en faisait une pièce agréable. La chaleur de l'été ne se faisait jamais sentir dans cette pièce et c'est pourquoi Hermione aimait s'y réfugier. Personne n'était au courant et elle comptait garder cela secret. Du velux, elle sauta sur le lit et se pelotonna dans les couvertures. La chaleur lui caressait le bout du nez et les rayons semblables à un hélianthe la faisaient se sentir bien. Un petit air frais venait remettre les pendules à l'heure. C'était parfait.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, Drago venait de rejoindre sa nouvelle chambre. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un chat d'une couleur sombre allongé sur son lit à prendre le soleil. Lorsque celui-ci se réveilla, le chat noir se mit à ronronner sans le faire exprès et se demanda qui dans cette maison pouvait bien se trouver ici. Drago s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement la tête. Ça alors ! Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à craquer pour une boule de poil. Le chat se remit debout et le laissa lui gratter la tête sans rien oser dire. Finalement il lui mordilla tranquillement le doigt puis se décida à partir. Souplement, il sauta sur son épaule ce qui le surpris mais ne le fit pas bouger et sauta sur le velux. Drago l'appela tranquillement remarquant que c'était une femme par son aisance et surtout sa forme petite et fine.

- Alors minette, tu reviendras me voir ?

Drago fixa le chat dans les yeux et il fit une lueur étrange briller dans les yeux de l'animal. Celui-ci miaula et disparu par la fenêtre. Le blond était très surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un animal tel que celui qu'il venait de croiser et pour cause : ce chat venait de lui mordre la main ce qu'il défendait évidemment à n'importe quel animal ! Comme un gamin, il se retrouva scandalisé de s'être fait attendrir par la petite bête. Cependant, il se laissa penser quelques instants que si elle revenait le voir, il ne serait pas mécontent de la croiser de nouveau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione regardait Ron avait un mine ennuyée. Vraiment très, très ennuyée en réalité. Car le rouquin se tenait devant elle et il faisait sa moue de chien battu qui la faisait craquer.

- Mais oui Ron je ne t'en veux pas voyons.

Il se mit à aboyer et la jeune fille dût le regarder d'un œil sévère pour qu'il rejoigne son parquet et replonge dans un profond sommeil. Les jeunes garçons avaient tendance à garder apparence d'animagus car les animaux arrivaient plus facilement à tempérer leur corps ce qu'en leur qualité d'être humain, ils n'arrivaient qu'avec beaucoup de magie et après maintes difficultés à faire. Hermione poussa la porte de sa chambre et décida de sortir. Elle rencontra Tonk et Remus En chemin puis tomba sur une Ginny en pétard à cause du nouvel arrivant et surtout en pétard parce qu'elle ne trouvait plus son familier. En réalité, il s'agissait plus d'un individu à part entière qu'un animal de compagnie et Ginny n'osait pas le considérer comme un animal, ayant trop de respect pour les droits des créatures magiques. Elle trouva enfin l'objet de son désir, perché sur la tête de sa mère. C'était un vivet doré et Hermione était émerveillée par la petite créature chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Il ressemblait énormément à un petit oiseau mis à part que ses plumes étaient d'or, ses yeux rubis et que sa vitesse de pointe était de 180km/h. Si on le lui avait dit, Hermione ne l'aurait pas cru. Ce vivet doré avait été ramené par le professeur Lupin lors d'un voyage et il en avait fait cadeau à Ginny, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en occuper. Au contraire, la jeune Weasley s'en occupait trop bien. L'oiseau était couvé d'amour et elle répondait présente à tous ces caprices. Hermione trouvait que l'oiseau était légèrement pourri-gâté et le caractère de la petite bête la confortait dans son idée. Ayant un chat, Hermione savait tout à fait ce que pouvait ressentir l'animal en voyant un félin à côté de lui le regarder en se léchant les babines et pourquoi il les prenait de haut à cause de son appartenance à la furie Weasley. Grâce à Hermione, Ginny évitait de nombreux désagrément lorsqu'il s'agissait de le récupérer en pleine course. Hermione sourit, amusée, en voyant le petit oiseau venir timidement se percher sur le doigt de sa maitresse quelque peu énervée. Il lui lança un regard éploré qu'elle ignora en riant, le laissant aux prises avec son propre cerbère. Quand à elle, elle décida d'aller se ressourcer dans la salle de la bibliothèque. Elle entra, saisit un livre au hasard et se laissa choir dans un des fauteuils. Un sommeil profond s'empara de nouveau d'elle et elle s'endormit à poings fermés, rêvant de magie, de Bellatrix et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de Drago Malefoy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago avait les yeux rivés vers le plafond et il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait rejoint cette bande de malades. Bon d'accord, si il savait. Il voulait délivrer sa mère et il savait toutes les violences qu'elle subissait au manoir. En effet, après la chute de son piédestal de Lucius Malefoy, tout était allé de mal en pis pour Drago et sa mère. Tout d'abord, lui avait été considéré comme un moins que rien et puis sa mère avait été maltraitée et violentée par les autres mangemorts. Oh, Bellatrix châtiait très cruellement les imbéciles qui osaient faire cela, cependant elle n'était pas toujours là. Narcissa Malefoy avait fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre et en ne voulant plus en sortir du tout. Le seul qui lui rendait visite était Drago mais il ne supportait plus les humiliations quotidiennes qu'il subissait et les regards moqueurs des adultes qui l'entouraient. La seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était libérer sa mère. De plus, malgré tous les efforts de son père et les bourrages de crâne qu'il avait subis étant petit, Drago n'ignorait pas que la prétendue pureté des sangs que prônait Voldemort était totalement fausse. Tout d'abord parce que Voldemort était lui-même un sang-de-bourbe alors qu'il était un puissant sorcier et de plus, il suffisait de voir Granger pour comprendre immédiatement que les sangs impures n'avaient rien à envier aux autres. D'ailleurs, il avait été énormément surpris en croisant le regard totalement dénué de haine de la jeune fille lors de son arrivée. Il se serait attendu à une réaction similaire à celle de cet imbécile de Weas-moche. Cependant, Potter et elle l'avaient pris au dépourvu. Tout d'abord, il voulait savoir où Potty avait appris ce que subissait sa mère et ensuite, il voulait comprendre Granger. Et cela ne datait pas d'hier. Car mine de rien, le bourrage de crâne avait fonctionné sur son esprit un certain temps et il s'était toujours demandé comment, en sa qualité de sang-de-bourbe, Hermione pouvait-elle être si brillante, si sûre d'elle, si courageuse. Lui qui était un sang pure était au contraire trouillard et lâche. A une époque, ce caractère lui avait tellement pesé qu'il était devenu infect avec tous ceux qui l'entouraient et c'était à cette occasion qu'il avait pour la première fois traité Granger de…Enfin bref. A force de répéter ce mot ici, il se sentait mal. Mais depuis la chute de son père et le début des souffrances pour sa mère, Drago avait fini par découvrir une part de lui qu'il ne détestait pas. En effet, il s'était vu devenir assez calme, taciturne et étonnamment compréhensif. La seule chose qui le faisait sortir de ses gongs était les allusions à sa famille et à son appartenance aux mangemorts. Mis à part cela, le jeune homme s'était calmé. La haine et la jalousie avait désertés son cœur pour un moment et il était devenu plus mâture. Il afficha une mine atterrée. Heureusement, devant les autres il ne se laissait pas aller à cette nature là. On l'aurait pris pour une chiffe molle. Il avait par contre remarqué que son changement de caractère n'avait en rien altéré à son talent pour le combat puisqu'il faisait preuve de beaucoup plus de sang froid et d'attention dorénavant. On pouvait même dire qu'il s'était amélioré. Drago tendit alors l'oreille. Il venait d'entendre Molly Weasley hurler un « à table » probablement la faute d'un « _assurdito_ » bien utilisé. Il décida alors, mue par quelque chose qu'il ne définissait pas encore vraiment mais qu'il devinait comme de la curiosité à l'encontre des autres et descendit dîner. Il fut accueilli sans surprise par un froid polaire mais ce qui le surprit d'autant plus fut le grognement animal qu'il entendit. C'est là qu'il remarqua le grand chien blanc. Celui-ci venait de se relever et le transperçait d'un regard…humain. Avant qu'on ait pu l'arrêter, le chien se précipita sur lui. Drago voulu réagir en prenant sa baguette, réalisa trop tard qu'il l'avait oublié dans sa chambre. Grave erreur de sa part. Se produisit alors quelque chose d'étrange qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. Un tigre bondit devant lui et d'un coup de patte, envoya balader le chien à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quelle surprise Drago eu en voyant Potty apparaitre devant lui ! Celui-ci fixait le chien qui prit alors la forme de Weasley. Drago fut soufflé. C'était des animagus ? Il l'ignorait totalement !

- Ron ! Je t'avais dit de te tenir tranquille ! Gronda Harry.

- Je suis navré Harry, répondit l'autre, mais il n'est pas le bienvenu pour moi ici…

- Ça n'est pas la question Ron. Tu n'avais pas à l'attaquer ici !

- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

- Je t'empêche surtout de faire une chose que tu pourrais regretter !

- Je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi ! s'énerva le rouquin.

- Mais parce qu'il n'en vaut simplement pas la peine Ron ! explosa tout à coup Harry ce qui étonna tout le monde.

- Merci Potty, souffla Drago, mais je sais me défendre tout seul.

Potter le fixa étrangement puis alla aider Ron à se relever. Celui-ci était tout retourné par la réaction de son ami mais plus particulièrement par la réaction de son ennemi juré. Où était passé le Malefoy désagréable qui n'hésitait pas à s'énerver pour un rien ? Ce ne fut qu'en voyant le blond revenir avec sa baguette qu'il comprit alors qu'il s'était trompé. Le rouquin eu à peine le temps d'entendre le « _crache limace_ » amusé du serpentard qu'il se mettait à vomir les petits animaux visqueux dans l'évier. Drago afficha un sourire narquois et s'approcha de lui en lui murmurant qu'il ne devait pas recommencer son attaque sous sa forme animale, sinon il pourrait bien s'amuser à rendre sa métamorphose permanente. Il alla s'asseoir à la table et se mit à dévorer tranquillement sa nourriture, tout en entendant les vomissements écœurants de Ron. Il entendit alors un rire léger sur sa droite et vit la sœur du rouquin se retenir à grand mal d'éclater de rire. N'y tenant plus, celle-ci laissa sortir quelque chose de cristallin qui le surprit. Se joignirent les rires des jumeaux Weasley et bientôt, toute la table, hormis Potter et Granger rirent de bon cœur en écoutant l'avant dernier des Weasley rendre les limaces dans l'évier de la maison. Une chose très étrange se produisit alors : un sourire éclaira le visage auparavant indifférent de Drago et celui-ci se sentit bien, ce qu'il trouva étrange sachant que sa famille était à des kilomètres de lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione observa la réaction bizarre de ses amis et famille et se demanda s'ils étaient clairement tombés sur la tête. En tout cas, Malefoy, lui si froid d'habitude, avait réussi à faire rire tout le monde. De plus, il semblait être bien ici ! Et pis encore, il souriait l'air heureux ! Bon, il n'avait cependant pas changé au niveau des blagues douteuses car Hermione savait pertinemment que le _crache-limace_ avait un seul but : remettre en mémoire à Ron l'humiliation dont il avait été victime en deuxième année. Cette même année où pour la première fois, elle avait entendu le mot sang-de-bourbe dans sa bouche. Elle continua à manger tranquillement son porridge. Dans une semaine, ils reprenaient le chemin de Poudlard pour la dernière année et avec Voldemort dans les parages, elle n'allait pas être de tout repos ! De plus, Hermione avait été nommée préfète et avec cela, beaucoup de responsabilités lui incombaient ainsi qu'une vie différente, notamment de nouvelles responsabilités et un nouvel appartement qui ne lui disait franchement pas envie, préférant être avec ses amis dans la salle commune des griffondors.

- Dites, fit alors la voix fatiguée et poisseuse de Ron, vous pourriez cesser de rire ? ça n'est pas drôle…

Le pauvre ne fit que faire augmenter l'hilarité de ses camarades. En même temps, au moment où il avait parlé, une limace avait coulé de sa bouche sur le parquet et Molly était dans tous ses états. Hermione décrocha un minuscule sourire. Oui, cette année ne s'annonçait pas tranquille, en particuliers pour ses amis et elle. Cependant, elle savait que ça serait encore plus difficile pour Harry, parce que cette année, il allait devoir affronter celui que tout le monde craignait et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir en face de lui : Lord Voldemort. Hermione savait la pression que le jeune sorcier avait sur ses épaules. Tout le monde comptait sur lui et il n'avait pas le droit à un seul faux pas. Si il se trompait, tout le monde perdrait espoir et jamais, oh non jamais, ils ne sortiraient de cette guerre et de l'esclavage auquel les soumettrait Voldemort.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous ceux qui viennent me lire ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris et même si je n'ai pas encore de reviews, je compte sur vous pour combler ce manque ! Très bonne lecture ! Pour le moment c'est surtout la trame mais à partir du chapitre 3, ça commence à accélérer ! **

**Bisous !**

**disclaimer : J.K Rowling et moi même pour quelques sorts et quelques personnages ! **

**Chapitre 2**

Ce fut sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ que Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans la chambre du terrier : la photo de sa mère. Il jura mentalement et se repris. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi faible en pensant à elle tout de même ! Et puis tout n'était pas perdu, il lui restait la boucle d'oreille qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, un anneau en or blanc représentant un serpent mangeant sa queue. La bague avait été fondue dans son oreille et même si cela lui avait fait un mal de chien, il savait qu'au moins, il gardait un as dans sa manche car l'anneau avait une autre utilité que celle d'un simple bijou. Il grimpa alors dans le train et se fut rapidement qu'il alla retrouver ses autres amis serpentard dans le compartiment qui leur était réservé. Il passa devant celui des griffondors et fut surpris de n'y voir que Potter et Weasley. Il haussa les épaules. Granger ne méritait de toute façon pas qu'il attacha de l'importance à sa présence. Même si il n'avait jamais prêté attention à elle, il devait tout de même reconnaitre que la façon qu'elle avait de lever la main en permanence en prenant un air supérieur le mettait dans un état d'énervement avancé et il lui aurait volontiers cousu la bouche s'il avait pu le faire. Sauf qu'il y avait un hic : ses deux amis hyper-protecteurs. Drago entra dans le compartiment vert argent et fut heureux de retrouver Blaise et Pansy pour leur dernière année ensemble. Ses deux amis avaient leur caractère bien à eux, cependant il les appréciait pour ce qu'ils étaient. Comme lui, le jeune homme et la jeune femme n'avaient pas été affectés par les insultes permanentes à propos des races de sorciers que proféraient leurs parents et ils se tenaient bien à l'écart – ou du moins autant qu'ils le pouvaient – de la guerre. Blaise en particuliers, puisqu'il était amoureux d'une fille de moldus. Pour Pansy, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Elle haïssait de tout son être les enfants de moldus mais ne souhaitait cependant pas leur mort. Drago n'était pas sans savoir que la raison était toute simple : Pansy avait peur des combats et de la mort et elle ne voulait cela pour personne. Elle restait cependant arrogante et infâme avec les griffondors ce qu'il comprenait aisément : on leur avait appris à faire cela toute leur vie. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère contre le seigneur des ténèbres venir lui brûler âprement la gorge.

- Drago ? ça va ? lui demanda la serpentard d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui, oui, mentit-il.

- C'est l'idée de te retrouver préfet avec Granger qui te met dans cet état ?

- Pardon ? cria t-il en tournant la tête brusquement vers elle.

- Eh bien oui…Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Je savais que j'étais préfet mais pourquoi « avec » Granger ?

- Ah ah ! s'esclaffa Blaise. Mon pauvre Drago ! Tu ignorais que les préfets partageaient un appartement commun ainsi que des tâches préétablies ?

- Laisses moi devenir…Serpentard-Griffondors et Poufsouffle-Serdaigle ?

- Bingo ! siffla le basané.

- C'est pas vrai…soupira Drago. J'ai pas de chance ou quoi ?

- Clairement !

- Dit Drago tu…, commença Pansy qui fut alors coupée par une entrée inattendue.

C'était le chat noir qui venait de franchir la porte. Il renifla tranquillement l'air et retroussa les babines en apercevant Pansy. Le chat se mit à feuler et ses yeux céladon s'élargir tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient lentement. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette pour punir l'impertinent mais un geste de Drago l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. Il saisit l'animal et le posa sur ses genoux en lui caressant la tête tranquillement. De nouveau le chat se mit à ronronner et ferma les yeux.

- C'est qui ça Drago ? Demanda Blaise un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

- Je sais pas, avoua le blond. Pour te dire la vérité, elle me suit partout depuis un moment.

- Elle ? s'étrangla Pansy.

- Eh oui, il y a des représentants féminins même chez les chats, railla Drago.

- C'est pas mignon ! Renchérit Blaise en retenant mal son rire. Quelle jolie copine tu nous ramènes là Drago ! ça change de ses stupides poupées sans cervelle que tu nous fais subir chaque année !

Pour une fois, l'abruti a raison, acquiesça Pansy en ignorant le « hé ! » de protestation de son ami. On en a marre de tes pouffiasses sorties de nulle part alors cette minette nous fait le plus grand bien finalement.

En tout cas, je ne sais pas d'où elle sort, mais elle dégage une magie énorme.

Et c'était presque inquiétant de la part d'un animal. C'était une certitude pour Drago, ce n'était pas un animagus car il ne connaissait aucun sorcier, pas même le mage noir, qui détenait autant de magie en lui. Mais alors, cette chatte était surprenante ! Elle avait posé son menton le bras de Blaise qui lui caressait gentiment la tête et avait laissé le reste de son corps totalement étalé sur la jambe de Drago. Soudain, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois ce qui était plutôt rare sachant le nom de leur maison. Ce fut une tête blonde platine qui émergea et tous reconnurent l'étrange mais néanmoins amusante Luna Lovegood que tout le monde se laissait aller à appeler Loufoca love. Drago lui, ne l'appelait cependant pas de cette façon car il connaissait son secret. Il savait que Luna pouvait voir les sombrals, tout comme lui et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : qu'elle avait déjà vu la mort.

- Excusez moi, vous n'auriez pas vu…Ah te voilà ! murmura t-elle gentiment en remarquant la chatte noire. Allez viens, tu sais parfaitement que Goldstein plaisantait…

Bizarrement, le chat répondit alors à la jeune fille avec un miaulement de mécontentement. La petite blonde laissa échapper un rire amusé et s'approcha d'elle en s'excusant de bousculer Pansy et Blaise. Elle tandis les bras vers l'animal et lui caressa la tête.

- Allons…Reviens avec moi. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je révèle ton nom à ces joyeuses personnes n'ai-ce pas ?

Le chat se raidit et Drago jura l'avoir entendu soupirer. Le chat le regarda puis vint caressa sa main avec sa tête et sauta dans les bras de Lovegood avec grâce. La blondinette lui caressa la tête et fixa alors Drago pendant quelques minutes. Celui-ci s'énerva trop rapidement, probablement parce qu'on venait de lui enlever la chose qui le calmait plus ou moins depuis quelques jours.

- Quoi ? cracha t-il.

- Oh rien du tout Drago Malefoy ! dit-elle son sourire énigmatique collé sur ses lèvres. Je trouve juste ça amusant que cette jeune fille – elle désigna l'animal niché au creux de ses bras – soit venue te voir toi.

- Parce que c'est une sorcière ? s'étonna t-il.

- Oh oui ! Et pas n'importe laquelle !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne peux le révéler maintenant, car elle risquerait de défigurer mon beau visage, murmura la jeune fille toujours d'une façon rêveuse. Au revoir.

Drago resta figé devant les révélations de cette fille. Il sentit alors un regard insistant qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout venir d'en face et il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir les traits tirés en un sourire énorme de Blaise. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à éclater de rire mais le prince le foudroya du regard. Les yeux de Pansy quand à eux, révélaient une jalousie certaine et il soupira. Cela dit, il restait pensif, car si ce chat était vraiment une sorcière, elle devait être extrêmement puissante et il ignorait dans quelle maison elle se trouvait. Le nom de Goldstein ne lui disait que vaguement quelque chose. Il eu soudain un éclair de génie. Lovegood était à Serdaigle et ce fameux Goldstein avait été le préfet de cette maison à un moment ! Il ignorait en quelle année il était et surtout s'il occupait encore le rôle de préfet, mais cette fille ne pouvait se trouver qu'à Serdaigle ! Il se frotta les mains, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. Il avait hâte de piéger cette fille, de lui faire cracher son secret de puissance et surtout de connaitre la petite frimousse ronronnant paisiblement contre lui, qui d'habitude évoquait le mal et la peur à tous les autres.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione regarda Hagrid monter ses valises dans la calèche des préfets. Encore une stupide règle qu'on lui imposait et qu'elle se devait de respecter. Elle aurait voulu aller au château par ses propres moyens. Elle vit Luna s'approcher d'elle. Elle aussi était préfète cette année et Hermione était ravie de savoir qu'elle aurait la moitié du temps à passer avec elle désormais. Hermione appréciait vraiment Luna mais elle ne la connaissait pas énormément et leur nouveau statut lui permettrait de mieux la connaître. La blondinette lui fit un large sourire. Le préfet de Poufsouffle, un certain Ernie Macmillan présent avec elle en cours les années suivantes mais qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Il lança un regard dédaigneux à Luna.

- Alors Loufoca, encore en train d'inventer la présence de tes cheveux zombis que personne ne voit ?

- Tu te trompes Ernie, répondit Luna d'une voix fluette, les sombrals sont bel et bien là !

- N'importes quoi…Tu les vois toi Granger ? Non mais franchement arrête de délirer !

- Je les vois moi aussi, répondit Hermione d'une voix glacée. Ça n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas voir une chose qu'elle n'existe pas.

- Vous êtes folles toutes les deux…lâcha-t-il en montant dans la calèche.

Hermione soupira quand elle vit Malefoy la fixer curieusement. Elle ignorait la raison de ce comportement mais elle ne souhaitait pas rester là si l'envie lui prenait de l'insulter. Elle détourna le regard et monta dans la calèche suivie de Luna qui s'assit à ses côtés. Malefoy entra dans le véhicule rustique à son tour et s'assit en face d'elle. Hermione ne lui prêta plus attention et se mit à fixer les arbres. Elle aurait dût se taire. Personne ne savait qu'elle avait vu la mort une fois et qu'il était mieux qu'elle ne la revoie plus jamais. Elle pensa à ses parents qu'elle ne verrait plus et sentit une boule de tristesse naitre dans sa gorge. A cause du mage noir, Hermione avait dût leur effacer la mémoire et plus jamais elle ne pourrait les étreindre, ni les embrasser et encore moins les appeler « papa » ou « maman ». Elle était devenue une parfaite étrangère, sans famille. Enfin, si. Elle avait une nouvelle famille maintenant : l'ordre du phénix. Ron et Harry étaient comme ses frères et eux aussi la considérait comme leur sœur. Elle les adorait et souhaitait plus que tout sortir de cette guerre avec eux toujours à ses côtés. Elle soupira. La calèche franchit alors le grand arceau en pierre de l'entrée principale et le cocher leur signifia de descendre immédiatement. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et suivit de Luna, elle se dirigea à petits pas pressés vers la grande salle. Macmillan ronchonnait dans sa barbe et Malefoy suivait tranquillement leur petit groupe. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la plus grande salle de Poudlard, illuminée par des centaines de chandeliers suspendus dans les airs et dont le plafond magique représentait un ciel étoilé. Hermione regarda la table des professeurs. Elle remarqua alors une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas et assis juste à côté de Rogue. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal puisque Rogue ne pouvait en aucun cas occuper le poste de directeur et celui de professeur. C'était un vieil homme au regard pétillant ayant les cheveux coupés très court et donc le regard noir semblait amusé par tout ce qui l'entourait. Cet homme lui rappelait un acteur moldu qu'elle aimait beaucoup mais elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler qui.

- T'as remarqué ? Demanda Harry alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui. Le nouveau professeur ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sean Connery !

- Il me semblait bien que je l'avais croisé quelques part ! s'écria Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est drôle, fit remarquer Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'on a un moldu avec nous et pourtant je sens la magie émaner de lui.

- C'est qui ce machin-connerie ? demanda Ron, une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche.

- Répugnant, soupira Hermione.

- C'est un acteur moldu Ron, dit Harry en lui venant à la rescousse.

- Ah…

La table des Griffondors était bizarrement silencieuse mais Hermione n'y fit absolument pas attention. Elle était plus préoccupée par autre chose en ce moment. Elle termina rapidement son repas et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses amis, suivit le discours de rentrée de Rogue et salué le professeur Mcgonagall, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers de pierre. Elle monta trois étages et arrivée là, tourna dans un couloir pour arriver devant un grand tableau représentant trois personnes. Deux femmes assises en train de coudre tranquillement et un petit garçon à leurs pieds, jouant avec un jouet en bois. Hermione soupira. Elle n'aimait pas déranger des personnes en pleine activité, même si ces personnes n'étaient que des pauvres peintures…Elle se racla la gorge et tandis que la plus belle des femmes se tournait vers elle, elle se rapprocha et parla distinctement.

- Bonsoir, je suis Hermione Granger, Préfète de Griffondors et je souhaiterai entrer.

- Tu as un mot de passe ?

- Non pas encore, dois-je le demander à quelqu'un en particuliers ?

- Pas du tout ! s'esclaffa l'autre ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Hermione. Tu dois me le dire et par la suite, tu garderas le même. Toi seul le connaîtras.

- Hum…, réfléchis la jeune femme.

- Dépêches toi ! Je n'ai pas toute la soirée !

_- Serpent_, tu…! cria Hermione sans réfléchir en se plaquant immédiatement les mains sur la bouche sachant que le premier mot qu'elle avait dit serait son mot de passe alors qu'il visait seulement à insulter le tableau.

- Sympathique, grogna l'autre dédaigneusement. Rentre, sorcière stupide.

- La ferme ! vieille femme !

Hermione n'entendit pas le crie courroucé du tableau car elle s'était dépêchée d'entrer. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune des préfets et fut surprise de constater que la couleur principal n'était ni le vert, ni le rouge, mais bel et bien le bleu. Le bleu était pourtant la couleur de Serdaigle…Peu importe, se dit-elle finalement. Elle remarqua alors deux escaliers. L'un bifurquant à droite vers une porte rouge – sans aucun doute la sienne – et l'autre à gauche, vert une porte entièrement verte. Hermione siffla en pensant que le vert était d'un total mauvais goût puis elle pénétra dans sa chambre tout en remarquant la salle de bain entre les deux chambres. Elle constata que sa valise avait été déposée devant son lit et que Pattenrond dormait paisiblement sur son oreiller. Elle sortit sa baguette en souriant tendrement et le fit léviter jusqu'à son panier. Son chat ne manquait jamais de lui voler son lit soit disant plus confortable que le superbe palace en coussin qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël et Hermione trouvait cela insupportable de sa part. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle se mit en pyjama puis se mettant sous les draps protecteurs en soie rouge, elle ferma les yeux, sombrant rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le réveil fut plus brutal qu'elle l'aurait cru. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était trois heure du matin et ensuite parce que ça n'était pas Malefoy qui avait fait ce bruit puisqu'elle l'avait vaguement entendu rentrer peu après lui juste avant de sombrer. Elle se saisit de sa baguette, sentant la sueur glacée lui couler dans le dos. Si c'était un ennemi, elle ne pourrait pas le tuer. Elle en était incapable. Elle ouvrit silencieusement sa porte et pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus. Il était de dos et semblait fouiller…dans le son sac ! Pourquoi l'avait-elle stupidement laissé là !

- Stupéfix ! hurla-t-elle folle de rage qu'on touche à ses affaires.

L'inconnu tomba en avant, surpris par le sort et Hermione alluma rapidement la lumière. Elle remarqua la porte verte s'ouvrir violemment et remarqua le visage de Malefoy, furieux d'avoir été réveillé. Elle l'ignora cependant, trop occupée à vérifier que l'autre n'ai rien pris. Elle se morigéna silencieusement. Quelle imbécile ! Faillir se faire avoir comme ça c'était une erreur de débutant ! Elle sentit alors une poigne lui saisir l'épaule et elle croisa les yeux en colères du Serpentard.

- C'est quoi ce bordel Granger ! siffla-t-il en pointant l'individu immobile sur le sol.

- Je l'ignore ! chuchota-t-elle furieusement en fronçant les sourcils, énervée en partie parce qu'elle avait eu peur.

- Et tu n'as même pas vérifié son identité ! lâcha-t-il consterné en chuchotant à son tour. Et si c'est un mangemort ? On devra le tuer !

Hermione vit alors le corps prendre une teinte bleuâtre et elle sut immédiatement que ça n'était pas un adepte du mage noir qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Une seule créature avait la peau qui virait au bleu lorsqu'elle était terrifiée : une vélane. Elle s'approcha alors de la voleuse, lui arracha sa cagoule laissant une cascade de cheveux blonds tomber sur ses épaules. L'autre lui jeta un regard rempli d'acrimonie. Hermione annula son maléfice mais elle attacha tout de même la vélane à l'aide d'un sort afin qu'elle sache pourquoi elle était ici. La vélane semblait très jeune et ce fut pourtant un regard froid qu'elle posa sur les deux élèves de Poudlard. Malefoy jeta un regard étonné à Hermione puis retourna la tête vers la vélane.

- Que fais-tu ici ! s'écria alors Hermione.

- Je suis venue récupérer ce que tu dois !

- Je ne dois rien du tout ! s'énerva la brunette. J'ai déjà donné la dernière fois !

- Mais pourtant on m'a assuré que…, murmura la vélane, déstabilisée.

- Eh bien non !

- Je…Je suis navrée Hermione Granger…

- Pas autant que moi…

- Co…Comment me faire…pardonner ?

- Ne reviens plus jamais ici. Ni toi, ni l'une de tes sœurs chéries, cracha Hermione. Et dit lui que si je revois l'une d'entre vous ici, la prochaine fois je me déplace !

- Ce sera fait…

Hermione libéra la créature magique qui s'évapora alors en une fumée blanche assez étrange. Hermione soupira. Non seulement c'était le milieu de la nuit mais en plus elle était à présent épiée par les vélanes. Elle savait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces dangereuses beautés. Incapables de tenir une parole ! Elle se retourna alors vers Malefoy qu'elle avait totalement oublié. Celui-ci avait un sourire narquois coincé sur le visage qu'Hermione n'aimait pas du tout et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, elle s'enfuit vers sa chambre en courant. Il la rattrapa cependant aisément par le poignet et la Griffondors eu un peu mal sous la poigne du jeune homme.

- On a ses petits secrets Granger ? grinça-t-il.

- On est plus une fouine peureuse et lâche Malefoy ? rétorqua-t-elle sans le regarder, sachant d'emblée qu'elle n'aurait pas dût dire ça vu qu'elle en avait un peu peur de lui lorsque ses amis n'étaient pas là.

- Pourtant, le regard terrifié que tu affichais en deuxième année lorsque je t'ai insultée directement n'était pas loin de celui que j'affichais l'année dernière.

Il la lâcha brutalement et Hermione soupira de soulagement. Peut-être bien que Malefoy s'était calmé en fin de compte, puisqu'il ne lui avait rien fait. Elle le vit se stopper devant sa porte, se retourner vers elle et lui lancer un regard noir digne d'un membre de sa famille. Il resta quelques secondes à la regarder, blasée, puis lâcha finalement :

- J'ai changé. Que tu le crois ou non.

Puis il claqua violemment sa porte et Hermione ne le vit plus, trop surprise pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attitude de son colocataire. Les six dernières années, il avait tout fait pour qu'on le déteste, la sixième année il ressemblait à un pauvre rongeur effrayé par son prédateur et là, il se justifiait calmement devant elle et sans détourner le regard ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tenait-il à se justifier ? C'était du jamais vu chez lui ça ! D'habitude il se fichait d'agir comme bon lui semblait du moment qu'il pouvait satisfaire sa petite personne ! Et maintenant, le voilà qui…Hermione était totalement sur le carreau pour le coup. Elle rentra dans sa chambre quelque peu pensive de son attitude puis finalement décida de ne pas faire attention. Sans qu'elle le sache, le Serpentard avait cependant piqué sa curiosité. Elle voulait en savoir plus et mademoiselle l'éternelle curieuse était bien décidée à savoir ce qui se cachait sous la croute pourrie de Malefoy. Dès demain, elle se mettrait à faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : fouiner. En s'allongeant, elle remarqua que Pattenrond l'avait rejoint pendant la nuit et qu'il avait de nouveau volé son oreille. Elle posa la tête entre ses pattes et ferma les yeux, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentait l'amusement poindre le bout de son nez, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal étant donné la situation de guerre dans laquelle son peuple se trouvait actuellement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors, un gros remerciement à tout ceux qui sont venus lire cette fanfiction et un énorme merci aussi à Laurelinn pour avoir laissée un commentaire. Pour te répondre, je te remercie de tes compliments et j'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre aussi ! N'hésite pas à donner ton avis de nouvelles fois ! Bisous et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Les personnages qui appartiennent à Harry potter sont tous les élèves de Poudlard. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est à moi et les personnages vélanes aussi. Pour le reste, si j'en ai oublié, faites moi signe !<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Puis soudain, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Plus ça allait, plus Granger était bizarre. Mais c'était surtout lui qui devenait bizarre. Alors qu'auparavant il lui aurait hurlé dessus et l'aurait traité pire qu'un chien, il s'était simplement contenté de ne pas faire de remarques à son ancienne ennemie. Il secoua la tête. Avoir des contacts avec cette famille de traitres à leur sang étaient en train de le faire régresser à son caractère de poule mouillée…Ou peut-être pas finalement. Peut-être avait-il finalement muri ? En tout cas, il n'avait certainement pas Muri du côté d'énerver Granger, car même si il n'avait rien dit hier, il comptait bien se rattraper aujourd'hui. Lorsque ses petites pommettes se rehaussaient, que ses sourcils se fronçaient et qu'elle se mettait à hurler, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui en un sens était plutôt dramatique. Il repoussa brusquement les draps verts de son lit et se leva en s'étirant. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux lui rappelaient à quel point il avait mal dormi récemment et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, sa nuit avait été, pour la première fois depuis des mois, complète. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais peut-être que le grand château représentait pour lui un endroit où se réfugier et où il se sentait surtout en sécurité. Il sortit de sa chambre toujours en caleçon, ignorant la mine rougissante de Granger qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. Il émit un léger petit rire et pris son temps pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Cette fille le faisait rire. D'un rire amer certes, car il savait pertinemment que c'était uniquement sa plastique parfaite qui avait été la cause de la rougeur de son visage, mais c'était déjà une bien grande chose de faire rire le prince des Serpentard. Alors qu'il se douchait, il pensa au moyen le plus simple de s'améliorer en sortilèges et son cerveau fila directement vers Potter. Drago était probablement meilleur que lui en ce qui concernait les sorts, cependant le survivant connaissait beaucoup plus de sortilèges que lui, notamment celui pour se protéger des détraqueurs. Ça lui arrachait le cerveau de penser cela, mais oui aujourd'hui, lui Drago Malefoy, aurait besoin de l'aide de Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Il siffla mécontent, en particuliers en pensant à ce que pourrait avoir comme conséquences un refus de Potter à son encontre. Ce furent des petits coups répétés sur la porte qui le sortirent de sa rêverie. Les petits coups qui d'ailleurs devenaient de plus en plus violents. Drago ouvrit la porte violemment et découvrit Granger, les cheveux en bataille et le poing en l'air. Il la foudroya du regard pour oser l'ennuyer dès le matin et il surprit quelque chose dans les yeux de la Griffondors : de la peur. Ainsi, la mademoiselle je-sais-tout, la lionne la plus courageuse de toutes les maisons, la meilleure amie de Potter, était inquiétée par lui. Il rit intérieurement. Ça en faisait déjà une sur toi. Drago comptait bien restaurer le respect durement acquis jusqu'à maintenant et si ça commençait par Granger c'était un excellent début. Minaudant, il lui ouvrit la porte avec un visage faussement galant puis se dirigea vers chambre.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement pour le prince blond et il fut très heureux de constater que les gens avaient toujours autant peur de lui. Il fut encore plus ravi en se rendant compte que son changement de comportement, c'est-à-dire froid et distant, semblait encore plus effrayer les autres que son petit numéro d'arrogant et fils à papa. La cause ne lui était d'ailleurs pas inconnue. Tout ce qui était différent faisait peur aux gens et plus particulièrement les changements soudains de comportement. En devenant calme et aussi froid qu'un glaçon et en oubliant ses colères destructrices, Drago faisait facilement croire aux autres que son calme apparent cachait un être mauvais et extrêmement dangereux. Bon certes, ils n'étaient pas loin de la vérité en ce qui concernait sa dangerosité, cependant, Drago n'était en définitive pas si mauvais. Si il agissait dans ses intérêts en ayant rejoint l'ordre du phénix, ses idées rejoignaient tout de même beaucoup celles qu'avait Dumbledore. Il eut d'ailleurs un pincement au corps en pensant au vieil homme. Il était le premier à avoir cru en lui et le jeune homme lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Soudain, il percuta quelqu'un, se rendant rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait de Blaise.

- Eh ben Drago, souffla celui-ci, tu fais peur comme ça t'es au courant ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Ben…Comme ça avec yeux qui fixe un point invisible avec sombritude ! expliqua Blaise en caricaturant Drago.

- …Sombritude ?

- Exactement !

- Tu sais que ça n'existes pas rassure moi…, se moqua le blond.

- Je sais aussi que ce soir t'es en retenue, ah ah ah !

- Oui bon ça va…

- Dès la première semaine de cours, tu te dépasses Drago tout de même, se moqua clairement son ami.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, railla le blond en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête et en tournant les talons.

Blaise le suivit tout en se massant le crâne. Tout en marchant, celui-ci remarqua que le prince des Serpentard avait décidément bien changé. Et cet air calme n'en était que plus effrayant. Blaise connaissait assez bien Drago pour savoir que ce changement de personnalité n'était dût qu'à une seule personne : son père. Il savait très bien comment Drago se faisait corriger et il avait aussi appris ce qui se passait au manoir Malefoy avait les autres mangemorts. Blaise soupira. Il aurait volontiers aidé Drago mais ses parents ne lui aurait pas pardonné et puis…Il avait ses propres problèmes en ce moment et ne pouvait se permettre de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Cependant, il percuta violemment Drago ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il se massa le nez et fut surpris de voir que son ami fixait quelque chose par terre. Enfin en réalité, ça n'était pas n'importe quoi, c'était le chat noir du train. Celui-ci se dirigea vers eux, un air mauvais collé sur le visage et alors que le blond penchait la main vers lui pour le caresser, le chat le mordit violemment, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Blaise sortit sa baguette près à punir l'impertinente mais il s'arrêta sur un geste de Drago. Celui-ci regardait le chat tourner au recoin d'un couloir avec une mine surprise mais surtout particulièrement furieuse. L'ancien Malefoy était en train de ressortir et il ne mit pas longtemps à le prouver à Blaise.

- Nan mais c'est quoi ce chat ! cria-t-il furieux. Un coup c'est blanc et un coup c'est noir !

- Euh…

- Mais tu l'as vu ! Cette ingrate s'est jetée sur ma main comme un vulgaire bout de viande ! Je te jure que si je la retrouve elle devra s'expliquer !

- Eh bien…

- Oh non Blaise, ce n'est pas la peine de la défendre, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait !

- Mais je…

- Elle va me le payer cette foutu animagus de Serdaigle ! C'est moi qui te le dis !

Drago reprit alors sa marche et Blaise lui emboita le pas. Un large sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres que son ami pris pour une moquerie et agrémenta d'un « quoi ? » furieux. En réalité, Blaise Zabini était heureux de retrouver son vieil ami. Le mutisme dans lequel celui-ci se fondait était effrayant et ne laissait surtout pas percer ses sentiments. Blaise ignorait totalement qui était cette fille transformée en chat mais il lui était reconnaissant. Elle venait à elle seule de percer la carapace de Drago et ça n'était pas une chose simple. Pas du tout.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione rentra dans la grande salle, une colère évidente déformant ses traits. Ce fut sous les yeux ébahis de Ron et Harry qu'elle s'assit, faisant claquer ses livres à côté d'elle et se mettant à manger. Ron, terrifié par le caractère coléreux de son ami, ne se risqua pas à la contrarier d'avantage avec une blague douteuse. Ginny n'était pas là, ce fut donc Harry le préposa aux questions.

- Que se passe-t-il mione ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Deux choses : une vélane est entrée dans ma chambre hier et Drago Malefoy est définitivement insupportable !

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'opinion sur lui, susurra Ron. Celui-ci se tut immédiatement devant le regard noir de son amie.

- Bien j'ai changé d'avis ! Il est détestable et…et…arrogant au possible !

- Calme toi mione, souffla Harry. Que voulait la vélane ?

- Eh bien…, elle s'approcha du visage de ses amis et chuchota, c'est à propos de vous savez quoi.

- Quoi ? s'écria brusquement Harry, tu l'as finalement fait !

- Chut ! Et oui je l'ai fait Harry et même si je sais que toi et Ron désapprouvez, c'est pour tout le monde que je l'ai fait.

- Mais mione, murmura Ron, c'est dangereux ce que tu as fait…

- Qu'importe, si ça peut nous permettre d'être sauvés.

- Hermione, dit alors Harry d'une voix triste, je suis honoré que tu aies fait ça pour moi mais…te savoir en danger ça me…

- Harry ! le coupa-t-elle en chuchotant toujours, ça n'est pas seulement pour toi ou pour Ron que je l'ai fait ! C'est aussi pour ma famille, pour la vôtre et pour moi !

- Pour toi ?

- J'en ai assez de me sentir inutile et oui, dit-elle en voyant qu'ils ouvraient la bouche, même si j'ai de bonnes idées, c'est toujours moi qui est défendue. Je veux pouvoir aider les autres autant que vous deux.

- Tu crois ça pourras t'aider plus ? Demanda Harry. Tu es extrêmement intelligente Hermione, je pensais que ça suffirait…

- Harry, mon intelligence ne me sauvera pas si je suis capturée. Ma force magique en revanche pourra le faire.

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais à quel prix…

- Je préfère ça qu'être morte.

- Harry regarda sa plus chère amie et se fut une femme qui vit devant lui. Depuis qu'Hermione avait effacé les souvenirs de ses parents pour les rejoindre, elle semblait plus forte. Et il savait combien cette séparation avait dût coûter à la jeune fille. Il n'ignorait pas non plus qu'elle travaillait de plus en plus qu'auparavant et que son allure en pâtissait. En effet, les cheveux déjà en bataille de la jeune fille devenaient carrément indomptables avec le temps et le teint cireux de celle-ci n'arrangeait rien. Il aurait aimé que, malgré la guerre, Hermione soit comme les filles de son âge et qu'elle puisse se préoccuper un peu plus d'elle plutôt que d'eux. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était illusoire de penser de cette façon car il était impossible de ne pas penser à la possible domination de Voldemort. Lui-même ignorait ce qu'il fallait faire exactement mais la recherche des horcruxes occupait déjà tout son temps. Ils en avaient trouvés un de plus dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange durant les vacances et il savait qu'il reposait dans le sac sans fond d'Hermione, caché dans sa chambre.

- …Et elle cherchait la coupe !

- Quoi ? souffla-t-il sortant de ses pensées.

- J'ai dit, répéta la Griffondors, qu'hier, la vélane qui a fait irruption dans ma chambre recherchait la coupe qui est dans mon sac. Elle voulait la prendre !

- Ces créatures sont vraiment infâmes…, cracha Ron. Parfois ça me désole que ma belle-sœur le soit à moitié.

- Mais ne compares pas Fleur à ces ingrates, railla Hermione. J'ai déjà donné la compensation à Galathéa et celle que j'ai vu hier soir prétextait venir justement la récupérer.

- Penses-tu qu'elle agisse en dehors de la juridiction de sa reine ? demanda Harry.

- Je l'ignore, mais il faudra dorénavant se méfier. J'ai jeté un sort sur le sac et l'ai mis en lieu sûr. Maintenant Harry, il faut que tu me jette un sort…

- Lequel ?

- Le sortilège du secret. Pour que je ne puisse révéler ma cachette à personne.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il en sortant la baguette et en la pointant sur Hermione. Tu seras donc ton propre gardien du secret ?

- Oui.

- On y va…

- Prête !

_- Fidelitas_, chuchota Harry en pointant Hermione de sa baguette.

Une lumière bleutée jaillit de sa baguette et vint se fondre en Hermione. Celle-ci ne sentit absolument rien et déjà l'éclat se dissipait. Des regards curieux des autres tables convergèrent vers eux et elle remercia tout haut Harry d'avoir réparé cette quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir grâce au sortilège du « _reparo_ ». Apparemment, les autres furent crédules car ils avalèrent le mensonge avec facilité. En réalité, Hermione songea qu'ils se fichaient de ce qui se passait car ils ne pensaient qu'à la guerre qui grondait aux portes de l'école. Elle se rendit aussi compte qu'elle était calmée. Toute trace de Colère contre Malefoy s'était évanouie. Elle se rendit compte que la majorité des élèves arrivaient maintenant pour le repas du soir. Elle avait suffisamment mangé et laissa Harry et Ron discuter entre eux car ce soir elle devait faire des rondes et préférait travailler le plus possible. Elle croisa Ginny qui allait en sens inverse, l'étreignit pour lui dire bonjours puis après avoir papoté quelques instants avec la jeune fille, elle se rendit vers la salle commune des préfets. Arrivé devant le tableau avec les femmes, elle grogna son mot de passe et l'autre la laissa rentrer en la foudroyant du regard. Hermione soupira, ça commençait bien ! Elle fut surprise de voir Malefoy assit sur le canapé en train de soigner sa main. Elle s'approcha tranquillement et balança d'un air narquois :

- On s'est fait mal ?

- Un stupide chat m'a…, répondit-il inconsciemment. En se rendant compte de la personne à qui il parlait, il sourit méchamment. …m'a griffé. Il se trouve que ce chat est un animagus de Serdaigle et que je compte bien le retrouver.

- Le pauvre, dit Hermione en détournant les yeux, légèrement troublée par le Serpentard.

- Un problème Granger ?

- Pas le moindre Serpent.

- Oh quelle gentille attention !

- Tu…Tu es vraiment insupportable !

- Ah oui ? grinça-t-il en plantant ses iris gris dans ceux de sa vis-à-vis.

- Oui !

- Eh bien pas autant que toi miss-je-sais-tout.

- Tiens, ça n'est plus Sang-de-bourbe, monsieur le traitre ? dit-t-elle un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Ce fut cependant la surprise qui se peignit sur ses traits en se rendant compte du regard noir que lui lançait Malefoy.

- La ferme Granger, sinon il pourrait rapidement refaire surface.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, contra-t-elle rapidement pour masquer son trouble.

- Je ne suis pas un traitre, reprit-il pourtant d'une voix plus douce, se rendant compte qu'il n'aimait pas autant lui inspirer la peur à elle que ça.

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu appelles ça retourner sa veste ? Parce que c'est bien ce que tu as fait en ralliant les mangemorts non ?

- Et tu n'as pas imaginé que je n'avais peut-être pas le choix ? soupira-t-il. Fous-moi la paix Granger, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Hermione fut surprise. De nouveau, la douleur avait envahi les pupilles de Malefoy et cela la dérangeait. Oh, pas parce qu'elle éprouvait de la compassion pour lui mais surtout parce qu'elle ne supportait pas d'avoir quelqu'un qui allait mal auprès d'elle. Elle le vit se lever et partir dans sa chambre. Elle le vit s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se mit à parler de nouveau.

- Non. On doit aller faire les rondes.

- Ça sera sans moi…

- Mais… !

- Sans. Moi, cracha-t-il de dos en s'engouffrant dans sa chambre.

- Je le dirai au professeur ! lâcha-t-elle brusquement, surprise par son initiative. Bizarrement, elle pensa que s'il partait, tout serait fichu par terre pour ce qui était de contenter sa curiosité.

Elle ne le vit pas frapper dans la porte, cependant elle l'entendit et ce fut avec un mélange de peur et d'appréhension qu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir violemment pour laisser le Serpentard lui foncer dessus et la plaquer contre la pierre froide, la colère faisant désormais partie intégrante de son regard.

- Alors en plus d'être chiante tu es une balance ?

- Si…si tu ne viens pas…oui.

- Très bien.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle, un sourire pour la première fois amusé aux lèvres voyant qu'il capitulait.

- Ne crois pas que je fais ça par peur des représailles prévint-il furieux. Je le fais par devoir !

- Mais oui bien sûr…

Il haussa cependant les épaules et la lâcha pour sortir. Hermione se rendit alors compte que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait eu peur. Même très peur. Dans sa colère, Drago ressemblait énormément à Bellatrix et elle avait été terrifiée par l'image de la sorcière qui lui avait sauté au visage immédiatement après qu'elle ait croisé les yeux flamboyant de rage du jeune homme. Elle le suivit tout de même à travers les couloirs, réfléchissant. Elle se tenait à une petite distance du jeune homme et plus ça allait, plus celui-ci l'étonnait. Soudain, mue par un courage qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas en la présence du jeune homme, elle accéléra et lui barra le passage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? grogna-t-il en tentant de la contourner.

- Toi qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lança-t-elle. Hier tu te justifies, aujourd'hui tu es effrayant et en colère, je ne te suis plus !

- Tu n'as pas à me suivre de toute manière…

- Alors pourquoi avoir pris la peine de me dire que tu as changé ?

- Parce que…je ne sais pas !

- Je suis sûre que tu le sais mais que tu ne veux rien dire.

- Et quand bien même ! s'écria-t-il, je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça te regarde Granger ! On est ennemis tu te rappelles ?

- Chut vous deux ! intervint alors un tableau. J'aimerai dormir !

Cela mis fin à la discussion au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione qui recommença à le suivre, mais cette fois à la même hauteur. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Elle le sentit soupirer d'exaspération signe qu'il allait faire quelques choses qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle à son grand étonnement et lui adressa de nouveau la parole en murmurant.

- Ecoutes, je comptais demander à Potter, mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça sera moins suspect avec toi.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda la brunette en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

- Toi ?

- Ne commences pas avec cet air mesquin Granger. Ça me coûte de te demander ça mais j'aimerai que tu m'apprennes le sortilège du patronus.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que si ils découvrent mon identité « là-bas » - et Hermione savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence – ils m'enverront les détraqueurs. Or, ils sont persuadés que je ne sais pas me défendre face à eux. Je pourrais me défendre si tu me l'apprends !

- Tu veux dire que ça te sauverai la vie en cas d'attaque ?

- Disons plutôt si je suis découvert. Ils ne se déplaceront pour moi que si ils pensent que je suis encore en vie et c'est pourquoi ils m'envoient les détraqueurs avant…

- …parce qu'ils sont persuadés que tu ne sais pas te défendre face à eux, compléta Hermione.

- Bravo Granger, la taquina-t-il, tu apprends vite !

- Ça n'est pas comme ça que tu auras mon aide, railla-t-elle.

- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échanges ?

- Pardon ?

- Si tu m'apprends ça, je t'apprendrais à te servir d'un balai ça te va ?

- Ben…

- Tu es nulle en vol Granger…

- Oui bon ça va ! fulmina-t-elle.

- C'est un oui ? dit-il en souriant.

- Mais je te préviens que si tu es trop désagréable j'arrête tout de suite ! prévins-t-elle.

- Si tu ne joues pas à « miss-je-sais-tout » il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire…

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce crétin ! Enfin, c'était un échange de procédés équivalent alors elle ne pouvait se plaindre. Et puis il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle avait toujours voulu apprendre à se servir d'un balai. Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy pris un embranchement différent du sien et elle continua la ronde seule. Marcher dans le noir ne la rassurai pas, cependant, elle se posait de plus en plus de questions sur son colocataire. Ses changements d'attitude la rendait folle et elle ne pouvait supporte cet air laconique qu'il affichait pour la faire enrager. Et il y avait aussi ces yeux noirs si profonds qu'ils la terrifiaient. Elle frissonna. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à cela maintenant. Elle tourna les yeux de part et d'autre du couloir et vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas épiée, elle tendit les mains vers l'extérieur. Elle se mit à alors à briller d'une lumière bleue pâle. Cela faisait du bien. C'était détendant même. Elle entendit un bruit de pas et la lumière disparue brusquement. Elle fut heureuse de voir Luna s'approcha d'elle. Hermione la regarda en souriant et en lui faisant un signe de la main que lui rendit la jeune fille. Luna avait un air dans la lune qu'Hermione enviait très souvent. Elle, était beaucoup trop réfléchie et trop rationnelle. Luna réussissait à s'évader dans l'imaginaire et c'était une chose qu'Hermione aurait elle aussi voulu s'avoir faire. La réalité lui paraissait beaucoup trop cruelle et triste en ce moment et la solitude l'écrasait plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Elle sentit alors Luna lui presser gentiment le bras. La blondinette était capable d'une empathie qui surprenait très souvent Hermione. Elle lui sourit de nouveau et les deux jeunes filles reprirent leur ronde dans le château.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Malefoy, je t'ai dit d'avoir des pensées heureuses ! Pas de te faire laminer par l'épouvantard !

- La ferme Granger. Ça n'est pas si facile…

- Encore une fois !

Drago regarda la jeune fille ouvrir une nouvelle fois l'énorme malle où se cachait la bestiole source de ses peurs. Soudain, alors que son esprit était concentré à visualiser un épouvantard, il pensa à l'objet réel de sa peur et la créature changea d'apparence. Erreur totale de sa part.

- Ne regardes pas Granger ! hurla-t-il alors.

- Que…hoqueta-t-elle en voyant se dresser devant-elle le mage noir en personne.

- Alors Drago…souffla la chose. Tu pourrais me trahir facilement n'est-ce pas ?

- Rid…

- Mais tu sais Drago, le coupa la créature, ta mère subira les conséquences de tes actes si tu oses me trahir…

_- Ridiculus_ !

L'épouvantard devint alors un mixe de Voldemort et d'un scroute-à-pétard totalement hilarant. Drago le fit rentrer dans le coffre avec brusquerie et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui et se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Elle avait eu très peur et ça se voyait. Elle tremblait et une sueur froide dégringolait sur sa joue…Ou peut-être était-ce une larme ?

- Que…qu'est-ce que s'était ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à maitriser mes pensées, souffla-t-il.

- Ainsi, tu en as peur ?

- Ce n'est pas réellement que j'ai peur de lui, expliqua Drago pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas puisqu'il ne devait rien à Granger, c'est ce qu'il pourrait faire qui m'effraie. Ce qu'il pourrait faire aux « autres »…

- On reprend ! dit-elle alors en se relevant. Il ne faut pas se laisser dominer par la peur !

- Pour une fois Granger, tu as raison. Allez, on reprend et cette fois je me contrôlerai mieux que ça.

Et l'apprentissage repris pendant deux heures. A chaque fois, l'épouvantard sortait du coffre et à chaque fois, Drago n'arrivait pas à riposter. Ses pensées heureuses n'étaient pas assez fortes. Granger le prévint que c'était le dernier essai car elle fatiguait. Drago lui demanda quelques instants. Il cherchait des pensées heureuses. Pendant ce temps de son côté, Hermione s'impatientait de plus en plus. Il était déjà minuit et ça n'était pas que la présence de Malefoy soit insupportable, mais elle en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre debout pendant que lui tentait de se battre contre sa peau. Elle eut soudain une idée. Elle s'approcha tranquillement de Malefoy un petit sourire aux lèvres et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Il réfléchissait et ne la vit donc pas arriver. Il releva la tête alors qu'elle se trouvait assez près de lui.

- Malefoy, pense à ta mère.

- Granger…J'ai dit que…

- Sérieusement, le coupa-t-elle. Visualise-la. C'est bon ? Maintenant, imagine-toi avec elle.

- Ça y est.

- Alors c'est parti !

Hermione fit un signe avec sa baguette et le coffre s'ouvrit de nouveau. Elle se plaça derrière Drago pour que l'épouvantard traite sa peur à lui et lorsque le détraqueurs apparut, elle le laissa faire. Drago pendant ce temps, tentait d'avoir des pensées heureuses. L'épouvantard fonçait sur lui quand il vit enfin le bout du tunnel. L'image de sa mère et de ses cheveux d'or explosa devant ses yeux. Il sentit une joie immense envahir son cœur à l'idée qu'il la reverrait bientôt. Et puis une joie plus incertaine vint rejoindre la première : son intégration à l'ordre du phénix. Drago n'en était pas sûr mais il était heureux d'y être intégré. Il s'y ferait des amis qu'il garderait très longtemps. Son souvenir heureux fut donc son tout premier repas à la table de l'ordre. Il visualisa Ron Weasley vomir ses limaces, Potter en train de regarder Ginny Weasley avec Tendresse pendant que Molly hurlait sur son plus jeune fils. Il visualisa également les deux jumeaux rire aux éclats et finalement le sourire d'Hermione. Un sourire resplendissant. Il ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux, le détraqueurs était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il cria alors un « Espero patronum » assourdissant. Il ressentit un intense soulagement, comme si tous les malheurs qui l'accablaient s'étaient évaporés. Une forme argentée jaillit de sa baguette et se jeta sur la créature. Drago pu constater que son patronus avait la forme d'un guépard. Il en fut estomaqué. Le félin fondit sur sa proie et le projeta violemment dans le coffre sous les regards effarés de Drago et de son homologue féminin, Hermione. La forme argentée revint vers Drago et celui-ci ressentit un sentiment étrange en voyant les deux larmes noires semblant couler des yeux de l'animal mais qui était en réalité sa fourrure. Puis le patronus explosa en milliers de poussières et disparut comme il était apparu. Drago sentit alors un intense soulagement venir étreindre son cœur et il comprit ce qu'était le sentiment qu'il venait de ressentir : l'apaisement. Et tout ça, il devait le reconnaitre, c'était grâce à Granger, son ennemie de toujours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse au reviews : **

**MissZadig : **_Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire ! Et la suite arrive bientôt mais je préfère laisser un peu de temps entre chaque publications pour laisser du suspens XD prend ton mal en patience et à la prochaine fois ! =)_

**Plume d'Ivoire : **_Salut à toi aussi =) Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ton commentaire et je tiens aussi à te rassurer : étant moi aussi friande de Drago/Hermione, je déteste quand Drago devient tout mielleux juste après être amoureux. Donc rassure-toi : il n'est pas près de changer ! Même après s'être rendu compte que, eh oui, notre jolie sorcière faisait battre son cœur ! En ce qui concerne les paragraphes, je vais suivre ton conseil en tentant sur le chapitre 4 et je verrai ce que vous en pensez, vous les lecteurs. Si c'est mieux je laisse, sinon je changerai ! Merci de ta remarque en tout cas ^^ …Tu ne peux pas savoir comme le fait que tu ne saches pas qui est le chat me ravit ! Ah ah ! Mais je ne dis rien x) la suite est là, quand aux prochains chapitre, ils sont déjà prêt et c'est dans un but purement sadique que je vous fais attendre, ah ah ah ah ah ! Allez bisous ! Et à la prochaine ! _

**emmatom06 : **_Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^^ ça me fait très plaisir et j'espères te revoir pour la suite ! Bisous ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Merci également à toutes les personnes qui viennent lire ma fanfiction. C'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous et de vous emporter dans ma petite imagination comme j'aime tant le faire. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et pour les découvreurs, n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser votre avis : c'est important ! <strong>

**Gros bisous à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer : Les personnages qui appartiennent à Harry potter sont tous les élèves de Poudlard. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est à moi et les personnages vélanes aussi. Pour le reste, si j'en ai oublié, faites moi signe !<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Hermione regarda avec appréhension le balai que tenais Drago Malefoy dans sa main droite. C'était un nimbus 2000. Un vieux modèle mais très bon pour les débutants. Elle expira. Elle avait un peu peur. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Pire, si elle tombait ? Elle fut soulagée de constater que Malefoy avait aussi un balai. Bon d'accord, le sien ressemblait à un énorme pinceau et était argenté, un nimbus 2001 en somme, mais c'était du pareil au même de toute façon ! Elle enfourcha l'instrument de vol avec inquiétude et son professeur lui fit un signe de tête. Les bases tout d'abord : se tenir sur un balai. Hermione frappa doucement sur le sol et s'éleva à un mètre du sol. Elle tint bon quelques instants, se balança à droite, puis à gauche, ne tomba pas. Mais c'était sans compter sa maladresse. Elle tomba sur le côté et s'écrasa sur le sol, le balai à côté d'elle. Elle entendit un rire amusé et releva la tête vers le Serpentard. Une colère sourde se mit à luire dans ses prunelles mais aussi une intense honte. En sa qualité de première de l'école, elle ne pouvait pas rater un vol en balai !

C'était inconcevable ! Elle se releva alors, la colère lui faisant oublier toute prudence et elle frappa fortement du pied sur le sol, s'élevant cette fois ci à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. De là-haut, elle pouvait tout voir. Les tours du château, les drapeaux secoués par le vent, le lac noir d'où sortait de temps à autre la tête d'une sirène, le saule cogneur. Elle fit une grimace amère en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé en troisième année. Une cicatrice à l'arcade lui rappelait tous les jours la violence de l'arbre et la prudence qu'il fallait avoir en l'approchant. Mais elle fut totalement émerveillée par la vue que lui offrait l'altitude. Les montagnes majestueuses, les nuages, le château surtout était magnifique. C'était la fin de la journée et les deux préfets avaient finis leurs rondes pour commencer les cours de vol d'Hermione. Malefoy la rejoignit sans difficultés et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il lui offrit un sourire sincère. Il était content d'elle. Hermione fit un sourire amusé et elle fonça vers l'aile ouest du château.

Elle voulait semer le Serpentard. Celui-ci la talonnait mais elle fit preuve d'une brutale aisance qui lui permit d'échapper au jeune homme. Ils volèrent quelques instants au-dessus du château puis rejoignirent la forêt interdite. Tandis qu'ils volaient, Hermione pu observer avec émerveillement une procession de centaures. Elle vit un petit avec sa mère marcher côté à côté puis se mettre à galoper joyeusement. Ces créatures avaient toujours émerveillées Hermione car elles avaient la force d'un animal, la sagesse d'un être humain mais aussi leur folie meurtrière. C'était des êtres complexes ayant une part d'homme profondément ancrée en eux. Un centaure avait cela de différent qu'ils étaient tous extrêmement orgueilleux et avait un code de respect bien précis. Tout comme avec les hippogriffes, être malpoli avec un centaure était sans doute la dernière chose que vous pourriez faire avant de mourir immédiatement ou du moins, vous faire salement écraser le visage. D'ailleurs c'était bien simple, les centaures n'aimaient ni les moldus, ni les sorciers. Hermione les dépassa rapidement puis virant à droite, elle se dirigea vers le lac. Prise d'une impulsion soudain, elle pencha le bras vers l'eau et sentit le liquide glacé lui caresser la peau. Elle frissonna et un large sourire vint se peindre sur son visage. Elle remonta en hauteur et regarda la vue qui s'offrait désormais à elle.

Le soleil couchant mourrait tranquillement dans les vastes collines et brûlait de son éclat rougeâtre tout ce qui se trouvait sur le passage de ses derniers rayons. Hermione fut tellement époustouflée par la vue qu'elle ne vit pas l'oiseau lui foncer dessus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la percuta de plein fouet qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre sa concentration au prix de la beauté. Ce qui devait arriver arriva donc : elle chuta. Et en hurlant de surcroit. Parce qu'une chute de trente mètre n'est jamais agréable comme tout le monde le sait ! Elle voyait le lac se rapprocher centimètres par centimètres et elle se maudit d'être aussi peu réactive. Elle fut soudain happée en pleine chute par le balai de Malefoy. Celui-ci la fit léviter tranquillement jusqu'à lui et la fit asseoir à l'arrière de son balai.

- Deuxième leçon Granger : ne perd jamais de vue tous les obstacles ou inconvénients que tu peux rencontrer en vol, ça t'évitera une chute.

- Ou…oui, souffla-t-elle encore un peu choquée.

- Cependant…, continua-t-il, c'était très bon pour un premier essai. Ta réputation de miss-parfaite n'est pas remise en doute.

Hermione afficha un air stupéfait en voyant les coins de la bouche du prince des Serpentard s'étirer. Elle rougit malgré elle sous le compliment et lui mit une tape dans l'épaule comme si le « miss-parfaite » lui déplaisait. Malefoy volait tranquillement et pour ne pas tomber, Hermione dût se rendre à l'évidence, il fallait qu'elle le touche. Elle expira un grand coup et passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Celui-ci émit un petit rire amusé tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son dos.

- Alors Granger ? ça fait quoi de toucher l'homme le plus magnifique de Poudlard ?

- Oh la ferme…, railla-t-elle en écartant son corps de celui du jeune homme.

- Je sais que ma grâce et ma magnificence naturelle t'éblouissent un peu mais tout de même, quelle manque de politesse vous avez-vous les moldus ! se désola-t-il faussement.

- Hé ! Ne commences pas ou sinon je parle de ta chère famille et de ses superbes relations avec un certain mage noir !

- Saleté de Griffondors !

- Eh oui !

Un silence s'instaura alors et à la grande surprise de chacun, il ne fut pas désagréable. Hermione pensa un instant que Malefoy avait peut-être réellement changé et qu'il n'était plus celui qui terrorisait les élèves comme avant. Elle se demanda même si elle pourrait créer une relation amicale avec ce garçon impétueux et arrogant. Elle sourit. Non, il n'était plus ce gosse de riche mal éduqué et pourri gâté par sa famille. C'était un nouveau Malefoy qui avait vu le jour et elle ignorait pourquoi mais sa transformation n'était pas mauvaise. Elle le préférait nettement comme ça. Cependant, son changement avait aussi des aspects négatifs.

Notamment cette douleur sourde et froide qui lui brûlait les os et aussi cette haine qu'il pouvait faire véhiculer dans son regard et qui lui faisait peur. Elle ne connaissait que partiellement le Serpentard et elle ignorait si ce regard était réel mais elle était parfaitement consciente que si il se laissait glisser sur cette pente-là, alors il ne serait plus jamais possible de le sauver et il sombrerait dans la noirceur, tout comme son père. Il perdrait son regard amusé et serait de tout autre sentiment que la froideur. Hermione avait déjà vu des hommes ou des femmes dans le monde moldu, complètement dépourvus de sentiments. Ils étaient appelés des sociopathes et Hermione n'était pas sans ignorer qu'un homme qui ne ressent rien est beaucoup plus dangereux que n'importe quel autre individu. Un sociopathe n'avait pas de barrière comme la protection d'un être cher ou encore la vengeance.

Il ne cherchait ni le soulagement ni l'apaisement mais simplement la réalisation de ses objectifs. On ne pouvait pas le faire chanter ou encore moins l'inquiéter. Il ne connaissait pas l'amour ou la haine et encore moins la culpabilité. La vengeance n'habitait jamais un sociopathe. La chose qui le rendait extrêmement dangereux, c'était cette disparition de la peur de mourir et cette capacité totalement présente qui le poussait à enfreindre toutes les règles sociales établies. Il pouvait torturer une personne sans ressentir une once de remord à son encontre et pire, il pouvait tuer de sang-froid sa victime. Et surtout, ce qui le rendait particulièrement dangereux : il n'avait pas peur de souffrir. D'ailleurs il ne ressentait pas la souffrance, aussi bien physique que mentale. Il était inarrêtable.

- Malefoy, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez toi ?

- Granger, sérieusement, pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?

- Tu me reproches de m'intéresser à toi ?

- Non, répondit-il posément, seulement je m'interroge. Tes amis me détestent, toi aussi d'ailleurs…Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est juste que…Quand quelqu'un souffre je ne peux pas l'ignorer…

- Alors si tout allait bien tu te ficherais de mon sort ? lâcha-t-il amer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, railla la jeune fille. Tu m'intrigues. Ton comportement est différent des autres années, tu es presque…sympathique.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

- Prend le comme tu veux, en tout cas, je te crois maintenant… quand tu m'as dit que tu avais changé. C'est une transformation totale que tout le monde a pu remarquer.

- Il y a une seule chose qui est restée la même en réalité, soupira-t-il.

- Laquelle ?

- J'aime toujours autant te mettre en pétard ainsi que Potty et Weas-pas-net.

- Je me demande si je ne préférai pas Weas-moche en définitive…, remarqua la brunette.

- Enfin bref, quel est cet intérêt soudain pour moi ?

- Je l'ignore…mais je veux savoir de quoi il retourne !

- Granger, où sont tes parents ?

- Que…, hoqueta-t-elle, surprise par cette question. De quel droit te permets-tu de poser cette question au juste ?

- Du même droit que tu permets de me questionner sur moi Granger, remarqua le Serpentard. Avec toi, c'est toujours pareil, ça ne va que dans un sens, mais la vie ce n'est pas comme ça. Si tu crois que je vais te confier tous mes petits secrets alors qu'on est ennemis sans attendre que tu te confies toi aussi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

- Et si j'ai des secrets que je ne veux révéler à personne ?

- Tes parents n'en font pas partie.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? souffla-t-elle alors qu'ils survolaient de nouveau la forêt interdite.

- Parce que tes amis sont au courant. Notre jardin secret au contraire n'appartient qu'à nous.

- Tu sais Malefoy, t'entendre parler avec ce ton calme et mature et vraiment super déstabilisant !

- Tu préfères que je redevienne le petit arrogant qui te traitait de sang-de-bourbe ? dit-il goguenard.

- …Non.

- Bien.

Hermione laissa de nouveau sa tête tomber sur le dos de son colocataire. Elle devait reconnaître une chose, elle pouvait se confier à lui sans soucis, il n'irait pas le colporter à n'importe qui. Parce qu'elle le tenait avec le fait qu'il lui donnait des cours particuliers à elle, la sang-de-bourbe. Elle soupira. Ce climat de paranoïa constante la fatiguait. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à son vis-à-vis. Elle se demanda si Drago…Non, Malefoy…enfin bref, si Drago ressentait la même chose qu'elle à cet instant. S'il se demandait lui aussi si une trêve pouvait s'instaurer entre eux. Possible. Ou pas.

- Ma mère est la captive de Voldemort…, lâcha-t-il finalement dans le silence.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Depuis la chute de mon père en réalité, expliqua Drago. Nous étions les plus respectés et mon père était craint mais lorsqu'il a échoué face à Potter, toi et Weasley, Voldemort n'a pas apprécié. Pas du tout même. L'année dernière, il m'a alors chargé de la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Seul Potter sait la vérité et pour le moment il ne l'a encore révélée à personne.

- Racontes moi, murmura la jeune femme.

- J'avais la baguette pointée sur lui mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux marron et moi j'étais incapable de lancer le sort. Je n'arrivais pas à…Et puis finalement, il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas destiné à cela. Que je devais lutter contre Voldemort et le bourrage de crâne que je subissais depuis l'enfance. Je lui ai dit de la fermer, bien que je n'en pensais pas un mot. Et puis Rogue et arrivé et tu connais la suite. La vérité c'est que durant notre sixième année, j'avais peur de mourir. Et puis me retrouver face à Dumbledore, face à cet homme que j'étais censé tué…Cela m'a changé. J'ai vu la vie sous un autre angle. Lui m'avais donné une chance de tout recommencer. Alors, lorsque ma mère a commencé à être maltraitée par les mangemorts parce qu'elle pâtissait de la perte de prestige de mon père, j'ai décidé de me battre.

- C'est très courageux…Un vrai Griffondors, souffla Hermione.

- Pas encore Granger ! dit Drago d'une voix amusée. Je ne suis pas prêt de vous rejoindre dans votre maison miteuse !

- Hé ! n'insulte pas ma maison !

- A toi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne vas pas respecter ton…

- Bon, bon d'accord ! coupa-t-elle.

- A toi de raconter.

Et Hermione lui parla de tout. De l'année dernière, où elle avait eu terriblement peur de Voldemort. De sa peur nouvelle en ce qui concernait Bellatrix Lestrange et de tous les cauchemars qui la hantait depuis la torture que lui avait fait subir la sorcière. De la cicatrice « sang-de-bourbe » qu'elle avait sur le bras. De ses yeux à lui, qui lorsqu'ils plongeaient dans les noirceurs de son âme lui rappelaient tant celle de la mangemorte. Du fait que c'était cela qui l'effrayait lorsqu'il était en colère. Elle lui parla aussi de ce qu'elle avait dût faire à ses parents en début d'année. Elle avait la gorge nouée et c'est d'une voix brisée qu'elle raconta comment elle était descendue dans leur salon et que en regardant leur dos, elle leur avait jeté le sort de faux souvenirs, leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient une autre famille, sans enfants, sans elle. Elle avait effacé son existence de leur mémoire et cela revenait en fait à les tuer d'une certaine manière.

Elle souffrait énormément de ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle lui dit que c'était le meilleur choix qu'elle avait fait. Ils étaient des moldus. Ils auraient été trop en danger en restant avec elle. Drago se posa doucement sur le sol. Hermione termina son histoire par le fait que la famille Weasley lui avait offert un nouveau foyer et elle s'y sentait chez elle mais que ça ne remplacerait jamais ses parents. Celui-ci la regarda alors pour la première fois. Cheveux en bataille, yeux chocolatés, taille moyenne et visage ovale. Hermione Granger n'était finalement pas si repoussante que ça à y regarder de plus près. Mais ce qui l'attirait le plus, c'était la souffrance qui perlait dans ses yeux. Cette souffrance qui était la sienne. Ce fut en silence qu'ils rejoignirent leurs appartements, soulagés d'avoir pu parler à quelqu'un, étonnés que ça ait été avec leur pire ennemi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il s'était passé plus de quatre semaines depuis le cours de Vol avec Granger et pourtant Drago y pensait encore. Ça l'avait remué beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer en fait. D'une part parce qu'il avait parlé à cette fille de secrets douloureux dont il n'avait même pas parlé avec Blaise, mais surtout parce qu'elle aussi lui avait fait des confidences. Et ces choses qu'elle lui avait dites l'avaient grandement perturbé. En particuliers sa ressemblance avec Bellatrix. Il détestait sa tante depuis qu'il l'avait surprise, enfant, à torturer un homme sang-de-bourbe.

Sa tante était ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler « une folle ». Et il se rappelait avoir eu peur d'elle à une époque. Ses cheveux bouclés d'un noir profond en bataille, sa robe noire trouée lui retombant sur les jambes telle une trainée de fumée et son teint blanc et cireux. Elle ressemblait aux sorcières effrayantes apparaissant dans les livres pour moldus. Et le pire dans ton cela, c'était peut-être qu'aujourd'hui on le comparait à l'objet de ses frayeurs enfantines. Granger lui avait très bien décrit ce regard rempli de haine qu'il lui accordait et qui la faisait se glacer sur place. Soudain, il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes et se plia légèrement sous la douleur. Il vit Pansy, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le regarder et lui dire silencieusement de se concentrer car le professeur allait se mettre à parler. Pendant que le professeur contre les forces du mal faisait une petite introduction sur son cours, Drago le détailla.

Des cheveux blancs, une barbe et une moustache noire, des yeux rieurs et une musculature toujours présente malgré son âge avancé. La robe de sorcier lui seyait très bien et Drago surprit avec dégout quelques filles de Griffondors et de Serpentard lui baver dessus. Pour lui, c'était juste un vieil homme qui voulait séduire de la jeune fille alors qu'il n'avait plus l'âge pour ça ! De toute manière, sa beauté à lui faisait beaucoup plus de ravage. D'ailleurs, il se le prouva dans l'instant en harponnant le regard d'une Griffondors et en lui faisait un sourire mystérieux. Un autre sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres en voyant la fille rougir comme une tomate. Il rit intérieurement de sa mauvaiseté. Hou, ce qu'il pouvait aimer être infâme parfois ! Il fut cependant sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées par le professeur.

- Pour ceux qui auraient oubliés, je rappelle pour la quatrième fois que je suis le professeur Chaun McCroneray. En ces temps de disettes, il est important de savoir ce défendre contre les mangemorts, et n'ayons pas peur des mots jeunes gens ! C'est en ayant peur de l'ennemi que l'on entraine sa victoire ! Ce cours sera consacré à réussir à sortir du sortilège d'illusion ! Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il entraine ?

Drago sourit en voyant la petite main de Hermione Granger percer le groupe des Griffondors. Toujours à vouloir se la jouer hein ? Et ce fut avec un léger air supérieur qu'il la vit se mettre à décrire les effets d'un sortilège d'illusion et ce qu'il pouvait avoir de dangereux, en somme qu'il nous montrait un monde illusoire revêtant l'aspect de nos désirs les plus profonds en général ou plus rarement de nos peurs les plus enfouies. La dangerosité de ce sortilège résidait dans le fait que plongé dans le monde merveilleux, le sorcier ne voyait plus le monde réel et ne distinguait donc plus ce qui l'entourait. Il était alors très facilement attaquable voire dans le cas présent, tuable. Plusieurs élèves avalèrent leur salive bruyamment et dans les rangs de sa maison, Drago entendit vaguement un « Granger la fayote ! ». Il sourit de plus belle. Si elle entendait ça, ça ne lui plairait assurément pas ! Il parierait n'importe quoi là-dessus !

- Très bien miss Granger, repris alors le professeur McCroneray. Vous serez donc tous soumis, un par un, au sortilège d'illusion et devrez trouver une parade pour en sortir ! Tout d'abord, le contre sort. Vous devez prononcer distinctement « _vitae rationalis_ »tout en traçant dans les airs une allumette de haut en bas.

Sous la demande de professeur, les élèves firent une première tentative sans baguette, puis avec baguette et finalement le professeur leur demanda de parler plus fort et plus distinctement. Il ajouta avant de commencer les exercices que ce sort requérait une chose très importante : il fallait croire absolument que le monde dans lequel on se trouvait n'était pas réel. Il fallait en être intimement persuadé et ne pas seulement tenter de se le faire croire. Pour cela, il fallait trouver la chose dans le monde qui était fausse. Elle pouvait être un comportement, ou bien un objet. Généralement l'objet était le même pour tout le monde et se présentait sous la forme d'un instrument moldu. Un objet inconnu donc.

Drago soupira, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à trouver…Du moins l'espérait-il. Il vit alors défiler les uns après les autres ses camarades de Serpentard et se désola de voir que tous ceux qui passaient restaient pour la plupart bloquée dans l'illusion et en était sortis par le professeur. Même Blaise et Pansy, qui était pourtant de très bons sorciers, restèrent coincés dans l'illusion. Cela surprit doublement Drago que ses amis étaient fils de mangemorts et étaient donc relativement fréquemment confrontés à ce sortilège, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Lorsque ce fut son tour, Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait dans son malheur de la chance. Il était préparé à ce sort.

_- falsum__mundum __!_

La voix du professeur était très claire, aussi le sort fonctionna-t-il du premier coup. Drago se demanda d'où pouvait sortir cet homme expert en magie noire et qui avait la permission d'entraîner les élèves à se défendre alors que Dumbledore était mort l'année précédente. Certes il y avait toujours McGonagall et Rogue, mais le maitre des potions était censé être au service de Voldemort. Drago cessa cependant immédiatement de réfléchir à tout cela car il était désormais plongé dans un monde d'illusions. Il remarqua que comme d'habitude, tout semblait normal. Tout ressemblait à la vie réelle et même la salle de classe avec les élèves était la même. Ils voyaient ses camarades le fixer, attendant de voir que quelque chose se passe et il pouvait voir le professeur attendre tranquillement, appuyé contre un pilier en pierre. Dans ces conditions, difficile de savoir si les choses étaient la réalité ou pas. Le brusque changement survint de Granger et il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Celle-ci s'approcha tranquillement de lui avec un sourire tranquille et le regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur d'amusement.

- Drago…Et si on jouait un peu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix féline.

Le Serpentard fut tellement choqué qu'il ne répondit absolument rien, reculant et tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de la Griffondors. En tout cas, il l'avait trouvé le problème et il était de taille ! Il la foudroya du regard mais elle ne réagit pas. Ce n'était pas elle. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Ou si ça l'était, c'était carrément trop beau pour être vrai. Il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas puis se retourna brusquement et siffla avec aigreur le contre-sort.

_- V__itae rationalis_ !

- Très bien monsieur Malefoy, l'accueillit alors brusquement le professeur tandis qu'il clignait les yeux. Vous êtes excellent en sortilèges dites-moi…

- Normal pour un Serpentard, rétorqua-t-il en fixant le groupe des lions un sourire narquois sur son visage. Il constata que Granger serrait les poings et cela lui arracha un sourire. Enfin revenu dans le monde normal !

- Bien, retournez à votre place. Nous allons à présent passer au groupe des Griffondors ! Hum…voyons…Hermione Granger qui avez si brillamment répondu tout à l'heure, voulez-vous essayer ?

- Bien sûr professeur, murmura-t-elle d'une voix contenant sa colère.

Drago reprit sa place tranquillement et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un regard brûlant de colère et il sourit de plus belle en voyant que ça la mettait encore plus en rogne. Se produisit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas. McCroneray lança le sortilège à Hermione, mais au lieu de lancer le contre-sort immédiatement comme elle aurait dût le faire puisqu'un esprit plus rationnel que celui de Granger n'existait pas, il vit la peur se peindre sur son visage. Son teint devint extrêmement livide et elle fixa son bras. Ce bras où, Drago le savait, Bellatrix lui avait laissé sa marque. Et puis brusquement elle se mit à hurler de douleur. Tous les élèves se figèrent tandis qu'elle se retrouvait couchée sur le sol comme plaquée par quelque chose d'invisible. Elle hurlait d'une voix qui avait quelque chose de paralysant et sa manche se releva brusquement, montrant aux yeux de tous l'horrible cicatrice.

- Laisses moi mangemorte de malheur ! s'écria-t-elle soudain d'une voix terrorisée. Ne fais pas ça ! Non ! Ne me refait pas ça !

Et de nouveau un profond hurlement froid empli la salle. Le professeur, abasourdi par la réaction de la jeune femme réagit alors immédiatement. Il la sortit de l'illusion et se précipita vers elle, Potter et Weasley sur ses talons. Même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, le sort de la préfète inquiétait aussi Drago. Cependant, il ne bougea pas et resta à sa place, ayant une assez bonne vue sur son état de là où il se trouvait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ron releva doucement la tête de son amie et put contempler son visage figé par la terreur. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes en se frottant le poignet. Il recouvrit le même poignet d'une main et croisa le regard d'Harry. Celui-ci était complètement pris au dépourvu. D'habitude, c'était Hermione qui soignait leurs blessures et non l'inverse. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Le survivant lui prit alors les mains et se mit à la réconforter en chuchotant. Ses pleurs se calmèrent et lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, elle s'y blottit comme si elle avait cru mourir. Le professeur annonça la fin du cours et se furent en jetant des regards curieux aux petit groupe que les élèves sortirent de la classe. Le seul restant était Drago et il soupira. Il voyait bien que les amis de Granger ne savaient pas quoi faire. Il se dit alors que tout compte fait, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents tous les deux. A sa manière, elle aussi était seule. Il s'approcha d'eux et planta ses prunelles grises dans celles d'Hermione.

- Il faut aller à l'infirmerie tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Malefoy ? cracha Ron.

- Rendre service. Je peux Potter ?

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air décontenancé quelques minutes puis finalement hocha la tête à la positive. Si Malefoy pouvait aider Hermione, il ne pouvait pas lui refuse son aide. Alors que Ron affichait une mine courroucée, le Serpentard passa délicatement un bras sous le dos de la jeune femme et un autre sous ses genoux. Elle tremblait violemment et était recroquevillée contre lui en position fœtale. Elle ne pleurait presque plus mais semblait très choquée. Drago soupira. Dire que sa première fois face à ce sort aussi avait ressemblé à cela et qu'il n'avait eu personne pour l'aider…. Il était trop gentil ! Il souleva alors la jeune fille dans ses bras et passa tranquillement la porte. Heureusement pour lui, les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie étaient pratiquement déserts et même si il croisa quelques élèves, il eut tôt fait de supprimer leur air étonné d'un regard noir. Le visage de Granger n'était pas apparent donc il n'aurait pas de problèmes de ce côté-là, cependant Malefoy qui portait une fille dans ses bras c'était du jamais vu. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il déposa Hermione sur un lit la laissant aux bons soins de l'infirmière et de ses amis. La peur qu'il lut sur son visage ce jour-là lui fit prendre une grande décision : plus jamais il ne permettrait cela. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quiconque faire peur à quelqu'un de cette façon-là et plus jamais il ne laisserait une personne terrifiée livrée à elle-même. Surtout pas _elle_.


	5. Chapter 5

Réponse aux reviews ! 

**Plume d'Ivoire : **salut ! encore une fois je suis ravie de ton commentaire et j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre ! ah ah ah le mystère sur le chat va se resserrer ! C'est pas fini ! Et oui, Drago et Hermione se rapprochent de plus en plus en se rendant compte que finalement ils sont semblables. Pour les paragraphes je vais continuer alors ! Et je vous fait languir sinon ce n'est pas drôle ah ah ah 8D je te laisse déguster la suite ! bisous et à bientôt !

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Les personnages qui appartiennent à Harry potter sont tous les élèves de Poudlard. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est à moi et les personnages vélanes aussi. Pour le reste, si j'en ai oublié, faites moi signe !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 <strong>

Drago regardait Lord Voldemort. En fait, il ne le regardait pas vraiment car le mage noir lui faisait très peur, mais il fixait un point juste à côté de son oreille gauche ce qui pouvait laisser croire à son « maitre » qu'il le regardait dignement. Et pourtant, Voldemort était loin de vouloir qu'on le regarde de cette façon. C'était la fin du mois de novembre et Drago pouvait déjà voir les arbres perdre leurs dernières feuilles au dehors. Il soupira intérieurement. Bientôt la neige recouvrirait tout et il ne verrait plus un centimètre de sa couleur fétiche : le vert. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui le rappela brusquement à l'ordre. Il était dans le manoir de sa famille pour son premier rapport sur l'ordre du phénix et il se repassait en boucle le faux message que lui avait fait répéter Rogue la veille, sous protection magique. Il avala sa salive. Son père se trouvait à la droite du mage noir et il le fixait comme semblant lui dire « ne me déçoit pas encore une fois Drago… ». Le blond baissa les yeux ne supportant plus la vue de son père et il attendit que le seigneur des ténèbres lui pose la question qu'il attendait.

- Alors Drago ? Ce rapport, ça vient ? A moins que ta tante ait besoin de te rafraichir les idées ?

- Non, non, seigneur, mentit Drago d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée mais qui ne l'était pas du tout.

- Alors…Parle ! cria l'homme serpent.

- Eh bien, durant cet été, leur nombre a cru et de nombreux mages importants ce sont joints à …à eux. Notamment un ancien ministre de la magie, les mages du ministère de la magie français et aussi la reine des vélanes, Galathéa…

- Galathéa ? cracha aussitôt Voldemort. Elle m'avait pourtant juré allégeance ! La garce m'aura trahi. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur ces…abominations.

- Je rapporte aussi que Potter semble affaibli en ce moment. Il rate beaucoup de cours et semble atteint d'une fatigue extrême, ajouta Drago.

- Parfais, parfais. Tu as fait du bon travail. Et vous tous écoutez-moi bien ! Veuillez désormais compter les vélanes parmi nos ennemis ! ne vous laissez pas abuser par leur visage d'ange car elles sont en réalité pires que tout. Ce sont des…horreurs, qu'on devrait éradiquer au même titre que les moldus ! Et toi Drago, hors de ma vue !

Le prince des Serpentard, qui n'en menait pas large actuellement, fit une légère révérence puis sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Il soupira de soulagement, son cœur battant trop vite pour cacher le fait qu'il avait eu très peur d'être démasqué. Mais apparemment, le mage noir ne l'avait soupçonné de rien. Il transplana brusquement et se retrouva dans la cabane hurlante à pré-au-lard. Rogue l'attendait. Il lui pressa doucement l'épaule pendant que Drago s'effondrait, encore tremblant et pantelant, sur le lit de fortune présent dans la cabane. Il était assis et fixait un point invisible. Il avala ensuite lentement sa salive et leva les yeux vers son parrain. Il n'ignorait pas le serment inviolable qu'il avait passé avec Narcissa, sa mère, et il se demandait si il le protégeait par obligation ou bien par affection. Rogue lui indiqua finalement qu'il était temps de rentrer et ils transplanèrent dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Fumseck était encore sur son perchoir mais il semblait malheureux.

Le phénix du défunt lâcha un regard morne vers Rogue et vint se percher sur son épaule. Drago remarqua que l'animal comprenait des choses que lui-même ignorait et il ne n'arrivait pas à assimiler comment il pouvait ne pas en vouloir à celui qui avait tué son maitre. Même si c'était prévu. Après une courbette peu aimable, Drago tourna finalement les talons. Il marcha quelques instants dans les couloirs puis finalement rebroussa chemin et sortit au dehors. La pluie battante lui gifla le visage mais il ne bougea pas en sentant les larmes rejoindre les pleurs des cieux. Cette fois, il avait vraiment eu peur, mais pas parce que le mage noir avait failli le tuer, non. Il avait eu peur parce que devant Voldemort, il y avait un corps ensanglanté et ce corps, c'était celui du père de Pansy. Il frissonna violemment en pensant ce qu'ils pourraient faire à sa propre mère. Il rentra finalement et gravit les marches aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait. Il entra sans un bruit dans la salle des préfets. Apparemment, Hermione semblait dormir. Il ne fit aucun bruit et entra dans sa chambre aux couleurs vertes et argent. Il se laissa alors glisser le long de la porte et il laissa de nouveau les larmes venir ravager son visage. Personne ne devait jamais le voir dans cet état de faiblesse, personne.

Ce fut le moment que choisi le visiteur pour signifier sa présence avec un miaulement léger. Le Serpentard releva brusquement la tête et essuya ses yeux dans le noir. Il murmura doucement « _lumos_ » et éclaira l'animal. Celle-ci le regardait avec attention et Drago failli presque ressentir de la compassion à son encontre dans les yeux de la chatte noire comme la nuit. Elle était toujours là quand il se sentait mal. Il la prit dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, caressant tranquillement la joue et la tête de l'animagus. Drago se fichait que ça soit une fille, d'une maison différente ou encore n'importe qui d'autre. Pour le moment, il avait simplement besoin de réconfort. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et il sentit le félin poser doucement sa tête sur son front.

Il sourit et le chat le gratifia d'une léchouille sur la joue. Cette fois, Drago s'en était sorti, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il soupira et regarda le chat pencher la tête sur le côté comme si il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Drago lui caressa de nouveau la tête puis le dos. Il entendit sa compagne ronronner tranquillement contre lui puis elle se blottit contre son flanc gauche et finit par s'endormir toujours ronronnante. Drago se coucha à son tour et fut surpris de constater que, cette fille venait à l'instant de lui remonter le moral.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione émergea de ses couvertures en baillant. Elle était fatiguée. Depuis l'accident qui avait eu lieu pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Cependant, elle était très reconnaissante envers Drago. Ce qu'il avait fait lui avait permis de réduire le traumatisme de moitié. Il avait réagi rapidement et la chaleur qui avait émané de lui lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras l'avait plus réconfortée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Elle s'était sentie bien, à l'abri du danger, à l'abri de Bellatrix. Elle n'en voulait pas à Harry et Ron d'être restés paralysés. Elle aurait aussi eu cette réaction s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation. Ils avaient eu peur et c'était normal. D'après Lavande Brown, son cri avait été terrifiant.

Cependant, après ça, les Serpentard avaient largement profités de l'occasion pour se moquer d'elle et elle avait reçu de nombreux messages visant à, soit retourner le couteau dans la plaie, soit faire semblant de la plaindre ouvertement. Chaque fois qu'elle passait devant Pansy Parkinson, elle avait droit à un mime d'elle en train de pleurnicher. C'était très désagréable, mais particulièrement parce que depuis cet évènement, elle n'avait pas parlé avec Malefoy pour le remercier. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle constata que le Serpentard était dans la salle de bain et c'est avec dépit qu'elle frappa à la porte. Elle détourna la tête lorsqu'il ouvrit.

- Encore en train de vouloir me voir en tenue d'Adam Granger ? la nargua-t-il.

- Je vois que tu ne changes pas, railla-t-elle. Peux-tu sortir et me laisser la place maintenant ?

- Mais faites madame, faites.

- Franchement ce n'est pas le jour…

- Eh bien pour moi ça l'es Granger, alors prépare toi à souffrir ! ah ah ah !

Tu es inquiétant…et stupide.

- Venant de toi, c'est un compliment !

Elle claqua la porte un sourire aux lèvres. Quel imbécile ! Et pourquoi souriait-elle d'abord ? Elle était censée être en colère ! Elle saisit une brosse et tenta de démêler sa tignasse de cheveux bruns. Ce ne fut pas un réel succès mais elle réussit à en faire quelque chose. De plus, aujourd'hui était un grand jour : elle avait décidé de faire une descente à la réserve pour chercher le sort du génie. Après avoir passé sa robe de sorcière, Hermione repensa à la découverte qu'elle avait faite une semaine plus tôt. Alors qu'elle lisait l'histoire de la magie, elle était tombée sur quelque chose de curieux qui avait attiré son attention : le sortilège de la lampe. Elle ne savait pas vraiment en quoi il consistait et c'est pourquoi elle voulait faire des recherches plus poussées dans la réserve.

Ça semblait être un sort très puissant et ça pouvait sans aucun doute empêcher Voldemort, lorsqu'il serait réduit à l'état de cendre, de perdurer d'une manière ou d'une autre ou d'être ressuscité par n'importe quel moyen. Elle descendit à la salle commune tout en préparant son plan. Elle se transformerait juste avant les rondes et pourrait ainsi faire ce qu'elle voulait pendant que les autres préfets étaient occupés dans le château. Car en effet, Hermione elle aussi était devenue une animagus durant l'été, de la même façon qu'Harry et Ron. Rusard prenait un peu trop de vacances ces temps-ci et il ne prenait pas la peine de venir faire un tour dans la réserve, la sachant sous la protection des préfets en chef. Hermione ricana en se disant qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'un des préfets pourrait avoir envie d'y entrer sans permission.

Elle se figea soudain. Mais non Rusard n'était pas en vacance en ce moment ! Il était rentré hier ! Et les préfets étaient donc interdits d'entrée ! Elle décida d'y aller quand même. Sous sa forme animale, il ne la reconnaitrait sans doute pas. C'était un cracmol après tout ! Il n'avait pas conséquent aucuns pouvoirs magiques qui pouvaient l'effrayer. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois en s'asseyant avec ses amis. Son plan était tout simplement parfait.

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs noirs du château. Etant sous sa forme féline d'animagi, elle n'avait eu aucunement besoin de lumière puisque les chats étaient naturellement nyctalopes. Par mesure de précaution, elle avait convié Pattenrond à l'accompagner afin qu'en cas de prise sur le fait, ils passent pour des chats se promenant simplement dans les couloirs et donc inoffensifs. Elle trottina tranquillement pendant un petit moment puis tourna et se retrouva devant l'immense porte de la bibliothèque. Elle poussa la porte grâce à Pattenrond et lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils filèrent droit sur la réserve. Hermione saisit la baguette que tenait Pattenrond dans sa gueule et lança un sort avec beaucoup de difficultés. Essayez de lancer un sort avec des pattes de félin vous !

Elle réussit finalement le sortilège « _Alohomora _». Elle rendit tranquillement la baguette à Pattenrond et ils entrèrent sans un bruit dans l'immense salle. Les rangées de livres émerveillaient Hermione mais ça n'était absolument pas le moment de tomber amoureuse de tous ces ouvrages qui pour la plupart débordaient de magie noire. Elle courut à travers les étagères et trouva enfin la rangée qu'elle voulait : « sorts orientaux ». Elle décida de changer d'apparence et repris sa forme humaine tout en prononçant un discret « _lumos_ ». Heureusement, elle avait pensé à rabattre sa cape noire sur son visage pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Pattenrond miaula et se mit à ronronner. Elle plaqua un doigt sur sa bouche puis lui fis signe de se taire. S'aurait été bête d'être remarquée maintenant.

- Voyons…Génie…Génie…Génie ! Enfin te voilà livre chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle doucement.

D'accord, l'amour qu'Hermione avait pour les livres était démesuré. Cependant, quoi de meilleur que les livres ? Rien. Ou presque. Elle feuilleta rapidement les pages du manuscrit entre ses doigts et elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

_- Engineering carcerem_…Le sortilège de la lampe ou sort du génie…Enfin.

Hermione allait lire un peu plus sur le sujet quand elle fut soudain interrompue par un bruit de pas. Elle dissimula habilement le livre sous sa cape et éteignit sa baguette brusquement pour ne pas être remarquée. Malédiction ! Elle avait été suivie ! Et pas par n'importe qui en plus ! Elle pali en voyant Drago accompagné de Luna et Zabini s'approcher de là où elle se trouvait. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici ? Puis l'explication s'imposa d'elle-même ! Elle était le chat que Drago cherchait partout depuis qu'elle avait pénétrée dans sa chambre au terrier. Pour sa défense, Hermione ne se contrôlait pas toujours lorsqu'elle était sous cette forme. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, le fait qu'il soit venu la chercher ici n'était pas bon.

Pas bon du tout même. Surtout en compagnie de ces deux personnes là en particuliers. Hermione émit un sourire cependant à cause de la présence de Luna. Celle-ci devait bien rire en sachant qui les deux garçons cherchaient. Hermione se mit alors brusquement à paniquer. Que se passerait-il se Drago la voyait ici ? Et surtout, il se demanderait forcément ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans la réserve à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ! Elle sentit alors la chance lui sourire lorsqu'elle vit la lumière de la lampe à huile de Rusard se rapprocher. Il se mit alors à brailler, déconcentrant les autres qui tournèrent la tête vers lui. Hermione eu juste le temps de changer de forme et de s'approcher d'eux avec Pattenrond.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici vous trois ? grogna l'homme tenant sa chatte adorée, miss teigne, dans ses bras.

- Bien…nous cherchions quelqu'un…, marmonna Zabini qui ne l'avait jamais apprécié.

- Oui ! poursuivit Luna habilement en attrapant Hermione dans ses bras. D'ailleurs je l'ai trouvée ! Voilà ma chérie ! Je l'ai cherchée toute la journée !

- Eh bien mademoiselle Lovegood…Vous et vos amis allez me suivre pour expliquer au professeur Rogue la raison de votre intrusion plus qu'étrange dans la réserve.

- Mais…, commença Drago en fixant Hermione.

- Pas de mais Serpentard ! je n'ai jamais aimé les gens comme toi, mais aujourd'hui j'ai enfin l'occasion de prendre ma revanche, grinça-t-il en le poussant en avant. Allez ! et n'emportez pas ces sales bêtes ! Ils rejoindront la chambre de mademoiselle Lovegood tous seuls !

Hermione entendit Malefoy ronchonner en la regardant. Luna la reposa tranquillement sur le sol et elle ne demanda pas son reste, s'enfuyant en courant suivie de son chat roux. Elle changea d'apparence à mi-chemin et éclata de rire. Voir Malefoy se faire coincer par Rusard en compagnie de Zabini et Luna était plutôt tordant ! Elle imaginait déjà Malefoy en train de faire son pater noster devant Rogue, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait furieux de voir qu'il avait pris autant de risques en entrant dans la réserve. Sans aucun doute qu'ils seraient collés ! Elle continua à rire un peu, récoltant au passage des « chuts ! » réprobateurs de la part des tableaux endormis. Elle entra dans sa salle commune avec Pattenrond en riant toujours puis alla se changer et déposer le livre dans sa chambre. Elle eut juste le temps de saisir un roman et de s'asseoir dans le canapé de la salle commune que Malefoy entrait déjà en claquant la porte. Il fut surpris de la trouver là et s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle leva lentement le visage vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire qui semblait tout sauf innocent.

- C'est quoi cette tête Granger ? dit-il alors avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Quelle tête ?

- Celle où tu ressembles à quelqu'un pris en faute…

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ? répondit-elle. Hermione savait qu'elle était piètre actrice, mais là s'en était carrément risible.

- Ah oui ? murmura le Serpentard en approchant son visage amusé de celui de la jeune femme.

- Exactement ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi étais-tu si en colère en entrant ?

- Bonne tentative pour détourner la conversation Granger…

- Je…

- En tout cas, coupa-t-il, J'avais presque attrapé cette fille ! Et il a fallu que Rusard me surprennes…Du coup je suis collé pendant une semaine et tous les soirs.

Hermione éclata de rire et fut surprise. Malefoy et elle s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et bien qu'il l'énerva vraiment par moment, ça ressemblait plus à de la taquinerie amicale qu'à de la réelle haine. Elle sentait que peu à peu, la distance entre eux se réduisait et à sa plus grande surprise, elle ne trouvait pas ça désagréable ! Elle aimait même plutôt bien ! Malefoy la fixa, incrédule, pendant un moment puis à son tour, un sourire vint rejoindre ses lèvres et il se mit à rire doucement en s'asseyant. Il regarda le visage d'Hermione s'illuminer et ses cheveux bruns ne semblaient plus aussi en bataille qu'avant. Ses yeux bruns semblaient briller d'une autre lumière. Elle était heureuse en sa présence.

- Tiens, tu dois être une miss petits-potins toi non ?

- Non…parles !

- Je le savais que t'étais une curieuse…

- Bon tu racontes ton histoire ?

- Blaise et Lovegood étaient avec moi et…croit moi ou pas, j'avais l'impression de tenir la chandelle... Il prit une expression dégoutée. Tu les auraient vu se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et moi j'étais en plein milieu en train de chercher ma mystérieuse amie – Hermione tiqua sur le mot qu'il venait d'employer pour la qualifier sans le voir – qui est un chat !

- Ça m'étonnes de Blaise…Je le pensais plutôt rangé du côté de Voldemort…

- Tu vois que tu juges les gens sans les connaitre, railla Drago en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

- Oui bon ça va…Toi aussi tu juges selon les apparences…

- En même temps avec ton style de « je sais ! je sais ! » difficile de faire autrement…

De nouveau, un rire cristallin franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle contempla son vis-à-vis, un coude posé sur le dessus du canapé dans lequel ils étaient assis. Ses yeux étaient totalement gris et le sourire qu'il affichait faisait du bien à voir. Elle ne se souvenait que trop de la douleur qui trempait les traits de Malefoy l'année précédente. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis une idée folle germa dans sa tête. En réalité, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais appris à se connaitre, c'était peut-être l'occasion non ?

- Dis-moi…Et si on…faisait une trêve ?

- Comment ça ? demanda le blondinet en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas…J'aimerai vraiment être amie avec toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour toi mais je préfère largement quand on rigole comme ça que lorsqu'on se crache mutuellement dessus…

- Ou alors que tu trembles de peur devant moi…

- …oui aussi.

- Et cette trêve consistera en quoi ? De plus, si on ne veut pas que Voldemort ai des doutes sur moi, on ne pourra agir de cette façon-là qu'en privé tu sais…

- Evidemment, répondit Hermione. Je propose déjà qu'on s'appelle par notre prénom et puis …Tiens jouons à ce jeu idiot de poser des questions stupides à l'autre !

- Tu te fous de moi ? Pour les prénoms je veux bien mais tu sais quel âge on a ?

- Justement ! On a grandi trop vite je trouve ! Dans cette période de guerre et de stress permanent j'ai envie de retomber un peu dans l'enfance qu'on m'a volé…

- C'est d'accord. Mais juste pour ce soir !

- Oui.

- Et cette conversation ne sort pas de cette chambre !

- Très bien.

- Tu aimes le chocolat ?

- Oui je…Hey ! grinça-t-elle boudeuse. Je voulais commencer !

Durant toute la nuit, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent des propos stupides en riant. Ils s'échangèrent des blagues, se racontèrent des anecdotes et Hermione fut surprise d'en entendre de belles sur Pansy tout comme Drago l'était lorsqu'elle lui parla de la phobie des araignées de Ron et de la fois où il avait mangé un bonbon qui l'avait changé en souriceau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loin, très loin de là, Voldemort reposait sur son trône. Il caressait tranquillement Nagini et un sourire de déviant se peint sur sa bouche pratiquement dépourvue de lèvres. Il savait que le garçon n'était plus très loin. Il le sentait. Et s'il en croyait les dires de Drago, celui-ci s'affaiblissait, ce qui pourrait être un excellent avantage pour lui. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le monde sorcier avait pris un énorme coup. Dès la mort d'Harry Potter, leur Héros, les sorciers seraient cette fois à sa merci, sans espoir. Quoi que…Non. Il y avait encore un obstacle en travers de son chemin. Entre lui et la conquête du monde sorcier. Cette personne pourrait être capable de redonner de l'espoir aux gens. Ça ne serait pas l'imbécile de Weasley parce qu'il était bien trop bête pour faire quelque chose, cependant la combativité et le courage de l'unique femelle du groupe, qui plus est une sang-de-bourbe, aurait tôt fait de semer le doute dans les esprits. Il se devait de la tuer juste après Potter. Il se jura à lui-même que dès que son ennemi serait à terre, la première chose qu'il ferait serait la mise à mort de cette jeune fille. Et comme tous bons méchants qui se respectent, Lord Voldemort éclata d'un rire sinistre qui résonna dans le manoir des Malefoy pendant longtemps. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Narcissa qui lisait dans sa chambre, eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Comme si il allait arriver quelque chose de très mauvais à son fils.


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer : pareil

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Harry, Ron et Hermione, se trouvaient dans la salle commune de Griffondors. Elle avait amené son sac sans fond et ils savaient tous les trois que ça n'était pas pour discuter potions ou sortilèges qu'ils s'étaient réunis. En réalité, depuis l'obtention de la coupe de Poufsouffle, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de l'observer et d'en discuter. Hermione avait évidemment fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, quand à Harry, il voulait voir ce que pouvait produire un horcruxes sur l'un d'entre eux. La brunette avait trouvé les origines de la coupe et ça avait apparemment été au quidditch qu'elle avait été pour la première fois utilisée. La coupe avait été gagnée par une femme inconnue et avait été créée par Helga Poufsouffle. Et puis à la mort de l'inconnue, elle avait été remise à la descendante de la maitresse de la maison jaune et on n'en avait plus entendu parler…jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Harry réfléchit quelques instants puis exposa sa théorie.

Selon lui, Voldemort avait tué la descendante, s'était emparé de la coupe et en avait fait un horcruxe. Ensuite pour le cacher, rien n'avait été plus simple que de demander à Bellatrix la possibilité d'utiliser son coffre. Il n'avait sans doute pas prévu que le survivant et ses amis La coupe était posée à plat sur le sol et les trois jeunes gens la fixait attentivement. Hermione échangea un regard avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait de nouveau peur à présent et elle aurait volontiers accepté que l'un d'eux lui donne la main. Cependant, ça n'était pas le moment de montrer aux deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus – en amitié évidemment – qu'elle était une trouillarde. Elle aurait bien pris ses jambes à son cou, mais Hermione Granger n'était pas une lâche et elle affrontait le problème en face, même si elle était terrorisée. Harry planta alors ses pupilles dans les siennes et elle sût qu'il voulait que ça soit elle qui prenne la coupe.

- Harry, pourquoi tu veux que ça soit moi ?

- Tu préfères que ça soit Ron ?

- Ce n'est pas ça mais…si ça ne t'embêtes pas…J'aimerais mieux attendre que mon problème avec Bellatrix soit réglé pour toucher quelque chose comme ça…

- Je comprends. Vas-y Ron.

- Bon…O…Ok.

Le rouquin saisit l'objet entre ses doigts et brusquement il recula comme si il tenait de chasser quelque chose. Il parla d'araignée ou de quelque chose y ressemblant et puis tout à coup, son visage changea et il afficha un masque de haine intense. Hermione et Harry ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait exactement mais Ron avait l'air de souffrir. La coupe encore dans la main, il fauchait l'air. Il se mit alors à vociférer dans la salle commune.

- Jamais tu n'auras Hermione, tu entends Malefoy ? Jamais ! Je te tuerai si tu fais ça !

Hermione resta interdite et arracha brusquement la coupe à son ami avant de la jeter sur le sol. Celui-ci semblait encore confus et elle le gifla pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Ron fit alors papillonner ses paupières et il vit enfin que sa meilleure amie se tenait juste devant lui avec un visage en colère. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire encore ? Il tourna la tête vers Harry espérant un encouragement mais celui-ci lui jetait simplement un regard désolé. Ron pensait qu'Hermione allait lui hurler dessus. D'ailleurs elle leva la main pour commencer sa tirade. Cependant elle se figea brusquement, regarda par terre, baissa la main et ne dit rien. Elle tourna alors brusquement les talons et s'en fut en claquant la porte qu'elle sortit, hors d'elle. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard étonné et la regardèrent partir, perplexes. Harry en particuliers car Ron n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi Hermione avait réagi ainsi et surtout, pourquoi alors qu'elle était censée détester Malefoy ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ce fut avec appréhension que Drago monta dans le Poudlard express. Il allait passer son premier noël avec l'ordre du phénix, les Weasley, avec…Hermione Granger. Décidemment, il ne se faisait pas à utiliser son prénom. Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils étaient en trêve, il se devait de l'appeler comme ça. En s'installant à côté de Pansy, il regarda la neige qui recouvrait déjà entièrement les alentours du château. C'était beau et pourtant il aurait tout donné pour ne pas quitter l'enceinte si rassurante de ce bâtiment. Il frissonna quelques instants. D'ici il pouvait voir la tour d'astronomie. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et il aurait préféré les oublier simplement. Il ferma les yeux et plongea dans les limbes, le confrontant à ses pires cauchemars.

Au terrier, il régnait toujours cette bonne ambiance qu'il y avait quand il était parti. Il regarde Harry, Ron et Hermione embrasser la famille Weasley ainsi que les autres membres de l'ordre tandis que lui était sur le seuil, plutôt, voire très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été dans une famille où on montrait ses sentiments de cette façon. Chez lui tout était froid comme la pierre et même avec sa mère, ils ne s'étaient jamais laissé aller à une telle tendresse. Non seulement Drago n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais en plus ça lui faisait peur. S'il commençait à s'attacher à ces gens, il laisserait une ouverture dans son cœur et alors il serait vulnérable.

Même les moldus pensaient ça d'ailleurs alors, pourquoi lui, un sorcier si brillant, aurait-il besoin de sentiments ? Ce fut en croisant les douces prunelles d'Hermione qu'il se rappela le sentiment agréable qu'était l'amitié. En pensant à Pansy et Blaise, il se rappela à quel point la confiance était vitale et importante pour un être humain. A quel point la solitude était pesante et oppressante. Cependant, il manquait quelque chose de terriblement essentiel à Drago : l'amour parental. En ce qui concernait sa mère, il en avait reçu beaucoup mais…Son père n'avait laissé qu'un trou noir et vide à l'endroit où aurait dû être la fierté, la reconnaissance ou encore juste de la tendresse. Drago n'avait eu droit à rien de tout cela. Chaque fois qu'il avait cru que son père pourrait avoir de l'estime pour lui, il avait été cruellement détrompé.

Il se rappelait amèrement, durant le match de Quidditch un peu avant sa quatrième année, la phrase que lui avait lancée son père en lui flanquant un coup de baguette dans les côtes. « Reste digne Drago ! ». Voilà. Jusqu'à présent il avait joué les fils modèles, avait fait ce qu'on demandait de lui et voilà ce qu'il avait en échange. « Reste digne Drago ». Il releva la tête et vit que plus personne ne parlait et le fixait. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, ça n'était pas un regard agressif mais plutôt…compatissant. Il regarda Molly Weasley qui lui souriait, passa ensuite à Harry qui bizarrement l'encourageait du regard à avancer et vit même les jumeaux lui faire un grand sourire. Drago aimait bien les jumeaux. C'étaient les personnes avec qui il pouvait se lâcher le plus – mis à part Hermione, Pansy et Blaise évidemment – et cela lui faisait du bien. Il entra, s'inclina doucement et salua les parents Weasley. Il fut très surpris de constater que quelques secondes plus tard, une touffe rousse le serrait dans ses bras.

- Voyons Drago ! s'exclama Molly en lui tapotant la tête. Tu es chez toi ici maintenant !

- Merci madame Weasley, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre d'un ton respectueux.

Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, il sourit tranquillement puis on vint le voir. Les jumeaux lui demandaient des nouvelles de Zonko à pré-au-lard, Ginny lui demanda si il voulait bien lui parler de la relation naissante entre Luna et Blaise, Arthur, à sa grande surprise, vint lui presser l'épaule, Harry Potter vint lui raconter des histoires sur la carte du maraudeur et de comment il lui avait fait peur en troisième année. Ce changement était un peu trop soudain pour le Serpentard mais ça ne lui faisait pas de mal, car à travers toutes ces têtes, il distinguait le visage d'Hermione, ravi et heureux. Il pensa alors qu'en ces temps de danger et de guerre, le sourire de la jeune fille était probablement la chose la plus joyeuse qui lui ai été donné de voir. Il illuminait toujours les pièces dans lesquelles elle se trouvait. Et pourtant, Drago savait que très peu de personnes pouvaient profiter de ce sourire à cause du caractère de la jeune fille et des « à priori ». Ah, il leur aurait rabattu le caquet à ces foutus prétendus sang-purs !

- Drago ? est-ce que ça va ?

Assit sur le lit de sa chambre, il ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer. Il reposa la lettre de sa mère qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et la rangea dans un tiroir. Il sourit à la brunette et tapota la place à côté de lui pour qu'Hermione s'asseye à côté de lui. Elle venait très rarement le voir d'elle-même et à chaque fois, il était ravi de voir que la confiance qu'elle avait en lui augmentait de jour en jour. Elle semblait un peu nerveuse et se triturait les doigts. Il posa ses yeux gris sur elle et se mit à rire tranquillement.

- Hermione Granger en train de stresser devant moi ? Quelle surprise…

- N'élude pas ma question…

- Ecoutes…Je sais qu'on aurait pu croire le premier jour que ça n'allait pas. Mais tu dois comprendre, expliqua-t-il. C'était la première fois que j'entrais en contact avec une vraie famille à un retour de classe. Molly Weasley a été la première femme à me prendre dans ses bras avec une tendresse maternelle. Chez nous, ces moments n'existent pas. Avant, j'enviai souvent Weasley pour ça.

- Toi tu enviais Ron ? s'écria Hermione, abasourdie.

- Crois-le ou non mais chaque fois que je le voyais, ça me renvoyait à ma famille froide et terne. Certes, ma mère m'aime énormément mais jamais elle n'a montré son affection de cette façon. Jamais.

- Tu es heureux d'être ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour être Franche, je pensais que ça serait horrible de vivre avec vous après ces années à se détester. Mais peut-être parce que j'ai grandi…Peut-être aussi parce que j'ai pu voir…des horreurs qu'à mon âge on ne devrait pas voir… J'ai compris que les choses importantes se trouvaient parfois juste à côté de nous.

- Faux Drago Malefoy, sort de ce corps ! chuchota Hermione en se rapprochant de lui avec des airs de conspiratrice.

- Je suis le vrai, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Incroyable !

- A qui le dis-tu !

- Au fait ! Tu penses bien que je ne suis pas venue sans raisons. Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Euh…le 24 décembre et… ?

- Eh bien, comme ça « et » ? s'horrifia la jeune fille. Mais voyons c'est noël grand étourdit !

- Déjà ? dit-il surpris.

- Comment ça « déjà » ? ça fait à peine quatre jours que les vacances ont commencées ! Je dirai plutôt « pas trop tôt » !

- Et donc, tu venais pour … ?

- Pour te donner ton cadeau voyons !

Hermione sortit un petit paquet de derrière elle. Cette fois, Drago la regarda réellement pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas souvent eu de cadeaux et en recevoir un de son ex-ennemie était particulièrement troublant. Il avait déjà été très mal à l'aise à l'heure du dîner, une heure auparavant, lorsque parmi les paquets, il avait vu son nom, car comme tous les autres, Molly Weasley l'avait gratifié d'un superbe pull tricoté. Il avait presque rougit. Mais cette fois, il était carrément gêné et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme sur sa joue. Il ne l'essuya même pas en fixant la petite boite en bois de vigne.

C'était un détail amusant sachant que la baguette d'Hermione était elle-même en cette matière. Il l'ouvrit doucement et découvrit une pierre dans un écrin. Ça ressemblait plutôt à une bille de verre mais à l'intérieur dansait milles milliers d'étoiles. La bille était d'un blanc pur et les étoiles qui y voletaient étaient rosées, bleutées et parfois noires. Parfois, des reflets dorés ou argentés venaient briller à la surface et des trainées de poudre rouge venaient percer l'harmonie du blanc fantomatique de la bille. Il ignorait ce que c'était, mais c'était magnifique et surtout, c'était empli de magie. Il se demandait comment Hermione avait bien pu faire cela. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Hermione fixait la boite, un peu de rouge aux joues.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire…, souffla-t-il. C'est tellement…

- Alors ne dis rien ! dit précipitamment Hermione. C'est une chose à laquelle je tiens énormément et tu dois promettre de ne jamais la perdre ni t'en séparer. C'est important.

- J'ai l'impression de faire l'objet d'une mission dont je ne suis pas au courant, souffla-t-il en riant, mais soit.

- Ça te plait au moins ? J'avais peur que ça soit peut-être trop féminin comme cadeau alors…

- Tu sauras que moi, qui ne reçoit presque jamais de présents – ou du moins pas de ce genre, glissa-t-il avec un sourire pervers – j'apprécie vraiment ton geste.

- Je suis vraiment soulagée alors ! s'exclama la Griffondors. J'avais ça depuis un petit moment pour toi et je me suis dit que Noël serait une bonne occasion pour te le donner !

- Ce qui est ennuyeux, c'est que je n'ai rien moi…Quoi que…

- Oh ça ne fait vraiment rien tu sais. J'ai déjà reçu par mal de cadeaux et…

- J'y tiens, la coupa-t-il doucement. Attend. Je te réservais ça pour plus tard mais tant pis. C'est l'occasion !

Drago se leva et revint bientôt avec un récipient de taille moyenne. Il fit un sourire énigmatique à la jeune femme et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Il posa le bol sur les genoux d'Hermione. Avant de clore ses paupières, elle put observer l'objet avec un peu plus d'attention. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un bocal qu'à un bol car il était plutôt gros et de forme ronde. Il était rempli d'eau et elle se demanda pourquoi. Il était fait en verre et était décoré d'arabesques transparentes d'un bleu qui ne ressemblait à aucuns autres qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, elle attendit. Elle sentit qu'il utilisait sa baguette et elle l'entendit alors prononcer un sort que pour une fois, elle ne connaissait pas.

_- Lorem aquea _

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione ne comprit pas immédiatement le but du cadeau de Drago. Dans le bol d'eau, il y avait une fleur. Elle n'était pas très grosse mais la jeune fille la reconnut immédiatement. C'était une fleur de Pitaya. Elle ne put ignorer la beauté de la fleur cependant, mais restait perplexe. Lorsque son colocataire – appeler Drago un ami était encore trop étrange pour elle – lui indiqua de toucher la fleur, elle se demanda un instant si il n'y avait pas une blague cachée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle effleura un des pétales qu'elle se rendit compte de la beauté de ce sort. La fleur se replia doucement et gracieusement sur elle-même, puis tomba au fond du bocal et se mit à tourner très lentement, semblant danser, dans l'infime espace. Peu à peu, devant les yeux émerveillés de la jeune femme, la fleur de Pitaya se changea en poisson. Un poisson de taille moyenne, voguant semblant danser, dans l'espace aqueux. Elle ignorait de quel type de poisson il s'agissait, mais Hermione était émerveillée par cette magie si belle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à cela et elle ignorait d'autant plus que Drago était capable de telles prouesses.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers le blond.

- Je voulais te faire plaisir et aussi te remercier.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir accepté.

- Où as-tu appris ça ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Je l'attendais celle-là, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu seras très surprise lorsque tu apprendras que c'est Slughorn qui m'a donné l'idée.

- Le professeur de potion de l'année dernière ?

- Exactement.

- Racontes moi ça, j'aimerai bien l'entendre, dit-il, les yeux brillants, assise en tailleur avec le bocal entre les doigts.

- L'année dernière, j'ai eu besoin d'aller dans la forêt interdite pour…bref. Pour faire les choses dont je ne suis pas très fier et que tu connais. Je suis passé devant la cabane d'Hagrid et j'ai surpris Potter et Slughorn en train de discuter. Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps mais j'ai entendu une histoire sur la mère de Potter. Slughorn parlait d'un sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour lui faire cadeau d'un poisson rouge. Il avait parlé d'une fleur qui se transforme.

- Et ?

- Je suis curieux moi aussi parfois et…Slughorn avait parlé d'une « belle magie comme on en fait plus aujourd'hui ». Je voulais voir de quoi avait été capable Lily Potter. Je n'ai pas été déçu en découvrant ça.

- Mais c'est brillant Drago ! s'extasia la jeune femme. C'est magnifique même !

- Heureux que ça te plaise, même si ton cadeau me fait aussi énormément plaisir.

Après que la jeune fille l'eu encore une fois remercié pour le poisson et qu'il l'ait prévenue de faire attention en le touchant car il était venimeux, Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit en regardant le plafond et en observant la bille que lui avait offert Hermione. Il referma son poing dessus et la serra fort contre lui. Il n'avait pas raconté la fin de l'histoire à Hermione, il n'avait pas pu. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver si il parlait de cela ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas que la lionne se méprenne sur son cadeau ? En tout cas, il ne regrettait pas de ne pas lui avoir révélé les vraies propriétés du sortilège. Car oui, cette magnifique chose avait un secret. Le poisson et le sorcier étaient liés et si Drago venait à mourir, le poisson prendrait fin avec lui. Ça n'était pas un hasard si la fleur était issue d'un fruit du Dragon et que le poisson avait un nom rappelant le scorpion. Scorpius, c'était le nom qu'aurait voulu donner Drago à son fils éventuel, et Drago était le diminutif de Dragon. Si le poisson n'était plus là, c'était que lui-même aurait disparu de cette terre pour toujours.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione regardait l'animal faire des ronds dans son bocal. Elle était allongée sur son lit et le suivait des yeux. Quel cadeau ravissant il lui avait fait…Ce garçon ne finirait jamais de l'étonner ! Hermione avait toujours été intimement persuadée que Drago avait du talent en sorcellerie, là, s'en était une preuve irréfutable, car la mère d'Harry avait un niveau extrêmement élevé en magie. Elle sentit un poids appuyer sur son matelas et remarqua Ginny, assise près d'elle, regardant elle aussi le poisson avec un sourire qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Hermione. Elle s'assit en tailleur et ne leva pas les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à des questions ce soir, cependant elle avait vraiment envie de se confier à quelqu'un sur sa relation avec Drago. Du moins, parler de « relation » était vraiment un grand mot.

- Cadeau de Drago ? Demanda la rouquine, elle aussi émerveillée.

- Il n'est pas splendide ? soupira la brunette, quelque peu rêveuse.

- Oh si miss Granger, siffla Ginny en riant. Tu baverais presque dessus !

- Arrête…

- Alors ? Comment a-t-il pris le tiens de cadeau ? ça lui a plu ? Ce n'était quand même pas rien ce que t'as fait. Je me demande encore où t'as trouvé ça d'ailleurs.

- Secret ! souffla la Griffondors, un sourire aux lèvres. Et pour te répondre, il l'a même beaucoup plus apprécié que ce que je pensais. Tiens-toi bien…Il a versé une larme !

- J 'y crois pas…

- Si ! Sur le coup je me suis sentie vraiment mal, j'ai cru avoir fait quelque chose de mauvais et puis…il a souri et…pouf !

- Pouf ? railla Ginny reprenant ses rires.

- Si tu préfères, il est redevenu tendre et gentil.

- Oh, oh…Alors maintenant il est tendre et gentil notre petit Serpentard ? nargua la rousse.

- Euh…

- On ne me l'a fait pas miss Granger ! Toi tu es en train de bien l'apprécier !

- Ben…oui on est…amis.

- Ah ! Je le savais !

- Mais n'en parle pas encore réellement à Ron et Harry d'accord ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix fluette mal assurée. La dernière fois quand Ron a…a touché l'horcruxe, il a…il a menacé Drago de le tuer si…si il tentait de m'approcher.

- Imbécile de frère ! cracha la benjamine des Weasley.

- En ce qui concerne Harry, je pense que la pilule passera beaucoup mieux et puis de toute manière, je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il sait que Drago a été incapable de tuer Dumbledore l'année dernière et…même si Rogue est toujours avec nous malgré ce qu'il a fait et qu'on n'a pas encore de preuve de ce qu'il nous a dit, comme quoi la mort de Dumbledore était prévue, je crois qu'il pardonne peu à peu à Drago sa lâcheté et les insultes.

- Je crois aussi qu'il s'en veut, ajouta Ginny en croquant dans un chocogrenouille.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Toi qui es si intelligente, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé miss Granger ? Tu me déçois…

- Et si au lieu de te fiche de moi tu me disais ce que j'attends ! grogna Hermione, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- L'année dernière, je te rappelle qu'Harry avait le manuel de Rogue, alias le prince de sang-mêlé. Vrai ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Alors, tu ne te rappelles pas qu'Harry a failli tuer Malefoy à cause d'un sort présent dans le manuel ?

- C'est vrai…, souffla Hermione, ses yeux s'écarquillant à mesure que les souvenirs lui revenaient. Drago a…failli se vider de son sang sur le sol des toilettes pour hommes et après ça, Harry a caché le manuel dans la salle sur demande…

- Hem…En réalité c'est moi qui l'ai fait mais enfin, ça reviens au même, souligna Ginny en haussant les épaules.

- Tu crois qu'il ira un jour s'excuser ? demanda Hermione à son amie.

- C'est aussi sur que de parier qu'un jour, Ron ne sera plus roux ! s'esclaffa la rouquine. Harry est trop timide pour réussir à aller s'excuser.

- Moi je suis sûre qu'il va le faire.

- On pari ?

- Cap ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je te pari que si Harry ne va pas s'excuser, tu devras donner un filtre d'amour à Luna et Blaise pour qu'enfin leur histoire prenne un tournant plus important !

- Sérieusement ?

- Parfois on a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce du destin…, souffla la jeune fille d'un ton mystérieux.

- D'accord. Donc si Harry va s'excuser avant la fin de l'année s'entend, tu me donneras le manuel du prince de sang-mêlé.

- Hermione…tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oh oui !

- D'accord. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne t'en serviras pas sans réfléchir comme mon imbécile de petit ami.

- D'ailleurs vous en êtes où vous deux ?

- Période de flottement. Depuis l'année dernière euh…c'est plutôt vague. On s'est embrassé une fois et puis…enfin je ne sais pas grande chose pour le moment j'attends. Je sais qu'Harry veut attendre la fin de la guerre pour me protéger mais moi…J'ai du mal à me retenir quand je suis près de lui.

- Je comprends ! s'esclaffa Hermione.

- Et toi ? Toujours sur mon frère ? Ou alors à présent tu es plutôt sous le charme de notre nouvelle recrue blonde ?

- Ecoutes, j'aime énormément Ronald mais ça s'arrête là. Ce que j'ai pris pour de l'amour était en réalité un besoin de combler ma solitude amoureuse. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça sauf que…Je crois que lui m'aime et c'est embêtant car tôt ou tard je vais devoir lui parler. Et en ce qui concerne Drago, ça n'est pas comme ça entre nous !

- A d'autres…

- Je te jure Gin'. Drago est très sympathique et même si j'aime énormément sa compagnie et que bon…quand il me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler je suis plutôt apaisée, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de toute manière.

- Une bonne idée ? demanda la Weasley en haussant un sourcil.

- Nous ne sommes pas du même monde Ginny ! Moi je…Je suis la pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe et lui c'est le riche sang-pur. Et ça devrait donner une histoire de Cendrillon ?

- Pour ton information, la richesse des Malefoy est aussi vraie que mes cheveux verts…

- Arrêtes, tu vois bien de quoi je parle crétine, siffla Hermione en riant.

- Ecoutes surtout ce que je te dis Hermione. « Nous sommes de deux mondes différents » ce n'est pas une raison valable pour des sentiments. Tu veux quoi maintenant ?

- Etre son ami.

- Et bien soit le. Et si ça évolue, ça évoluera. Mais peut-être que ça ne changera jamais et que vous serez les meilleurs amis du monde. En tout cas, ne te repose pas sur ces idées, car ton cœur choisira pour toi.

Ce fut perturbée que Hermione s'endormit. Elle prit en note pour plus tard de ne plus parler de Drago avec sa meilleure amie. Elle détestait douter et en particuliers lorsqu'on la mettait devant l'évidence. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas aimer Drago. Il était bien gentil mais était trop arrogant et trop désagréable pour elle ! Non elle, il lui fallait quelqu'un comme Ron ou Harry. Quelqu'un de doux, aimant et qui soit attentif à elle. Mais…Drago ne l'était-il pas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Molly Weasley lavait tranquillement les assiettes. Elle se serait bien servie de la magie mais elle n'était ni fatiguée ni pas en forme alors elle avait décidée qu'à trop se servir de sa baguette, elle oublierait les choses faciles à faire. Elle avait donc pris une énorme éponge et avait commencé à laver la montagne d'assiettes laissée par les invités pour le repas de Noël. Molly avait passé une excellente soirée et elle était persuadée que tout le monde dans l'ordre du phénix avait le même sentiment qu'elle. Le repas avait été enjoué et tout le monde s'était bien entendu.

A sa grande surprise, le petit Malefoy était sorti de sa bulle de solitude et il avait bavardé avec à peu près tout le monde, en particuliers avec Fred et Georges. La mère se dit que ses garçons et le blondinet devaient bien s'entendre en ce qui concernait les farces à faire aux autres. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'au début, elle n'aimait pas la famille Malefoy. Cependant, à y regarder de plus près, Drago n'était pas comme eux. Du moins pas comme son père, car jadis, Narcissa et elle avaient été très amies. Molly soupira. Si seulement Cissy était restée la jeune fille si belle et si pleine de vie qu'elle était à Poudlard ! Mais enfin…Elle était d'un autre monde et elle, étant déjà amoureuse d'Arthur, n'aurait probablement pas pu comprendre ce qu'elle trouvait à Lucius Malefoy.

Elle rajouta du savon sur l'éponge et se remit à laver. Elle devait tout de même reconnaitre que les garçons Weasley étaient de vrais porcs ! Leurs assiettes étaient si sales ! Les filles étaient consciencieuses elles, et même Harry avait fait un effort pour que son assiette soit propre. Certes, cela n'avait rien à voir avec celle immaculée d'Hermione, mais il y avait moins de saleté que sur celle de George ou encore de Ron. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui la sortie de sa rêverie. Elle tourna la tête vers l'escalier et distingua Drago dans la lumière tamisée qui brillait dans la cuisine. Il avait un petit sourire timide collé sur le visage et même sans le connaitre, Molly pensa qu'il devait être rare de le voir afficher cette mine-là.

- Je peux vous aider madame Weasley ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Oh, tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Mais si tu veux tu peux rincer, les serviettes magiques feront le reste !

- Euh…par contre…il y a une méthode particulière parce que…pour dire la vérité je n'ai jamais fait ça, murmura-t-il d'un ton lointain, comme pour camoufler ses émotions.

- Tu avais des elfes de maison chez toi c'est ça ? demanda la rouquine un sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien…oui. Même si je n'approuve pas vraiment la SALE d'Hermione, je me dis que les sorciers devraient apprendre à se débrouiller tous seuls quand même.

- Sage réflexion Drago ! Et pour te répondre, non pas de méthode. Tu passes les couverts sous l'eau, tu rinces bien et tu les poses sur la table. Rien de plus facile !

- Bon…j'y vais.

Voir le prince de Serpentard en train de rincer de la vaisselle était quelque chose de particulièrement cocasse, car non seulement Drago avait du mal à rincer, mais en plus il prenait d'infinies précautions afin de ne rien casser. Molly, à côté de lui, riait silencieusement tout en continuant à laver. Les premières minutes se firent dans un silence religieux que ni Madame Weasley ni Drago n'avaient envie de briser. Avec une famille comme la sienne, Molly aimait le calme et quant au blondinet, il aimait être paisible de nature. Ce fut cependant lui qui repris le premier la parole.

- Dites Madame Weas…Molly. Vous connaissiez ma mère à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, nous étions…de proches amies, souffla la femme en le regardant. Elle t'a parlé de quelque chose ?

- Une fois. Elle a dit qu'elle regrettait ses années à l'école parce qu'elle s'y sentait heureuse et à l'aise. Elle a parlé de vous et du différent qui était censé vous empêcher d'être amies.

- Ah ! s'exclama Molly en riant. Elle t'a raconté que nos petits amis de l'époque ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture et que nous appartenions, moi à Griffondors et elle à Serpentard c'est ça ?

- Entre autre.

- Mais tu sais Drago, même si nos petits amis de l'époque qui sont aujourd'hui nos maris ne s'aimaient pas du tout, Cissy et moi étions amies bien avant et ça n'est pas l'amour qui a fait changer notre amitié.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est passé Bellatrix.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Elle n'aimait pas les « sales sang-de-bourbe » pour reprendre ses paroles et encore moins les « traitres à leur sang » comme Arthur et moi, qui, selon elle, fricotaient avec la racaille – les enfants de moldus.

- Elle vous a attaquée ?

- Pas seulement moi, mais aussi de nombreux autres élèves. Lorsqu'elle s'en ai pris à moi, j'avais déjà prévenu Cissy que si Bellatrix m'attaquait, je me défendrais. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Bellatrix me lança un sort et moi un autre et c'est là qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dût faire.

- Un sortilège impardonnable…, souffla Drago d'une voix blanche.

- Oui. Bellatrix m'a lancé le sortilège du doloris ainsi qu'un autre encore plus affreux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais souffert de toute ma vie et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'ai reçu de nombreux doloris dans ma vie. Mais ta tante a une noirceur en elle qui est telle que ses sortilèges deviennent plus noirs, plus mauvais encore que s'ils étaient utilisés de façon disons…normale. Elle m'a laissé des marques qui ne guériront jamais et dont j'ai eu honte un certain temps.

- Mais je pensais, enfin…Le doloris n'est-il pas seulement psychologique ?

- Pas l'autre sortilège de torture Drago.

- L'autre ?

- Mais je crois que tu le connais déjà. Le_ Sectumsempra_.

- Ne m'en parlez pas…, grimaça Drago en frissonnant violemment. J'ai encore des cicatrices… Heureusement que Rogue était là sinon…Sinon je crois que Potter m'aurait tué.

- Pourtant je peux te jurer que lui ne savait pas ce que faisait ce sort. Il m'a déjà raconté cette histoire pour alléger sa culpabilité. Il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait te faire aussi mal.

- Il s'en veut ? souffla le Serpentard abasourdit.

- Oui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Bellatrix. Elle était une amie de Severus à l'époque. Ou du moins étant à Serpentard, avaient-ils les mêmes fréquentions…et aussi les mêmes ennemis.

- James Potter.

- Un jour Severus lui a jeté ce sort mais l'a raté. Bellatrix a parfaitement compris ce que ce sort pouvait faire et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a utilisé sur moi. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait me tuer.

- Qui vous a sauvé ?

- C'est Severus justement. Tout comme toi, il s'est agenouillé à côté de moi et a prononcé à plusieurs reprise une formule…J'ai du mal à me souvenir…Voyons c'était…

_- Vulnera Sanentur…_

- Encore exact ! Mais dis donc, un vrai petit génie !

- Si peu…, répondit Drago un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Et modeste avec ça ! Enfin bref. Ce jour-là j'ai été sauvée mais j'ai aussi perdu l'amitié de ta mère. Elle ne m'a ni défendu devant les autres, ni aidée. J'ai compris qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre Lucius et sa sœur et je l'ai finalement comprise car j'aurais surement agit de même si j'avais failli perdre ma famille adorée et l'homme que j'aimais.

- Merci Molly, de m'avoir parlé de ça.

- De rien Drago, mais si je te dis ça, c'est aussi pour une raison très importante : tu dois à tout prix empêcher que Bellatrix ne s'approche d'Hermione tu m'as comprise ? La dernière fois elle ne lui a laissé qu'une cicatrice, mais je sais que si elle la revoit, elle tentera de lui faire beaucoup plus de mal et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose qu'à Suzanne.

- Qui…Qui est-ce ? Demanda Drago sans être vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir la vérité.

- C'était une de mes amies Drago. Une née de parents moldus. Elle a été attaquée un jour, par un Serpentard et…elle est morte. Il n'a jamais été avéré que Bellatrix était coupable, mais je l'ai appris en entendant parler les tableaux. Et le pire Drago, c'était peut-être l'âge qu'avait ta tante lorsqu'elle a commis ce meurtre…

- En quelle année était-elle ?

- En deuxième année.

Drago fut parcouru d'une sensation désagréable. Ça n'était pas de la peur mais de l'horreur. Il savait que Bellatrix avait toujours été folle mais que sa famille n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaitre et d'ailleurs, elle était une des premières à avoir été enrôlée en tant que mangemorte. Elle était fascinée par Lord Voldemort. Cette fascination était morbide, noire et le jeune homme ne la comprenait pas. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas par contre, c'était que sa mère, qu'il avait toujours chérie, aimait autant un monstre pareil. Un monstre avec un visage d'ange déchu.

Molly le serra dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui sourit à son tour et vit une lueur d'inquiétude briller dans les prunelles de la mère de Ron. Il se demanda si sa mère ressentait la même chose à son égard. Molly le remercia et il remonta dans sa chambre. Il était partagé entre la tristesse d'appartenir à une famille de malades, mais aussi la joie d'avoir trouvé une personne simple et compréhensive comme Molly Weasley. S'il avait pu avoir une véritable tante, une amie dans sa famille qui pourrait le comprendre, il aurait tant voulu que ça soit elle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjours à tous ! Je n'ai pas eu de reviews mais tant pis car ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire et de publier pour les fans qui me suivent ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour la mise en page des derniers chapitre qui n'était pas terrible mais leur publication a été faite en quatrième vitesse alors...**

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer : comme d'hab<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

Les vacances avaient passées beaucoup trop vite pour Hermione. Elle avait reçu d'innombrables cadeaux plus beaux les uns que les autres, mais elle chérissait sans conteste celui de Drago. Le poisson voletait dans son bocal comme une fleur au vent et la jeune fille ne se lassait pas de contempler ce spectacle si magique. Quand elle pensait au jeune homme, malgré la part énorme d'agacement, il y avait à présent quelque chose de nouveau et d'agréable : la tendresse. Hermione éprouvait de la compassion pour Drago mais aussi de l'amitié. Ils pouvaient parler de tout sans éprouver de gêne et ils avaient évoqués ensemble certaines choses dont-ils n'avaient même pas parlés avec leurs amis respectifs. D'un côté, cette relation avec lui était bonne, mais d'un autre, Hermione sentait qu'elle était sur un fil. Drago avait un côté sombre, un côté mystérieux qui, si à présent il lui faisait moins peur, l'inquiétait tout de même. Elle savait que d'un moment à l'autre, tout pourrait basculer.

Elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance en lui pour croire qu'il ne lui ferait rien si cette part obscure de lui prenait le dessus. Et bizarrement, ça lui faisait du mal. Elle voulait…qu'il reste toujours le même avec elle. C'était un ami qu'elle affectionnait maintenant et tout comme Ron et Harry, elle savait que s'ils cessaient de se parler ou tout simplement de se voir, elle serait très malheureuse. Drago amenait dans sa vie quelque chose que Ron et Harry ne pouvaient pas forcément lui offrir. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil comme ses deux amis. Sa relation avec lui était beaucoup plus nuancée. Drago n'était pas amical de nature. Il s'était adoucit à son contact et la traitait différemment depuis qu'ils étaient amis. Ça n'avait pas tout de suite été doux et tranquille.

Elle se rappelait de la terreur et de la colère qu'il lui faisait éprouver au tout début. Auparavant, elle détestait Drago non pas parce qu'il l'énervait, mais parce qu'il réveillait en elle une peur qu'elle s'était promis d'enfouir au plus profond de son être. Se sentir terrifiée, c'était reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas si forte qu'elle voulait bien le dire et ça il en était hors de question. Elle secoua la tête brusquement afin de sortir de ces pensées désagréable. Assise dans sa chambre, elle décida de faire quelque chose de plus productif : découvrir réellement ce qu'était le sort du génie. Le livre de la réserve avait été caché dans son sac sans fond avec la coupe qui était toujours là et Hermione avait bien pris soin de tout protéger avec des sorts. Elle fit émerger l'énorme ouvrage de sa cachette et se mit à le lire avec attention, le dos contre son lit.

Le sortilège de la lampe, aussi appelé « sort du génie »est un maléfice qui était énormément utilisé durant le XIIème siècle, notamment en Orient, lu-t-elle avec attention. Il est représenté dans de nombreuses légendes, notamment « Aladdin et la lampe merveilleuse ». C'est un sort de très haut niveau qu'il est conseillé d'utiliser avec beaucoup de prudence. Seuls les mages de rois pouvaient l'employer et les simples sorciers n'étaient pas habilités à le faire.

Hermione continua sa lecture en silence. Elle découvrit qu'à l'époque, beaucoup de sorciers inexpérimentés avaient tentés d'utiliser le maléfice et que, par manque de magie, ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés à la place de leur ennemi. Une seule erreur et s'en était fini de vous. De plus, vous n'aviez pas le droit à plusieurs essais et Hermione se dit que le pacte qu'elle avait passé avec Galathéa était, sans aucuns doutes, la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. La sécurité était largement augmentée et de plus, elle était assurée de réussir à présent.

Elle lut ensuite que lorsque le sort ratait, les sorciers étaient condamnées à errer dans une lampe remplie de sable en attendant qu'une âme généreuse veuille bien frotter l'objet en question. Mais le sortilège ne s'arrêtait pas là car pour punir leur imprudence, les sorciers étaient également prisonniers de la lampe et étaient obligés de réaliser cent vœux pour pouvoir être libérés. Evidemment, cela concernait uniquement les sorciers ayant ratés. Si le sort était un succès, l'âme restait enfermée pour toujours et même si on frottait, ça ne servait à rien, personne ne sortait.

Elle passa ensuite à la partie pratique et fut surprise de découvrir la mention « avertissement » en tête du paragraphe. Il était écrit que celui qui avait l'impudence de prononcer les mots alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'étoffe ne devaient se risquer à accomplir entièrement le sort car alors une malédiction les frapperaient pour toujours et ça serait dans la mort qu'ils trouveraient leur dernier cadeau : la liberté. Hermione avala sa salive. Plus ça allait et moins elle avait envie de le faire ce truc ! Elle secoua la tête et se morigéna inté parlait de l'avenir du monde ! Elle ne pouvait pas reculer juste pour sa propre sécurité ! Elle continua à lire et la partie pratique lui sembla simple par rapport à ce que disait l'avertissement. Cependant, comme toute bonne élève qu'elle était, Hermione décida de rester sur ses gardes.

- Donc, récapitula-t-elle après avoir terminé sa lecture. Si je comprends bien je dois tourner trois fois ma baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis ensuite poser ma baguette sur la personne – ou ce qu'il en reste – que je veux enfermer puis pour finir, je dois dire clairement la formule : _Engineering carcerem…_Je devrais m'en sortir…

Elle s'entraina à répéter plusieurs fois le sort pour le connaitre par cœur puis s'entraina à faire le geste. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'essayer la procédure entière car si elle se retrouvait enfermée, personne ne pourrait la sortir d'ici ! Elle reposa donc le livre dans le sac et soupira. Elle espérait réussir. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ! Un bruit la sortie alors de ses pensées et elle fut surprise de voir Ginny débouler dans sa chambre.

- Comment as-tu réussi à entrer ? s'exclama Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Malefoy partait, il m'a laissée rentrer.

- Il allait où ?

- Ben…au match de Quidditch voyons ! C'est pour ça que je venais te chercher en plus ! Tu te rappelles qu'il y a Serdaigle contre Serpentard aujourd'hui ? soupira la rouquine en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh ça va…

- Allez, enfile ton manteau, met ton écharpe et tes gants ! On doit aller encourager Cho !

- Tiens d'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas dans l'équipe de Griffondors toi ?

- J'en suis partie cette année…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être dans la même équipe que ton frère ? « attention Gin ! » ou encore « hey toi, enlèves tes sales pattes de ma sœur » ou encore « Gin ! ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal en tombant de ton balai ? ».

- J'ai compris, s'esclaffa Hermione en la regardant.

- Au fait, glissa Ginny mystérieuse. Comment ça se passe avec Malefoy depuis Noël ?

- Ben…normal. Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien, pour rien, souffla la rouquine en riant.

- Ginny…

- Allons-y ça va commencer !

Lorsqu'elles furent assises dans les gradins, Hermione se demanda pourquoi elle était venue. Officiellement c'était pour encourager Cho Chang, en réalité, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle et ses amis étaient venus encourager Drago. Depuis Noël, tout le monde avait l'air de l'apprécier et même Ron faisait des efforts en sa présence. Elle regarda les joueurs venir sur le terrain puis décoller les uns après les autres. Chaque équipe fit une ronde sous les applaudissements de la foule puis s'immobilisa dans le ciel en attendant le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine.

Coup de sifflet qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, tout en lançant le souafle en l'air et libérant cognards et vif d'or. Ce fut alors le branlebas de combat pour attraper la balle rouge. Tout allait très vite et Hermione avait du mal à distinguer ce qui se passait. Elle fit cependant un balai émergé de la cohue et reconnut l'éclat vert de Drago. Il cherchait probablement le vif d'or. De l'autre côté du terrain, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle : Anthony Goldstein. Elle soupira. Drago n'avait pas l'air très concentré et à ce train-là, il perdrait probablement le match. Les commentaires de Dean Thomas allaient à bon train. Les deux équipes marquaient des points à temps équivalent. Chacun leur tour, chaque équipe rattrapait l'autre et il n'y avait personne de réellement en tête.

Ce fut pourtant au bout d'une cinquantaine de minutes que le match pris un étrange tournant. Tournant qui fut d'ailleurs décisif. Drago était toujours dans le ciel, cherchant des yeux le vif d'or et il en était de même pour l'attrapeur adverse. Soudain, l'attention des deux joueurs se focalisa sur un point et ils partirent. Leur vitesse était telle que comme les autres, il était difficile de les suivre des yeux. Soudain, Hermione vit Drago s'immobiliser brusquement dans le ciel alors que l'autre continuait sa course folle vers le vif d'or. Décontenancé, il reprit de la vitesse mais c'était trop tard et Goldstein se posa en secouant le vif d'or entre ses doigts. L'équipe des Serpentard déserta rapidement le terrain, Drago le premier. Hermione laissa Ginny aller féliciter l'équipe et se précipita dans la salle commune des préfets. Quand Drago était en colère, c'était toujours là qu'il allait.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en entrant et en voyant les affaires du joueur projetées dans la pièce ainsi qu'une chaise renversé et un vase cassé.

- Ce…connard, m'a traité de mangemort. Il a dit que j'étais come mon père, que ma mère était une…je préfère ne pas le dire tiens.

- Ne l'écoute pas…, murmura la jeune fille en voyant la douleur briller de nouveau dans ses yeux et en s'approchant de lui. Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu n'es pas comme lui.

- Mais je pourrais l'être Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il avec une pointe d'effraie dans la voix. Je sens que je pourrai être dangereux !

- Tu ne le seras pas, insista-t-elle. Tu ne le seras pas parce que tu es toi et non lui. Tu as choisi la bonne voie, tu es venu à l'ordre du phénix pour t'assagir et te libérer de son oppression. Tu t'es défait du joug de Voldemort et personne n'a le droit de remettre ça en cause.

- Sauf qu'à part l'ordre…Personne ne le sait.

- Mais ils le sauront lorsque Voldemort mourra ! Et là, Goldstein aura le caquet rabattu car il a beau parler, il n'a jamais pris de risques comme toi tu en as pris ! Je…Le soir où tu es revenu de chez toi…Je…t'ai entendu – elle avait failli tout dévoiler à Drago à propos de son statut d'animagus et ça n'était pas le moment – et j'ai su que tu allais mal.

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches rien…, grogna-t-il, mécontent qu'elle l'ai surprise en position de faiblesse.

- Non, ne penses pas ça Drago, car j'ai su que malgré tout ce que pouvaient dire les autres, tu étais courageux ! Ce soir-là, tu y es allé ! Tu n'as pas été lâche !

- C'est vrai mais…à quel prix hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu là-bas…C'est encore pire que quand je suis parti.

- Ah…Ah bon ?

- Il y avait le…, il prit un moment pour se calmer, expira et repris finalement la parole, il y avait le père de Pansy devant moi. Il était mort.

- Merlin…, souffla Hermione horrifiée.

- Oui. Son père a été jugé traitre je pense. Je n'ai…pas pu lui dire. Elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle pour Noël alors…Elle ne sait rien. Et…J'ai dût parler devant…devant son cadavre. Devant cet homme mort que je connais depuis tout petit…

- Oh, Drago…

- Ne…Ne fais pas ça Hermione, murmura-t-il en la voyant s'approcher et ouvrir les bras. Ne me fais pas me sentir plus minable que je le suis déjà…S'il te plait, je te le demande.

- Je voulais juste te réconforter…

- Je sais, je sais mais…Je n'y suis pas habitué.

- Tu devrais peut-être essayer, dit-elle un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau du blond. Il recula puis finalement ne bougea plus. Hermione s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et l'enlaça en l'attirant contre lui. Elle le sentit se tendre puis l'enlacer à son tour timidement. Elle sentit que le visage du prince des Serpentard était blanc comme un linge. Elle était époustouflée. Comment un minuscule petit câlin pouvait-il avoir cet effet là sur Drago Malefoy ? Elle le sentit alors poser sa tête sur son épaule et même si il n'émettait aucun son, elle sut qu'il pleurait. Hermione pensa alors que Harry, Ron et même elle, avaient tous jugés Drago sans le connaitre. Ce qu'il vivait n'était en rien comparable à eux. C'était peut-être même pire, car lui subissait la colère des autres quand il ratait quelque chose ou faisait une erreur.

Il n'y avait ni fraternité ni camaraderie dans le clan des mangemorts et encore moins pour ceux dont le prestige était plutôt bas. Pas comme à l'ordre du phénix où tout le monde s'aimait et cherchait à protéger les autres. Drago avait vécu seul. Hermione lui tapota gentiment la tête puis le repoussa doucement et lui sourit. Les yeux de Drago étaient déjà miraculeusement secs et on aurait juré qu'il n'avait pas versé de larmes quelques secondes auparavant. Il lui sourit à son tour puis elle lui tapota l'épaule et lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure d'elle faire des rondes. Ils rangèrent rapidement la pièce mise en pagaille par le garçon de leur duo puis sortirent. A leur grande surprise, Luna se trouvait devant la porte avec un large sourire.

Elle voulait proposer à Hermione une petite promenade en ronde. Hermione regarda Drago et comme celui-ci l'encourageait du regard à y aller, elle accepta. Elle regarda le Serpentard disparaître dans un couloir et suivit la blondinette de Serdaigle. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un petit moment et finalement Luna lui révéla ce qu'elle voulait faire : une petite balade à dos de sombral avant la fin du jour. Hermione était très excitée. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça et se demandait ce que ça pouvait faire ! Elle n'était jamais montée sur un cheval non plus et avait un petit peu peur de ce genre d'expériences. Mais Luna avait l'air sûre d'elle, alors elle la suivit. Arrivées près de la cabane de Hagrid, Luna siffla et deux créatures vinrent près d'elle. Les deux jeunes filles souriaient, aux anges, et se mirent à chevaucher en discutant.

- Tu as vu comme ma maison a magnifiquement gagnée contre celle de Drago ? Demanda Luna de son ton éternellement rêveur.

- Oh oui, je vais pouvoir le charrier avec ça !

- Pourtant…il semblait plutôt mal aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que Drago était ailleurs pendant le match. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Non pas vraiment, mentit Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas révéler les secrets de Drago, même si elle était sûre que son amie aurait pu garder le secret.

- Au fait, il sait que c'est toi le chat ? s'esclaffa la Serdaigle.

- Pas encore, se désola Hermione, et franchement j'appréhende beaucoup qu'il le sache. A de nombreuses occasions je l'ai vu dans des postures pas vraiment disons…

- Agréables ?

- Voilà.

- N'ai pas peur, la rassura son amie. Prend ton temps et parles lui quand tu seras prête. Je suis sûre qu'il ne le prendra pas mal !

- J'espère…J'ai réussi à gagner son amitié et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre maintenant…

- Il est devenu important ?

- Je crois. C'est mon ami maintenant. Je peux sentit que c'est également le cas de son côté. Nous sommes des amis.

- C'est bien n'empêches, argumenta la blondinette. Tu es celle qui a fait le plus grand pas en avant en ce qui le concernait.

- Et Ron ? C'est pire non ? s'esclaffa la brunette.

- Oh non Hermione, murmura Luna d'un ton sérieux. C'est toi qui a le plus changé ta façon de voir Drago. Ron est en colère mais pour de la jalousie, pour une affaire d'ego et pour des stupides histoires de garçon. Toi, il te faisait peur…

- Ainsi, tu le savais.

- Je suis aussi observatrice que toi Hermione. Tu es très intelligente et c'est pour ça que tu sais tout avant les autres mais moi je connais bien les humains et les regards que tu affichais en le voyant étaient plus qu'explicite. Encore plus maintenant car il y a eu Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Je lui ai pourtant mi un coup de poing en troisième année…, se défendit Hermione.

- Oui et tu m'as montré que tu étais bien la courageuse Granger des Griffondors ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça t'as fait du bien quand tu l'as frappé. Parce que tu as vu qu'il pouvait te craindre lui aussi, lorsque tu lui pointais sa baguette dessus. Comme il avait peur, tu as pu le frapper.

- C'est vrai ça…Quel lâche il était à l'époque.

- Il ne l'es plus, pour sûr ! lâcha Luna en riant. Si tu voyais quel malin plaisir il prend à provoquer Ron quand tu n'es pas dans les parages !

- Quel imbécile ! grogna-t-elle. Il va s'en prendre une par Ron un jour ! J'en suis persuadée !

- Ah, ça je ne parierai pas dessus. Il s'est bien étoffé pendant les vacances je trouve, susurra Luna.

- Pas faux.

- Ah ah ! Hermione, sérieusement, ne me dis pas que tu nie le fait que Drago est beau !

- Oh non ! ça beau il l'es, simplement je ne lui dirais jamais, ça flatterai son égo de trop, souffla-t-elle en riant.

- C'est vrai. Mais on parle, on parle et il commence pratiquement à faire nuit. On rentre ?

- C'est une bonne idée, mais je crois que je me transformerai quand on sera dans les couloirs, au cas où on croise quelqu'un.

- Bonne initiative. Ça m'embêterait que tu te fasses ennuyer par Rusard.

Car effectivement, les préfets étaient obligés de faire des rondes avec leur homologue. Techniquement, Hermione devait rester avec Drago. Les deux filles retournèrent à la cabane de Hagrid prudemment – heureusement qu'il y avait les protections ! - descendirent du dos des sombrals et rejoignirent silencieusement le château. La nuit était presque tombée maintenant et un mince trait de lumière perçait à l'horizon. Hermione se transforma alors, sous les yeux émerveillés de Luna, en le chat noir aux yeux vert qu'elle était et qui allait rendre visite à Drago depuis le début. Elle attrapa sa baguette et la donna à Luna avant de commencer à trottiner gaiement pendant que la Serdaigle se mettait à lui parler. Malheureusement, Hermione n'avait pas vu qu'une tête blonde était derrière elles quand elle s'était transformée et que cette tête blonde, c'était Drago.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il n'en revenait pas ! Elle lui avait menti délibérément et n'avait jamais révélé que c'était elle ! Sauf qu'à bien y réfléchir maintenant, c'était évident que ça ne pouvait être personne à part elle ! Déjà, le chat orange qui se promenait tout le temps avec elle était là dans la réserve l'autre fois et puis le fait que Luna soit si mystérieuse et surtout que Potter et Weasley soit devenus animagus mais pas elle ! Si eux deux l'étaient, alors il était normal qu'elle le soit aussi ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il repensa alors à tous les moments où elle avait été près de lui. Une vague de tendresse supprima quelques instants la rage qui l'habitait. Lorsqu'il était au plus bas, elle avait été là pour lui, lorsqu'il était dans le train avec Pansy et Blaise, c'était lui qu'elle était venue voir et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Et le jour où il était arrivé, elle était dans sa chambre sans qu'il le sache ! La colère repris aussitôt le dessus lorsqu'il pensa au jour où il était revenu du manoir Malefoy. Ce jour-là il était faible et elle n'avait pas dit la vérité lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé. Une amitié se basait sur la confiance et il était blessé de voir qu'apparemment, ça n'avait été que dans un sens. C'était pas un énorme mensonge, mais quand même ! Car si elle commençait à mentir pour des imbécilités, que pouvait-elle lui cacher d'autre ? Si ça se trouve elle se fichait de lui depuis le début ? Non. Il refusait de reconnaitre cette éventualité-là. Parce qu'à noël, elle lui avait offert ce cadeau si étrange. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir berné à ce point. Non ça n'était pas possible. Mais tout de même, il était blessé. Elle avait le droit à un jardin secret évidemment, sauf que ça ne relevait pas d'un jardin secret lorsqu'elle entrait dans sa chambre sans sa permission ou encore qu'elle vienne le voir alors qu'il ne voulait voir personne ! D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle était dans sa chambre à ces moments-là était très suspect ! Il tournait encore en rond dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle entra, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il se dit qu'elle allait rapidement le perdre et ça ne traîna pas lorsqu'il la fusilla du regard parce qu'elle ne comprit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce qu'il y a ? Railla-t-il amère.

- Oui, c'est ce que je te demande…

- Elle…Tu es vraiment fortiche Granger.

- Mais…

- Tu croyais que tu m'aurais combien de temps sérieusement ? la coupa-t-il avec colère. Tu crois que je découvrirais pas ton petit manège c'est ça ? Tu crois qu'à force de venir me voir tout gentiment je ne verrai rien ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla-t-elle mal à l'aise et en baissant les yeux. Pour Drago, c'était pire qu'un aveu.

- Arrête de mentir Granger ! hurla-t-il brutalement. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Le chat qui vient me voir depuis le début c'est toi !

- Oui c'est moi ! s'emporta-t-elle à son tour parce qu'on ne hurlait pas impunément sur Hermione Granger.

- Au moins tu ne mens pas sur ça, c'est déjà pas mal, grinça-t-il.

- Mais je comptais te le dire ! plaida la jeune femme.

- Quand ça exactement ? siffla-t-il rageur. Avant ou après m'avoir fait cracher que j'étais qu'un espion à la solde de Voldemort ?

- Quoi ? Mais…Voyons tu mélanges tout !

- Non ! Je te faisais confiance ! hurla Drago de nouveau aveuglé par la colère. J'avais confiance en toi et tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité ! Tu sais quoi Hermione ? - elle fut surprise de l'emploi subit de son prénom – j'ai cru que c'était pareil pour toi. Que tu me faisais confiance. Que même si on était de maisons différentes, on était pareil parce qu'on étaient seuls, tous les deux à notre manière. Je me trompais je vois.

- Drago, tu te trompes je te jure ! s'écria-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Regardes moi !

- Non ! Cracha-t-il. Comme quoi, Goyle avait raison, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux sangs-de-bourbe !

Elle le gifla. Si fort que le son retentit. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que tout s'était tût autour d'eux. Les tableaux avaient cessés leur discussion, Pattenrond s'était figé sur son coussin et le grand-duc de Drago regardait son maitre l'air peu rassuré. La violence de la gifle avait fait tourner un peu la tête du blond. Lorsque ses yeux vinrent se planter de nouveau dans ceux d'Hermione, la colère vibrait dans ses prunelles. Elle sentait la hargne et la rage émaner de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle fit un mouvement de recul parce que de nouveau, Bellatrix revenait partager ses traits avec ceux de son neveu. Sauf qu'actuellement, celui-ci n'en avait pas conscience. Il était en colère contre elle, malheureux aussi et elle venait en plus de le gifler. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques instants.

La tension était palpable mais courageusement, Hermione soutenait le regard de Drago. Finalement, il détourna son visage avec un air de dégout peint dessus et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il se mit alors à tout casser. Il se défoulait sur les objets parce qu'il savait que sinon, il retournait dans la salle commune et ferait du mal à Hermione. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, même si il était blessé. Lorsque plus rien ne soit en état, Drago se laissa tomber dans son lit et comme le silence régnait, il entendit les sanglots bruyants d'Hermione à travers la cloison de sa porte. Mais ça pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui restait en lui après la colère, c'était la douleur et la déception.


	8. Chapter 8

**Malgré l'absence de reviews je suis toujours là au rendez vous ! N'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire, ça me fait plaisir. Je remercie aussi les nouvelles arrivantes dans le petit monde de ma fiction et qui m'ont mises dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes ! La suite est en pleine préparation et n'ayez pas peur, si je laisse du temps entre chaque publication, c'est uniquement du sadisme pur :D Bonne lecture !**

**V.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : ben...Comme d'hab<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

Ça faisait deux semaines que Drago avait découvert le secret d'Hermione. Deux semaines qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus les parole, deux semaines que Drago était en colère et blessé. Bon, il fallait reconnaitre que c'était pareil de _son_ côté. En effet, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, Drago avait bien vu le changement de la préfète et même si il s'arrangeait pour ne pas la croiser, le repas lui rappelait immanquablement sa présence. Puis comme il ne pouvait pas tout prévoir, il arrivait qu'ils se croisent. Il avait donc pu remarquer que non seulement Hermione avait une mine épouvantable et qu'elle semblait malheureuse comme les pierres – ce qui voulait bien dire que leur dispute la rendait malade – mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu par Potter, elle passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque à lire des bouquins qu'elle seule connaissait. C'était donc clair et net : Hermione Granger n'allait pas bien et lui non plus n'allait pas bien.

Et son comportement le montrait largement. Il était exécrable avec tout le monde, lorsqu'il parlait avec Blaise ou Pansy il n'arrêtait pas de s'emporter pour rien et comme la dispute n'avait pas fait chuter sa popularité, chaque fois qu'une fille venait le voir, il s'arrangeait pour l'humilier en publique et la faire pleurer. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'en empêcher et pourtant savait que c'était un comportement de con. Sauf que ça n'était pas le genre de Drago Malefoy d'aller s'excuser. Il aurait pu devenir impopulaire si son changement de caractère n'avait pas renforcé son masque de froideur et de « je me fous de tout le monde ici ». Il était redevenu arrogant, désagréable et moqueur mais il avait aussi acquis un quelque chose dans le regard qui faisait peur. Il le savait parfaitement et parfois, il en jouait. Durant ces deux semaines, il avait réussi à terroriser la moitié des premières années de Griffondors rien qu'en les regardant.

Même si c'était stupide, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier de lui dans un sens. Il voyait bien que ses amis trouvaient ça lamentable mais il ne se contrôlait plus. Il avait trop mal, était trop en colère et en avait assez de faire semblant de rien. Et ça, il était persuadé qu'Hermione e savait, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, à chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans ses yeux noisette, il savait qu'il y avait de la douleur et que ses yeux à lui reflétaient la même chose. Drago avait conscience que leur querelle était stupide et il savait qu'Hermione savait qu'il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-bourbe uniquement sous l'effet de la colère. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à aller vers elle et il en était de même de l'autre côté. Ils étaient tous les deux infichus de faire le premier pas. C'est en ressassant tout cela que Drago faisait la potion qu'on leur avait demandé.

Les Serpentard avaient cours avec les Serdaigle et Slughorn leur avait proposé de faire une potion anesthésique qu'ils devaient tester sur eux même une fois la potion finie, voir si elle avait fonctionnée. Slughorn avait assuré que ça n'était pas dangereux et que le pire qu'on puisse avoir, c'était une grippe pendant une petite semaine, ce qui n'était rien à côté de la mort tout de même, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient en duo et Drago se trouvait avec Pansy. Il la regarda quelques instants. Elle aussi n'allait pas très bien en ce moment. Elle avait les traits tirés. Et il savait évidemment pourquoi. La veille, elle était venue le trouver en pleurant à chaudes larmes et en lui disant que Voldemort avait tué son père. Drago avait avalé sa salive parce qu'il l'avait su bien avant elle. Il avait dissimulé la vérité à Pansy parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait mal. A présent, elle savait et la mort de son père l'avait brisée. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu d'atomes crochus avec celui-ci.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle faisait tomber un ingrédient dans la marmite.

- Oui, rassures-toi Drago, souffla-t-elle en souriant. Et merci pour hier. Je voulais en parler à Blaise mais il n'était pas là alors…

- C'est fait pour ça les amis Pansy. Tu le sais bien.

- Tu es un bon ami Drago. Je le sais depuis le début.

- Mais… ?

- Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi en ce moment, chuchota la jeune fille. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ben…Je…me suis engueulé avec Granger pour la énième fois en fait.

- Vous aviez l'air amis pourtant, siffla Pansy sur un ton de dégout. Je suis contente de voir que ça n'était pas le cas.

- Au risque de te décevoir Pansy, soupira-t-il, on était même amis. Ne prend pas cette mine contrariée…

- Tu voudrais que je fasse quelle tête ? souffla-t-elle furieusement mais silencieusement.

- Aucune. Je voudrais juste que tu m'écoutes comme une amie.

- D'accord. D'accord. Je ne te juge pas. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux.

- Voilà, bonne réflexion.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…Mais le fait est que de fil en aiguille je l'ai traitée de…

- De sang-de-bourbe ? Bah…C'est vrai en même temps !

- Pansy ! siffla-t-il sans qu'on l'entende. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas tes idées à propos de ça !

- Pas faux.

- Enfin bref, elle m'a giflé.

- Pas étonnant, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Quelle t'embrasses ?

- Hem…Non.

- T'es allé t'excuser ?

- Non ! C'est elle qui avait fait un truc mal dans la dispute !

- Ok…Donc elle a fait un truc qui t'a déplu et tu l'as traitée de sang-de-bourbe et puis elle t'a giflé et voilà. Ça fait deux semaines que vous vous parlez plus et toi t'es devenu le dernier des connards.

- Hé ho…ça va non ?

- Ben nan justement Drago, ça va pas, expliqua-t-elle. Avec Blaise on te reconnait plus ! T'es…Tiens t'es comme l'année dernière !

- Ah ouai…Quand même.

- Tu vois.

- Je dois faire quoi selon toi ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Elle reviendra. Si vous êtes vraiment des amis et qu'elle tient un peu à toi elle reviendra. Si c'est elle qui a eu tort dans l'histoire évidemment. Enfin moi c'est ce que je ferai.

- Mais toi t'es la meilleure des amies.

- Oh merci mon cher !

- Tiens la potion est finie, remarqua Drago en lui tendant une cuillère. Tu goutes ?

- Arrête avec ce sourire de con Malefoy, grinça-t-elle. Et oui je vais gouter puisque t'es un trouillard !

- Ne commences pas Parkinson, sourit-il.

Tout ce passa très vite. Pansy mit le couvert dans sa poche et tomba à terre brusquement, de la bave apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Drago la regarda convulser avec horreur puis soudain il réagit. Elle devait être empoisonnée ! Il se maudit silencieusement d'avoir laissé la potion sans surveillance parce qu'il discutait avec elle et regarda le professeur complètement médusé. Furieux, il se précipita vers l'armoire à ingrédient et chercha dans tous les tiroirs pendant que les autres étaient pressés autour de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, Drago retourna immédiatement près de son amie. Il avait un bézoard dans la main et c'était réputé pour guérir tous les poisons. Il lui mit dans la bouche et l'obligea à fermer ses lèvres pour que ça fonctionne.

Peu après, Pansy arrêtait de se secouer dans tous les sens et s'endormait sur le sol, Drago étant relayé par des filles de Serpentard. Il entendit alors des rires. Et des rires qui venaient de sa propre maison. Son regard brillant de colère vint se poser sur celui qui était plié en deux : Nott. Déjà Drago ne l'aimait pas au début, mais là c'était encore pire. Il avait sciemment attaqué Pansy et il en riait en plus ! Drago se releva et se dirigea vers lui en remontant tranquillement ses manches, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres et il lui sauta dessus pour le rouer de coups. Evidemment, tous les autres élèves les entourèrent vite mais Drago s'en fichait. Il envoya voler la baguette de son adversaire à l'autre bout de la pièce et continua de labourer le visage de Théodore Nott à coup de poings. Il se prit quelques coups dans le visage et les côtes, mais c'était lui qui avait l'avantage. Drago s'était beaucoup battu lorsqu'il était encore au manoir. Il se releva brusquement et saisit sa baguette. Il décida cependant d'épargner le jeune homme en voyant l'état dans lequel il était.

- Tu vois je suis magnanime Nott, je te laisse en vie, siffla-t-il d'un air narquois. Mais ne t'en prend plus jamais à Pansy. Que ça soit clair !

- Ensuite, il tourna les talons et emporta la jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh voulu le soigner mais il déclina son aide en disant qu'elle le ferait passer après et qu'il voulait qu'elle s'occupe en priorité de son amie. L'infirmière refusa d'abord, mais devant l'air insistant de l'élève, elle accepta. Sauf que quand elle revint, Drago avait disparu.

Celui-ci décida de retourner dans la salle commune. Il avait l'impression d'y passer sa vie en ce moment. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il saignait du nez et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à mettre quelque chose dessus pour que ça s'arrête. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le panneau, il n'eut même pas besoin de dire son mot de passe car la femme – qu'il aimait appeler la « dinde » – était trop dégoutée pour lui demander. Il entra donc et s'assit dans le canapé tout en faisant apparaitre un mouchoir. Il se le colla sous le nez et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Pourquoi ce connard de Nott avait tenté d'empoisonner Pansy ? Parce qu'il avait appris par son père que celui de la jeune femme était un traitre ? Probable. Il se moucha dans le tissu et sentit un petit caillot de sang éclater dedans. C'était dégoutant ! Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par le bruit du tableau qui s'ouvrait de nouveau. Mince ! Il en avait complètement oublié Hermione avec tout ça ! Et elle apparut devant lui. Sauf qu'en voyant son état, elle poussa un hurlement effrayé et se précipita sur lui.

- Merlin ! Drago ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Euh…

- Mais enfin ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? cria-t-elle d'un air scandalisé par la peur.

- Granger…

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Qui a fait ça ?

- Hermione ! dit-il un peu plus fort comme pour la ramener sur terre. Calme-toi ok ?

- Oui mais…

- Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je peux te soigner s'il te plait ? Sinon tu auras un énorme coquart juste là ! dit-elle en pointant son arcade gauche.

- Bah… Euh…Ok, dit-il voyant son expression d'intense inquiétude.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et fit venir une trousse de premiers soins avec sa baguette. Elle en sortit pleins de produits que Drago ne connaissait pas et entreprit de le remettre en état. Elle lui appliqua un onguent réparateur sur les plaies qui se refermèrent immédiatement puis elle en mit aussi sur les bleus afin qu'ils se rétractent. Le nez de Drago devait sans doute être cassé parce qu'il était bizarrement tordu. Hermione lui lança un sort - qui lui fut très douloureux - pour le lui replacer et lorsqu'il poussa un cri de douleur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Rire qui disparut presque aussitôt. Elle souleva son tee-shirt afin d'appliquer l'onguent sur ses côtes et il la laissa faire, un peu gêné. Mine de rien, il était censé être fâché avec elle.

- Excuses moi Drago…

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit…

- J'ai très bien compris ce que tu as dit, coupa-t-il.

- Pardonne-moi s'il te plait. Ça me rend malade qu'on ne se parle plus.

- J'ai vu ça…, grinça-t-il.

- Écoutes, dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. Je sais que je t'ai blessé en faisant ça mais franchement, si je t'avais dit que c'était moi, tu te serais énervé même au tout début. Je comptais te le dire mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. D'ailleurs, crois-moi ou non mais j'en parlais avec Luna juste avant de te retrouver ici. Je m'en voulais de te mentir…

- Je préfère aussi qu'on arrête d'être fâché. D'après Pansy je suis redevenu un con sans toi et ça c'est pas possible.

- Vraiment, je suis désolée Drago. Je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserait à ce point et…Pardon pour la gifle.

- Non, murmura-t-il en lui attrapant la main doucement et en la regardant dans les yeux. Celle-là elle était méritée. Je n'aurais jamais dût dire ça, même sous le coup de la colère.

- Oui mais…tu ne le pensais pas alors...

- Peut-être, mais quand même. Ta gifle, elle était justifiée. Mon insulte en revanche, ne l'était pas du tout.

- Amis ?

- Évidemment !

Prise d'une impulsion soudain, Hermione le prit dans ses bras. Drago adora ça. Comme ça avait pu lui manquer ! Et pourtant, ça n'avait duré que deux semaines ! Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. Il était content de retrouver son amie. Cependant la douleur le rappela à l'ordre et il dût s'écarter légèrement d'elle. Tandis qu'elle continuait à le soigner, elle le questionna sur la raison de tous ces bleus.

- Nott a essayé d'empoisonné Pansy.

- Merlin…

- Heureusement, il y avait du bézoard. Sinon elle serait morte.

- Quel horrible petit…Je vais le massacrer !

- Je suis ravi que tu prennes le parti de Pansy, dit Drago en riant. Mais je préfère que tu ne l'approches pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'attaque. Son père est un mangemort et son avis sur les enfants de moldus est pire que celui de mon père.

- Il ne me fait pas peur !

- S'il te plait Hermione, fais-moi plaisir, reste loin de lui.

- Bon. D'accord, marmonna Hermione.

- Sérieusement Hermione…

- Mais j'ai dit oui !

- Sauf que je te connais…

- Je peux réfréner ma nature !

- Mouai…En tout cas, Pansy m'a appris hier qu'elle savait pour le meurtre de son père. Elle était dans tous ces états, c'était horrible. Elle pleurait comme une fontaine.

- Je m'en doutais. Je l'ai vu sortir de notre salle commune en pleurant.

- Eh ouai…

- Où est-elle ?

- Je l'ai laissée à l'infirmerie. Elle dormait je crois.

- Et donc, c'est-elle qui t'a fait remarquer que t'étais stupide ?

- Ben non, parce que je t'avais déjà toi pour me le faire remarquer, souffla-t-il en riant.

- Hey, grinça la jeune fille en lui mettant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

- Hey, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. Vas-y.

- T'étais amoureuse de Weasley l'année dernière pas vrai ?

- Que…Oui, admit-elle finalement en rougissant.

- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais alors…Parce qu'il en aimait une autre ?

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi ?

- Parce que moi, à ce moment précis, celui où tu pleurais, j'étais dans la tour d'astronomie.

- Et…Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?

- Pour te dire la vérité…Je pensais à me jeter par-dessus bord, souffla-t-il d'un ton plutôt désinvolte. Je me haïssais et en même temps, j'étais incroyablement bien parce que je me disais « regarde, Voldemort t'as confié une tache, tu vas être génial ». J'étais bien naïf de croire cela.

- Mais ça n'explique pas comment tu es au courant puisque tu n'étais pas là…

- J'y viens, j'y viens ! – petite curieuse… - En fait, il se trouve que quand je suis redescendu, je t'ai vu pleurer sur l'épaule de Potter. Et il a dit « voilà ce que ça me fait quand je pense à elle ». J'ai supposé qu'il parlait de Weasley fille…

- En fait tu es finement observateur Drago, remarqua Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

- Eh bien…, Drago émit un petit rire grandiloquent comme si il était le meilleur homme de la création, je dois avouer que…Aïe ! D'accord, j'arrête !

- Et ensuite ?

- Comment ça ensuite ?

- Eh bien qu'à tu fais ?

- Je suis parti. Parce qu'à ce moment-là je me suis dit « si tu reconnais que Potter aussi peut-être malheureux, alors toutes tes convictions s'effondreront parce que tu vas comprendre que peut-être celui que tu détestes n'es pas si différent de toi au final ».

- Eh bien…Je ne te pensais pas si philosophe.

- Ça n'est pas de la philosophie Hermione, c'est de la peur et uniquement de la peur. De la même sorte que celle qui te tord le ventre lorsque tu penses à Bellatrix. Celle qui viens te ronger jusqu'aux os et qui même après être partie te fait encore sentir sa présence à travers des plaies béantes qui se referment à la vitesse d'un escargot.

- Tu as le don pour dire les choses effrayantes toi…ça serait presque brillant si ce n'était pas des choses désagréables…, marmonna la brunette en faisant une moue ennuyée.

- Je ne cherchais pas à te faire peur, souffla-t-il. Simplement…C'était comme ça que je me sentais. Comme ça que j'étais. La seule à être au courant était mimi geignarde et elle ne sait même pas combien je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir été là. Aujourd'hui, je me sens presque entier. Je revis, littéralement.

- Avec Harry et Ron, on a toujours cru que t'étais qu'un con arrogant et buté, pourrie gâté, etc. C'est ce que t'étais au début d'ailleurs. Et puis tu as changé et on l'a bien remarqué l'année dernière. Plusieurs fois entre nous, on en a parlé. Tu sais, on a eu nos moments nous aussi. Cet été, Ron a explosé dans une colère noire et quand à Harry, il a déprimé pendant trois bonnes semaines. Ça a été chacun notre tour. Moi c'est maintenant, à cause de Bellatrix.

- Je suppose que ça va aller. J'espère.

- On ne sait pas ce qui va arriver mais au moins, on est tous ensemble. Toi, moi, Harry, Ron, Luna, Pansy et Blaise, Ginny et tous les autres. Je ne connais pas bien tes amis mais je suppose que si tu les aimes, c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Oui. Une excellente même, s'exclama Drago.

Hermione sourit. Elle était heureuse d'être réconciliée avec lui. Elle se transforma alors brusquement en chat et vint se lover contre lui. Drago sourit. Il n'arrivait pas à voir Hermione comme une personne lorsqu'elle était sous cette forme, alors les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait sur la joue ou lorsque sa peau touchait la sienne, ça ne lui faisait absolument rien. Drago s'allongea sur le canapé et Hermione vint s'allonger sur son torse en ronronnant. Il savait qu'elle avait peur et peut-être que lui aussi avait autant peur qu'elle, sauf qu'il sentait le courage qu'elle possédait et il se sentait mieux. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais sauté sur quelqu'un comme il l'avait fait avec Nott. Aujourd'hui, voir qu'on s'en prenait à une de ses meilleures amies avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il avait purement et simplement rendu justice à l'impudent qui avait osé poser un doigt sur Pansy.

Pendant longtemps, certains avaient cru que lui aussi l'aimait comme elle l'aimait. D'un amour étrange mais partagé. Pas du tout. Ce qui les liait c'était plus fort. Du moins pour Drago. Il considérait Pansy comme une sœur qu'il chérissait de toute son âme. Pansy le considérait cependant plus comme l'homme qu'elle aimait et même si à lui ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, il supportait cela pour elle, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle eut le cœur brisé par sa faute. Même si il savait pourtant que ça serait inévitable. A bien y réfléchir, depuis que Potter était entré dans sa vie, Drago n'avait fait que des mauvais choix et aujourd'hui, il se rachetait. Il était devenu l'ami d'Hermione, un peu celui de Potter et même si Weasley ne l'aimait toujours pas – ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt réciproque car on n'aime jamais se faire insulter par quelqu'un – Drago adorait la famille de rouquin. Pendant qu'Hermione dormait sur lui, il regretta alors toutes les insultes qu'il avait pu proférer à l'égard de personnes aussi merveilleuses qu'elle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponse aux reviews : Tout d'abord, permettez- moi de vous dire que je suis très contente de voir que certains ont commentés, ça m'a mis du baume au cœur (pour mon anniversaire en plus, eh oui c'était le 4, c'est pas beau ça ? xD) donc je tiens à remercier celles qui ont pris la peine de le faire soit **Mia Granger-Malfoy, Oohfemmeluxieuse et nenfert **qui m'a même gratifiée de deux commentaires ! Merci de nouveau aussi à ceux qui m'ont rajoutée dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes et bonne lecture ! **

**V.**

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: toujours pareil :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Narcissa courait. Elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose de terrifiant et il fallait absolument qu'elle mette son fils en garde. Pourquoi Voldemort doutait-il de lui ? Elle l'ignorait, mais si Drago ne faisait pas plus attention, il serait frappé par la mort immédiatement, et ça, Narcissa ne le voulait pas. Cela dit, Drago avait une protection supplémentaire : Severus. Depuis qu'elle avait fait le serment inviolable avec lui, Drago était assuré de ne courir aucun danger. Elle soupira puis repris sa course. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Severus. Il fallait qu'il le prévienne, il fallait qu'il lui évite la mort, comme il l'avait promis !

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luna avait toujours bien apprécié Blaise. Bizarrement, il était le seul des Serpentard à ne jamais lui avoir fait subir sa mauvaise humeur et il avait toujours été gentil avec elle. Sa peau olivâtre brillait à chaque rayon de soleil et Luna était persuadée que les fées y étaient pour quelque chose. Blaise avait quelque chose de mystique et ça n'était pas peu dire sachant qu'ils étaient issus d'un monde où la sorcellerie régnait en maitresse. Elle était en ce moment même assise à la bibliothèque à côté d'Hermione et elle stressait un peu. La dernière fois, lorsqu'elle était allée dans la réserve avec Blaise et Drago, elle avait été terriblement gênée. Bon d'accord, elle était aussi très amusée parce qu'ils cherchaient Hermione, mais tout de même !

Elle n'arrivait jamais à s'éviter de rougir ! C'était insupportable ! Et en plus, il y avait eu cette scène très gênante où, à cause de Rusard, elle lui avait tenu la main par erreur ! Et en plus il ne l'avait pas lâchée ! Elle vit Hermione qui la regardait en souriant. Luna lui sourit à son tour avec ce petit air rêveur qui lui était propre. Elle savait pertinemment que son amie savait pour son attirance pour le Serpentard. Et d'ailleurs, elle était sûre que ça n'était pas un hasard si elle avait demandé à Drago et à Blaise de les retrouver à la bibliothèque pour soi-disant faire des « devoirs ». Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'ils étaient déjà là.

- Salut Luna.

Elle faillit se tirer un coup d'avada kadavra dessus. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de ressembler à Lavande en cet instant précis ? Elle rendit tout de même son salut d'une manière plutôt timide – ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout – au jeune homme. Il continua de lui sourire en s'asseyant. Pendant ce temps, Drago avait déjà commencé à parler avec Hermione et il lui posait des questions sur le livre qu'elle avait. Hermione avait apparemment emprunté un livre sur les animagus. Luna aurait parié que Drago avait découvert son secret et que c'était pour cette raison que pendant deux semaines, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Ce fut avec horreur qu'elle vit la brunette refermer son livre puis se lever en compagnie de Drago qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Apparemment, l'attirance mutuelle entre les jeunes gens ne passaient pas inaperçus. Elle reporta son visage sur le métis et ne put s'empêcher de le manger du regard. C'était agréable d'être regardée par quelqu'un de cette manière. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Luna avait été perpétuellement ennuyée par les autres. Tout d'abord à cause de sa superbe imagination, elle ne s'habillait pas comme les autres, ensuite parce qu'elle avait une vision des choses qui différait de celle des autres. Son père était le directeur du Chicaneur et elle n'était pas sans savoir que ça jasait derrière les patacitrouilles et les chocogrenouilles. Elle vit alors le jeune homme se pencher vers elle avec un sourire un peu gêné et lui dire en murmurant pour ne déranger personne :

- Luna…Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? Tu sais…pour la fin de l'hiver…

La blondinette hocha la tête avec un large sourire et il lui prit la main. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer mieux que ça. Et tout ce qui se passait, c'était grâce à Hermione…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione soupira d'aise. Son plan à Drago et à elle avait magnifiquement marché. Et c'était peu dire parce que franchement, vu le rosissement qu'avaient prises les joues de Luna lorsqu'ils étaient partis, ça ne pouvait que réussir ! La jeune femme sourit tandis qu'elle et Drago s'asseyaient dans le parc en compagnie de Pansy et de ses amies. La Griffondors n'était pas très à l'aise mais Drago l'encouragea du regard à s'asseoir près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? grogna Pansy en les remarquant.

- Elle vient se détendre dans le parc, tout comme toi mon amie, dit Drago un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ecoutes…je devrais peut-être y aller, souffla Hermione.

- Dis donc Granger ! ricana Millicent en souriant méchamment. Tu crois que tu peux venir tranquillement parmi nous comme ça ?

- Justement, j'aurais préféré ne pas te voir, cracha Hermione avec dédain.

- Sale sang-de…

- La ferme, coupa Drago. Tu veux te faire retirer des points ou quoi ? Je te préviens que si tu recommences et que Serpentard en pâtit à cause de toi, tu entendras parler de moi.

- Ouai c'est bon on s'en va, cracha la jeune fille en se levant et en tournant les talons. Tu viens Pansy ?

- J'arrive ! cria la dite Pansy. Salut Granger, continua-t-elle un mince sourire aux lèvres. Je suis contente que Drago et toi vous soyez rabibochés…

- Ah…ah oui ? balbutia Hermione complètement surprise.

- Oh oui. Il devenait absolument imbuvable ! dit la brunette en riant. Bon je vous laisse. On va s'acheter des robes avec les filles cet après-midi.

- Des robes ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Bah oui Granger ! t'as pas oublié le bal de printemps quand même, si ?

- Merde…

Hermione regarda Parkinson partit et s'assit dans l'herbe aux côtés de Drago. Elle avait complètement oublié ! Heureusement, ça n'était pas elle qui devait s'occuper de ça ! Mais il fallait qu'elle se trouve une robe, des chaussures, un cavalier, qu'elle prévienne Ginny…Oh la la ! Que de choses à faire ! sa dispute avec Drago l'avait complètement détournée de ses préoccupations habituelles et pourtant, le bal de printemps était, avec le bal de noël, celui d'Halloween et celui de la fin de l'année, un des évènements de l'année ! En tant que préfète en chef, elle se devait d'être impeccable ! Elle entendit alors le raclement de gorge de son homologue et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Tu étais au courant toi ?

- Eh bien…C'est de ça que je voulais te parler…

- Tu as une cavalière ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Euh…Hermione, tu te rappelles que les préfets doivent y aller ensemble ?

- C'est pas vrai…Je ne veux pas danser avec Goldstein !

- Rassure-toi, lui n'est qu'un minable préfet. Alors il ne te reste plus qu'un seul cavalier de disponible…, siffla-t-il, son sourire narquois revenant envahir son abominable et si beau visage.

- Oh non…

- Oh si !

- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar…

- Dis plutôt un « beau rêve » !

- Mais…Toi et moi pour le bal de printemps ?

- Bah oui. Normalement, on aurait dû être libre de choisir notre cavalier, mais comme on a participés ni au bal d'Halloween ni à celui de Noël, Mcgo a dit qu'on était obligés de venir ensemble…

- Ah, parce qu'en plus elle t'a dit ça ! Et tu comptais me tenir au courant quand ?

- Ben … Je me suis dit que te prévenir la veille serait une bonne idée…Sauf que Pansy, cette traitresse, a lâché l'info avant…, grinça-t-il.

- Heureusement il me reste une semaine…, souffla-t-elle. Elle lui mit une tape derrière la tête les sourcils froncés, tu es vraiment insupportable, détestable fouine !

- Pas autant que toi miss-je-sais-tout !

Hermione était fâchée et elle se mit à bouder comme une gamine en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. Quel crétin ce Drago ! Et en plus, elle se sentait stressée maintenant. Si elle était accompagnée d'une gravure de mode comme lui – Elle le détestait (ou pas) certes, mais elle n'était pas stupide – il faudrait qu'elle s'arrange…Ce qui n'allait pas être facile du tout avec ce qui lui servait de tignasse…En plus elle n'avait pas de robe. Il fallait qu'elle trouve absolument Ginny et qu'elles aillent faire les magasins à pré-au-lard ! Elle sentit que Drago s'allongeait à côté d'elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit. Ce que ça avait pu lui manquer leurs petites disputes quotidiennes…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ron regardait Pansy et Pansy regardait Ron. Ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils se fixaient de cette manière et Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son meilleur ami pour qu'il regarde la Serpentard de cette façon-là. Il regarda ce que tenait Ron dans la main et fut surpris d'y voir un petit chocolat au lait. Il fronça les sourcils. Tout ça puait à dix kilomètres à la ronde…Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le sourire béat de Ron et il se souvint de quand il avait vu cette tête de débile sur son visage ! L'année dernière, lorsque cette fille lui avait envoyé des chocolats et que Ron avait mangé la boite sans savoir qu'il y avait un filtre d'amour dedans ! Et apparemment, Pansy Parkinson avait mangé le même ! Ce fut l'éclat de rire de Ginny qui lui donna le nom du coupable. Elle riait tellement qu'elle se tenait les côtes, dans sa main, un petit paquet de chocolat de la boutique des frères les plus blagueurs de l'univers : Georges et Fred Weasley. Il esquissa un sourire à son tour et se demanda ce que ça allait donner. Il vit alors Ron se lever et se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la table des Serpentard puis s'agenouiller devant Pansy et lui proposer son bras…qu'elle prit sans hésitation ! C'était effrayant. Surtout quand les amies de Pansy s'étouffèrent avec leur petit déjeuner en voyant l'attitude de la jeune fille.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hermione et Ginny couraient à travers pré-au-lard. Il fallait dénicher la robe parfaite et ceci en peu de temps ! Elles furent cependant bien vite détournées de leur mission en sentant les parfums magiques qui émanaient de chez Honeyduke. La boutique de confiserie avait sortis de nouveaux produits et les deux jeunes filles s'en pourléchaient les babines à l'avance. Tout ça avait l'air tellement appétissant ! Il y avait de grosses noix venues d'argentine qui, si on les cassait, révélaient un oiseau en chocolat qui bougeait et chantait ! Il y avait aussi les drasauteurs, des petits billes de couleurs différentes et au goût excellent qui sautillaient gaiement si on avait le malheur de les faire tomber sur le sol. Hermione découvrit aussi quelque chose d'incroyable : une petite perle qui ressemblait au cadeau qu'elle avait fait à Drago et qui était en fait une rose glacée qui se déployait sous vos yeux tandis que vous la mangiez.

Inutile de dire qu'il fallait la manger très lentement pour pouvoir la contempler entièrement déployée. Ginny et Hermione, bien que émerveillées par toutes les confiseries, décidèrent tout de même de se mettre réellement à la recherche de la tenue parfaite et elles allèrent dans chaque boutique d'habillement de pré-au-lard. Ce fut long et ardu et durant leurs différents essayages, Ginny interrogea de nouveau Hermione.

- Alors ? Vous n'êtes plus fâchés avec Drago ?

- Oui, souffla Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres, assises devant la cabine d'essayage où se trouvait son amie.

- C'est beau ça ?

- Non.

- Je m'en doutais, grinça la rouquine en retournant dans la cabine. Et alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Ben…En fait, je l'ai trouvé blessé dans la salle commune et je l'ai soigné et je me suis excusée…

- Hermione Granger qui s'excuse ? Incroyable !

- Ça va Gin' ! railla la brune.

- Tu dois bien y tenir à ton Serpentard pour avoir fait ça, minauda la jeune femme.

- J'y tiens autant qu'à toi ou à Harry et Ron !

- Carrément ? Eh ben…Son changement a dû être à 360° alors !

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point il est différent…

- Et alors ? Vous allez au bal ensemble ?

- Obligés, par le professeur Mcgonagall.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas voulu y aller avec lui sinon ?

- J'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si j'y serai allé si je n'avais pas été préfète.

- Heureusement que c'est le cas alors ! s'écria la rouquine en ressortant de la cabine. C'est bon ça ?

- Magnifique Gin' ! s'écria Hermione, agréablement surprise par la robe de son amie.

- Ok. Bon allez à toi ! dit la jeune fille en se changeant rapidement puis en échangeant de place avec Hermione.

- Et toi ? Tu vas avec Harry ?

- Oui…, murmura la Weasley en rougissant.

- Je paris que t'es toute rouge.

- Tu fais peur Hermione…

- Oui je sais !

- Fais voir ta robe ?

- Alors ?

- …Enlèves moi ça…

- Ah…à ce point ? soupira la jeune femme.

- Oui…à ce point-là, railla sa meilleure amie.

- Bon et comment il s'y ai pris ?

- Ben… Il est venu me voir tranquillement et son grand sourire sur ses lèvres et…

- Non, je te demandais comment il t'a VRAIMENT demandé ! s'esclaffa Hermione qui connaissait trop bien son meilleur ami.

- Roh ça va ! On peut bien rêver ! Bah il est venu tout timide et voilà, il a demandé.

- C'est bien Harry ça. Timide jusqu'au bout !

- Oui. Fais voir maintenant ?

- Je la trouve pas mal moi…, dit Hermione en sortant.

- Hey…Mais c'est que t'es bien foutue miss Granger, siffla Ginny admirative. Ne t'habille pas comme ça au naturel sinon on te sauterait dessus ! Moi la première !

- Arrête on dirait un vieux pervers…

- Mais c'est vrai !

- Bon d'accord…y a intérêt que t'ai raison…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

- Tu te rends pas compte Harry ou quoi ? s'écria Ron. Le visage qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait son meilleur ami.

- Bah…t'as invité Parkinson au bal quoi…

- Mais enfin ! On s'est embrassés carrément ! Et…Le pire c'est que je crois qu'elle me plait !

- Bah au moins t'es plus amoureux d'Hermione ce qui est une bonne chose…

- Mais c'est ça qui est horrible Harry ! J'aime Hermione !

- Euh…Je suis largué là.

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai été attiré par Parkinson…C'était plus fort que moi…Et j'ai eu l'impression que c'était pareil pour elle.

- Ben…je suppose que ça arrive…

- Comment je peux être amoureux d'Hermione et sortir avec…elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien… « l'amour a des raisons que la raison ne connait pas » disait Pascal.

- Gniéh ?

- Ouai non, laisse tomber, souffla Harry, c'était une citation Moldue.

- Ah ouai…très intéressant, remarqua Ron comme si il s'en fichait comme de son premier cours de métamorphose.

- Euh…D'ailleurs Ron. Moi j'y vais avec Ginny…

- Et alors ?

- Euh…Bah je pensais que ça t'embêterais. Comme d'habitude tu veux massacrer tous les mecs qui veulent approcher ta sœur…

- Mais toi c'est pas pareil ! T'es mon meilleur ami !

- Oui mais enfin bon…

- Par contre je te tue si tu la blesse, le menaça le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Evidemment !

- J'aime mieux ça…

- N'empêches…Toi et Pansy !

- Je sais ! se lamenta Ron. Qu'est-ce que va dire Hermione ? Elle va être jalouse tu crois ?

- Je…Franchement j'en sais rien, dit Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Tu trouves pas qu'elle nous lâche en ce moment ?

- Pas spécialement…Pourquoi ?

- Attend, grinça le Weasley. Elle passe ses journées avec Malefoy !

- Je te rappelle qu'ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole pendant deux semaines avant ça…

- Ouai mais même…Je veux dire, c'est pas sain Harry ! Il est en train de s'immiscer entre nous trois ! Entre elle et moi !

- Oui mais ça Ron, c'est ton problème, railla Harry. Tu n'avais qu'à bouger quand Hermione t'aimait. C'est moi qui a ramassé les morceaux l'année dernière je te ferais remarquer.

- Pas faux.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais votre « histoire » qui n'en était pas une, ça l'a vraiment marquée. Elle t'aimait vraiment je pense et tu as peut-être raté une super occasion.

- Tu crois qu'elle ne m'aime plus ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est que quand elle est avec Malefoy, elle sourit. Et d'ailleurs, lui aussi il a changé.

- D'ailleurs ça fait un peu peur…Mais je lui fais pas confiance. Comment tu fais toi ?

- Je me met à sa place. Je pense que j'aurais sûrement agit de la même manière que lui si j'avais été à sa place. J'aurais été probablement infect avec Hermione et avec toi. Mais je pense que ce qui le poussait à être infâme avec nous, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'ignore. S'il nous avait détestés, il nous aurait simplement ignorés. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas parce qu'il revenait à chaque fois à la charge. Maintenant qu'il est dans notre groupe, il est sympa et je dois dire que c'est un atout majeur contre Voldemort. Pourtant tu sais autant que moi que je le détestais aussi au début.

- T'as peut-être raison, mais je ne peux quand même pas l'encadrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise…Tu changeras d'avis quand il te sauvera la vie.

- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver alors !

Ce furent sur ces bonnes paroles que les deux garçons s'endormirent. Cependant, Ron restait perplexe. Si Hermione ne l'aimait plus, ça serait très dur. Pourrait-il la regarder en face et rester son ami ? Pourrait-il le supporter ? Peut-être bien que non. Il frissonna. Dire que si il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait l'année dernière, à présent ils seraient ensemble…et au lieu de ça elle fricotait avec Malefoy : leur ennemi ! Il serra les poings dans ses draps. C'était comme une sorte de trahison de sa part ! Elle les laissait pratiquement tomber pour lui ! Cette fouine débile qui insultait sa famille à longueur de temps et qui l'avait traitée elle de sang-de-bourbe ! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre…ça lui était impossible.

Les Malefoy avaient trop fait souffrir sa famille pour qu'il pardonne Malefoy juste parce qu'il voulait se donner bonne conscience. Mais Ron pensa aussi que la raison de son énervement était en fait beaucoup plus simple que cela : il était jaloux. Jaloux de Malefoy qui avait la gente féminine à ses pieds, jaloux que celui-ci s'entende si bien avec Hermione, jaloux que le blond ai charmé sa famille. Et lui, Ron, passait pour le looser à côté de lui. La jalousie est horrible quand elle vous ronge et Ron en faisait la désagréable expérience.


End file.
